The Dragon Gamer
by DragonChalice
Summary: A young boy is found and brought to Konoha. His secret is exposed to the Hokage but quickly hidden again. Unlocking a strange ability called The Gamer, follow Velius Tatsuo as he tries to live and survive in the world of Naruto! Gamer!OC in an AU! The story is undergoing a complete rewrite in regards to the Gamer Ability itself! Apologies for the delays.
1. Prologue

Don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or GARO! Do own my OC's! It's a short chapter, and the next is a mix of story and mechanics. But then the story gets going!

* * *

 **Prologue:** Unexpected Surprise

Peering down from the trees, the lone ANBU scowled at the bandits behind his mask. Having been alerted to the strange presence in the camp by his ninken, Inu decided to investigate.

"Your certain Pakkun?" Inu asked once more as the ninken looked annoyed.

"Yes Kakashi, I'm certain. There's a young boy with chakra in the leader's tent." Seeing the unspoken question Pakkun clarified "Too young to have chakra normally. Somethings fishy."

With a sigh, Hatake Kakashi nodded at the ninken who then vanished. Silently moving through the forest, Inu arrived and made short work of the scum. The leader had been getting his jollies with the toddler, who was screaming. Inu made sure the leader died a painful, agonizing death. Triple checking that the camp was clear, Inu moved toward the now cowering bloody boy.

Managing to coax the boy to him, Kakashi was furious to figure out the child was maybe a bit older than two. He noticed a strip of cloth that had been tied around the boy's chest. It was clearly carrying something. Reaching out to get to a better look, Kakashi was stunned to hear growling amid the repeated word "Mine!"

Deciding not to press the traumatized boy any further, Kakashi withdrew his hand and politely asked to see the cloth.

"Mine!"

"Yes. I want to see. Not take. Look, not take."

"… Look no take?"

"Yes. See, here's mine." A small flash of metal glints.

"… Look okay." Chubby baby hands fumble as a second flash of metal glints. Kakashi nearly fainted at the sight.

"Dog man okay?"

"… Y-Yes. I'm okay. Wait Dog man?" The same chubby hand reaches out slowly and pokes the mask.

"Dog man. Smell dog."

"… Do you want to come with me?" The universal symbol for 'up' is presented to him. Kakashi takes it without hesitation.

Minutes later the duo are speeding through the trees, after a quick summon to send a message to Konoha. A bubbly laugh follows the shout of "Doggy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Konohagakure; Hokage's Office]

Having passed through the gate with a quick chakra flare and a nod, Inu entered the Hokage's office through the window. Oddly the boy was nervous after the chakra flare, and now that Inu had held him he realized why.

It wasn't that the boy had unlocked his chakra, but that he was covered in a fine yet strong layer of chakra. This pointed to one thing, and Inu was glad to see that several people were present in response to his message.

"ANBU Inu, reporting in." Inu carefully held the boy as he knelt before the Hokage. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandime Hokage merely nodded.

Inu placed the boy on the floor and wasn't surprised to feel the small hands grip his leg. Sarutobi studied the boy carefully. As did Yamanaka Inoichi and Senju Tsunade. Inu finally managed to get the boy to release his leg and sat him in a chair.

"Dog man go?" The boy asked, his voice strained and quivering. Inu glanced at the Hokage, who subtly shook his head no. A second ANBU moved another chair next to the first.

Inu sat down and felt a small hand grip his tightly. The boy warily eyed the rest of the room, before settling on the old man behind the desk.

"Thank you..." The boy trailed off before stiffening as though electrocuted and scrambled into Inu's bewildered embrace. Hasty whispers before the boy once again attempted to hide burying himself further into Inu.

The door opened without a knock. Those in the room turned at the intruder to find a heavily bandaged man, one arm in a sling. Sarutobi frowned at Shimura Danzo's action.

"Is that the henged survivor of Uzushiogakure?" Came the cold question, as Danzo stepped forward, his cane clacking with each step. "Why is it still up?" Danzo leaned down trying to look at the boy.

"Danzo how did..." But Sarutobi was cut off as Danzo had pulled the struggling boy from Inu's hold.

"Look at a person when they're talking to you boy!" A deep growl rumbled from the small chest as two eyes met one visible one. Danzo channeled chakra and snapped "Kai!"

The room filled with smoke as the henge was forcibly dispelled. Seconds later, Shimura Danzo began screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[2 Hours Later]

I'd been placed in the orphanage, under a powerful henge. I had reacted badly to the bandaged man removing my 'special thingy' and began to bite and scratch him. The shock of me going from a normal boy with odd markings, to a clear yet unknown hanyou had been great. After a strange man entered my mind and looked around, a woman checked my health and healed my injuries and the man's.

I watched as some paper work was drawn up and then I was taken to a new building. I refused to let go of my egg, despite the bandaged man wanting it. I nearly bit him again. He quickly backed off. I was given new clothes, including a large space in the chest area for my egg. I decided that this might not be so bad. My scroll, which had also been in my possession was taken and given to the lady that ran the building.

I pouted at that before deciding to run around the play room. Life in this strange woodsy smelling place had begun.


	2. Let's Game!

Don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or GARO! Do own my OC's!

[Time Skip or Dragon Language]

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Non Dragon Summon/Demon/Bijuu/Pissed Person Talking"**

Jutsu / System Message

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Let's Game!

[Same Night]

I slept fitfully in a strange pitch black darkness. Images of a destroyed place, littered with dead continually flashed through my mind. I knew this place, but why did I? Uzushiogakure… a destroyed village. But I wasn't an Uzumaki… I'd learned my name was Velius Tatsuo. Questions swirled around my mind like… a whirlpool.

I was confused as the darkness began to burn away. It was slow at first, like watching the edges of a picture burn. But as it cleared, I could make out a shiny gold building. 'Temple' it was called. The odd disconnected thought floated lazily by. I turned back to the flames. Sometimes they looked normal, other times they would suddenly flare a gold color. _"Like the temple"_ I thought.

As the blackness was finally burned away completely, I could just make out the edges of land. I was on an island?

[Next Morning]

I was a bit put out that the crabby woman in charge wanted to put me in diapers. After a rather odd naked chase down the halls, I found the bathroom. Odd because I refused to let go of my egg during the entire thing. Proving I 'was a big boy' in her words, earned me a scowl that I think was meant to be a smile. I (and my egg) were dumped in a playroom filled with other kids under 5.

Several kids toddled over to look at me, or maybe my egg, but I merely toddled my way to a quiet corner. Sitting down, I began to rub and stroke the egg. Placing my ear almost on top of it, let me hear the soft heartbeat hidden inside. Gently cradling it, I closed my eyes and began to breathe slowly. Eventually it paid off because my breathing and heartbeat were in time with the eggs. What I didn't realize was the sensation of water gushing in my veins was due to having unlocked my chakra.

Without intending to, I subconsciously began to pour chakra into the egg. I felt our intertwined heartbeats grow stronger. I must have fallen asleep as I awoke to the sound of matron shouting. Jerking up I realized that the matron was standing over me and frantically pointing. I looked down into a pair of green eyes and smiled. A soft chirp came in return. Standing up, carefully gripping the long slender creature I placed it in my pouch and calmly picked up the two halves of the egg shell.

I glanced the now silent matron and smiled. "I go to room now. Scary is sorry." Apology given I toddled off my room which, in a rare case, I only saw one futon not two or three. Closing the door, although I couldn't lock it, I sat down on the futon and relaxed. Deciding to beat them at their own game I smile.

[What's your name? In this world I'm called Velius Tatsuo.] I asked the golden baby in our ancient language. To eavesdroppers it would merely sound like I was growling softly.

[My Lord, I have no name at the moment. I'm sorry.] The golden male looked sad and a bit discouraged. I felt like slapping myself in the head at my forgetfulness.

[I apologize to you. I have been among the humans for most of my life. As a special case I was named before I left our home. I forgot that children aren't named until they are at least six month's old to give them time to develop their own personalities.] I dropped my head in apology, cause the baby to startle.

[W-Why is my Lord apologizing to…] The golden male stammered as I smiled, deciding to change the subject.

[How did you come to me? I recall traveling the human world without a partner as to keep suspicion away from me. The Elders were not happy with that, but they couldn't argue against my logic.] I laughed, recalling the looks on their faces.

[I think I was born toward the end of your journey. I could feel the Elders surprise mixed with a bit of sadness. I do not know how much time passed but one day I felt a strange pull against my soul. It was a warm pull, I really wanted to go to it. Then next thing I recall is being surrounded by that warmth and a cradle of energy. It seemed to be asking something but I couldn't answer. I wanted to answer so badly. The next thing I knew I was looking at you.]

I recall Igneel explaining something important about our existence.

 _[We live in solitude because of past betrayal. Beings couldn't understand our bonds and shredded them over time. Yes, I'm talking about Kuchiyose, or Summoning. Instead of accepting that each of us bonds to one person until death, the people would repeatedly summon non-partner's to fight for them. Of course it went poorly and we suffered the blame. So we merely outlived all contract holders and once the final one died we took it back. We've kept it here in our realm so it can't be abused.]_

 _[But you must be confused as to what this has to do with you my Lord. Because of who you are, and who you will be, the ancient pact of soul-binding is in effect. To look for a partner is a waste of time. When the right partner is born, your souls will link and you will be drawn together no matter where you are.]_

I smiled brightly at the golden male, before closing my eyes and focusing. A name came to me.

[You and I are soul-bound partners. As such I will give you a fitting name. From this day forward you will be "Garo".] Garo's green eyes widened as his entire body glowed a faint gold at the power of the name.

[I am honored to receive such a name. Garo will serve you till death and beyond my Lord.] Garo bowed his head.

[No. You are not my servant. You are my friend. We are partners in the truest sense of the word. So please stop with the 'my Lord' and call me Tatsuo.] I could tell that Garo was shocked by my words, so I gave him time to digest it. I knew when I was flashed a toothless smile that Garo was on board.

[It is as you say, Tatsuo-sama. I will not budge on the honorific.] Garo stated calmly as I gained a small twitch in my eye. A soft burning on my hand caused a hiss, as Garo winced as well. I looked down to see a tattoo in the shape of dragons head on my wrist, while Garo had a similar mark on his back.

I rubbed the mark on wrist, while running my hand down Garo's back. Both marks glowed brilliantly, filling the room with light. When it faded I was suddenly swarmed with blue boxes and had a strange book on my lap.

[Space-Time Kekki Gora Unlocked!]

[You have awakened as The Gamer!]

[New Quest: Learn your power]

[Begin the Tutorial?] [ **Yes** / No]

[Starting Tutorial]

[Please say or think 'Status']

 **Status Window**

 **Name:** Velius Tatsuo

 **Class:** The Gamer

 **Title:** None

 **Hidden [Permanent] Title:** King of Dragons [+4% to Elemental Affinity, +5 Stat Point per level, +100 HP and CP per level]

 **Level:** 1

 **Age:** 2 Years and 4 Months

 **Experience to Next Level:** 0/10

 **HP (Health Points):** 1,000/1,000

 **CP (Chakra Points):** 3,000/3,000

 **Strength:** 20

 **Dexterity:** 8

 **Agility:** 10

 **Vitality:** 25

 **Intelligence:** 20

 **Wisdom:** 10

 **Luck:**? [+500]

 **Elemental Affinity:**?

 **Stat Points:** 0

 **Perk Points:** 0

 **Ryo:** ?

 **[System Options]**

Help: Off

Mini-Map: Off

Notifications: On

Save: Off

World Changes: On

Vocal Commands: On

Manual Level Up: Off

 **[Selections Confirmed. Displaying Changes.]**

Help: On

Mini-Map: On

Notifications: On

Save: On

World Changes: On

Vocal Commands: Off [Pop ups and skills can be activated silently.]

Manual Level Up: On

 **[Guide Book]** (Author's Note: Each Section is a page in the book.)

-/-

 **[Attributes]**

 **Strength:** The amount of damage dealt with physical attacks. Also governs throwing, swimming, climbing and other strength related tasks.

 **Dexterity:** Increases fine motor skills, raising accuracy for all attacks and precision when using ranged abilities.

 **Agility:** Increases speed when moving such as running, along with other factors.

 **Vitality:** Determines how much damage can be taken before death. Each point increases Health by 50 points. It also ties into HP recovery rate. [Rate of Recovery per minute: x.5 in battle, x2 out of combat]

 **Intelligence:** Determines learning speed of attacks and abilities. Higher Intelligence allows for better strategy planning before, during and after battle. Each point boosts CP by 50. It also ties into CP recovery rate. [Rate of Recovery per minute: x.5 in battle, x2 out of combat]

 **Note:** Intelligence also measures how many attribute points a character gains per level up. For every multiple of ten, a character gains five extra points to distribute. [For Example: 10 INT = 5 points, 20 INT = 10 points, 30 INT = 15 points, and so forth. Plan accordingly how you distribute your points.]

 **Wisdom:** Determines chakra control and speed of activating jutsu's. High Wisdom lends well to all forms of combat.

 **Luck:** Affects all stats in some way. Boosts chances for better drops, items, quests.

 **-/-**

 **[Perks] + [Flaws]**

 **Perks** can be good or bad depending on what it is. It could have positive and negative effects that can effect two or more different things. Purely negative perks are called **Flaws.**

Some perks are heredity which means they come from your parents. Others come from repeated actions or habits.

They can affect the amount of experience you get towards a skill or stat, your reputation gains with someone, or the stat gains you get each level. If a question mark is in the place of the perk, you must find out about it yourself, from your peers, or by researching. **Perk points** are gained every level.

 **Known Perks:**

 **Royal Dragons Blood:** Your blood-line strengthens your body and mind. +1 to All Stats at Level Up, +20% EXP when learning or training, Elemental Affinity is All, +500 LUK.

 **Photographic Memory:** You have an amazing memory able to recall anything and everything at a moments notice.

 **Summoning Contract:** Though it's only for appearance, you've gained the Summoning Contract of the Legendary [and Forgotten] Dragon Clan. In reality your merely summoning your own advisers and friends.

 **Known Flaws:**

 **Sealed Life Pool** [Due to your young age, 75% of your health and chakra has been sealed until you grow older or prove that you are capable of handling it.]

-/-

 **[Class]**

Your class is your ranking in your particular field. You are in the [Shinobi Field] which contains 7shinobi ranks: Genin, Chūnin, Tokubetsu Jōnin, Jōnin, Anbu, and Kage. There are several other sub-categories such as a medic-nin, hunter-nin, missing-nin, or torture and interrogation nin. New ranks can be created.

Each rank brings different rewards and requirements. The rewards can be new skills, perks, or title being earned. To see what your class gives you, just think the class name.

-/-

 **[Titles]**

Titles can be earned by completing an event, action, or as an achievement.

These titles can give you some status effects that effects your interaction in that particular field. This also requires you to think up the title name to see what benefits it gives you.

Known Titles:

None

-/-

 **[Reputation] +** **[Relationships]**

Your reputation affects your everyday life and how you interact with others.

Being on good terms with the people around you can brings rewards, but if you are on bad terms with the people around you, some of the things that can happen would be getting kicked out of stores, sabotage, fights, among other things.

There are 7 categories of rep: Hostile, Hated, Unfriendly, Neutral, Friendly, Honored, and Exalted.

Hostile:0/500 They will attack you whenever they get the chance if not outright.

Hated:0/600 They will not disguise their dislike for you and they want nothing to do with you.

Unfriendly:0/700 They will ignore you and will spite you when they get the chance to.

Neutral: 0/800 They do not like nor dislike you. They will only speak to you when you speak to them or when needed.

Friendly:0/900 They do like you and they would hang out with you from time to time.

Honored:0/1000 You had showed to be an honest and loyal friend who would not steer them wrong.

Exalted:0/1500 They view you as more important than life itself. They would fight to hell and back to if you asked them to.

Current Relationships:

Sandime Hokage [Neutral 100/800] Sarutobi Hiruzen is unsure what to make of you. Though overjoyed at having someone from Uzushiogakure in Konohagakure, it is tempered equally by his confusion about what exactly you are. He was impressed by your surprise attack on former teammate Shimura Danzo.

Shimura Danzo [Neutral 10/800] Similarly to Hiruzen, Danzo is uncertain if your existence is a boon or a danger. Intrigued by your protectiveness of the Egg, Danzo is closely watching you. You did impress him in the ferocity of your attacks and what few landed hurt quite a bit.

Inu [ANBU Member; Neutral 700/800] Your savior was both shocked and gleeful at your acceptance into Konohagakure, but more so that you managed to make the bane of all loyal Shinobi, Shimura Danzo, bleed.

Orphanage Matron [Neutral 5/800] Having another orphan dumped into her care is stressful enough. Your bizarre obsession with an egg of all things is another. Your image in her eyes was not helped when your egg hatched into a snake.

-/-

 **[Quests]**

 **Quests,** sometimes called **missions** **,** are tasks given to players by others or appear spontaneously. Completing a quest or mission will result in rewards such as experience points, items and money. Most quests can be accepted or declined while others are mandatory and most be complete in order to proceed.

Sometimes a **side quest** will be giving alongside the main one, these are purely optional but completing them gives a boost of rewards and can sometimes have drastic effects on future events. Some quests will allow you an unlimited amount of time to complete it while others need to be completed before a specific time and/or day or risk quest failure. A variation of a side quest known as hidden objectives will sometimes be posted, what these objectives are you need to figure out on your own, like side quests they can have drastic effects on future events.

Completion of quests also boost reputation with the affiliated village, person or faction by a certain amount though sometimes it can decrease the reputation of something else such as an enemy village. Depending on the quest failure to complete it can result in penalties such as no rewards, negative reputation gain, lower experience points gained, the crippling injury status, or even death.

-/-

 **[Items] + [Inventory]**

Items are equipable and usable objects that can be of many uses. There are six rankings among items.

Poor:This item just plain sucks. It has low durability and provide little benefits if any.

Common:This item is used every day and is used by pretty much anyone.

Uncommon:This item, while not seen every day, is used frequently and provide good bonuses.

Rare:This item is difficult to find and make for they require craftsmanship of a high degree. Only found in some places with great blacksmiths. These regularly have requirements or large bonuses when you use it.

Epic:There is only a few of its kind left. The teachings for such have vanished and only a few are left. Extremely expensive to buy and are usually difficult to use. These regularly have an extra ability that very few can do.

Legendary:These items are legendary because of their crafters, users, and abilities. Wielded by powerful figure of the past, including Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama to name a few. These weapons can only be matched by other legendary weapons. Often, these items are sentient and very few can hope to even hold it for it chooses who wields it or not.

 **[Inventory Box]**

The inventory box, a personal space-time technique, is where the items you are currently holding go to when not in use. This allows you to store a near infinite amount of items without having to carry them on your person and hamper your movement with the excess weight. To place an item inside just press it on the screen and vice versa when you want to pull it out.

 **Note:** Certain things cannot be placed in the inventory box such as a camp fire or living beings.

-/-

 **[Skills] +** **[Jutsu]**

 **Skills** can be active or passive. When passive skills are gained, their effects are automatic. Your skill ranking system has been updated to the Shinobi Ranking System.

[Tutorial 50% Complete! Click **Skills** to view what you know.]

 **[Skills]**

 **Dragon Language Comprehension:** 100%

 **Japanese Language Comprehension:** 75%

Kuchiyose no Jutsu [Active/Passive; Level 1; Exp: 0%] The ability to summon Garo if you have enough chakra.

Quest Complete!

[Learn your power]

Finish the Tutorial!

Reward: 500 EXP, 50,000 Ryo, +1 Perk and +10 Stat Points

Level Up Available!

Level Up Available!

Level Up Available!

Level Up Available!

Level Up Available!

Level Up Available!

Level Up Available!

Once the boxes had finally faded away, I realized I had a mini-map in the corner of my vision. I could see the whole orphanage. This would take some getting used to…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, Velius really does know nothing! But he'll learn quickly. I was gonna call his partner Zeke at first but then I decided I liked the fact that Garo meant 'Hope'. So he's Garo!


	3. Skills, Skills and More Skills

Don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or GARO! Do own my OC's! I don't profit from this but I do enjoy getting reviews. Flames will be fed to Garo or maybe Igneel and Co.

 **Note:** I went back to chapter 1 and changed  Sealed Chakra Pool to Sealed Life Pool. So 75% of Tatsuo's health is sealed away. I figured he had to go through a trial to unlock his full power.

[Time Skip or Dragon Language]

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Non Dragon Summon/Demon/Bijuu/Pissed Person Talking"**

Jutsu / System Message

Big thanks to r3d3v3 and davycrockett100 for reviewing!

Regarding Stat Points: Yes, Tatsuo will be getting a lot of them, but he'll gain most from training. He's already on Danzo's 'sh#t' list and doesn't want any more trouble for a while.

A little game for readers if they want to play. Seeing as all the Dragons are based on Fairy Tail's, can you correctly guess the connected [Normal?]. All but 2 are fairly obvious but hey. Enjoy.

I'll be doing a rather large time skip next chapter so heads up! Read and Review, please and thanks!

EDIT 7/5/2017: Thanks to for pointing out my math error. I've changed the poison to 5 HP a second and had Tatsuo meditate. 150 HP lost in total. Verses the impossible to survive -1800 before.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Skills, Skills and More Skills

I looked at the book and pushed on Skills. It showed Kuchiyose no Jutsu but didn't give a cost. The door to my room opened as Garo hid, to reveal one of the assistants standing there. She was smiling slightly, a bowl of soft food in her hands.

"You must be hungry." She said, entering without permission and sitting next to me. She offered the bowl of mushy oatmeal to me. I carefully sniffed it. No poison. I took it from her and began to eat.

"Need meat. Please?" I half stated and asked. Her hands went toward my mouth, causing me to growl. "I have teeth..." I muttered darkly.

The woman left with the now empty bowl as I remained frowning. I was a bundle of pent-up energy with no way to release it. I recalled Dog-man jumping through the trees, his feet coated with a small layer of chakra. I went over to the wall and placed my right foot on it. Channeling a small amount of chakra, I tested the connection. With a small pull my foot popped off. Not enough then. I increased the amount a bit more and tried again. This time it stuck. I repeated the process with my left and was now stuck to the wall about 1ft above the ground. Maintaining my focus I took a few steps up. 1, 2, 3, 4- pop!

I felt myself falling and flipped to land on my feet. I made it 6 steps up the wall. Good for a first try. I carefully repeated the process, each time gaining a couple of steps until-

New Skill Created!

Wall Walking [Active/Passive; Level 1; Exp 2%; 50 CP per minute (solo); 100 CP (duo)]

The ability to walk on walls. It's also a very good chakra control exercise. An advanced version of the Tree Climbing Exercise.

Passively Increases Strength by 2%

Passively Increases Wisdom by 2%

I was pleased with the skill, but confused about the (duo) cost. Nearly smacked myself for forgetting about Garo. I realized I'd still be losing 10 CP a minute solo and 60 CP with Garo. Considering my recovery rate was 40 CP a minute… I cleared my head of the thought. Garo was only as strong as I was, but he could learn certain things to help himself.

"Garo. Come here." Garo crawled over, still not used to moving around at all, much less four legs. I explained to here the basics and was surprised as he managed to get halfway up the wall before falling. I caught him easily.

-/-

New System Active!

Battle Partner and Battle Pets!

Garo is currently your Battle Partner. His stats are 25% of yours due to age. By training together you gain a 10% Exp bonus to all (duo) training. Only certain skills have a (duo) ability. So please be aware of that limitation.

-/-

I shared a look with Garo and we both chuckled. Deciding to get back to it, we started up the wall again. After 40 minutes of climbing, I realized my chakra was rather low. Wall Walking had leveled 5 times. I gained +2 WIS as well.

I sat down and closed my eyes and began to meditate. Garo did as well. After a short nap of maybe 20 minutes (oops) I heard a new familiar ding.

-/-

New Skill Created!

Meditation [Passive; Level 1; Exp 2%;]

By calming yourself and turning inwards, you increase your bodies natural recovery ability. **Warning:** Unable to used in battle! Using in hostile environments alone is not advised due to risk of an ambush/death!

Increases Health Regeneration by 50 per minute

Increases Chakra Regeneration by 100 per minute

Passively Increases Intelligence by 2%

-/-

Seeing as my chakra was full again, Garo and I resumed wall walking. I realized that with my recovery rate of 40 CP a minute, we could go nearly an hour (duo) before hitting zero. Solo, I could do 5 hours straight! But that wouldn't be fair to Garo. 50 minutes later we once again began Meditation.

22 minutes later my Chakra was full. I looked at Wall Walking and was shocked to see it was already level 8 in just two sessions. Meditation had gained 2 Levels. Then I remembered my Royal Blood grants +20% to all training and learning skills and Battle Partner adds another +10% (duo only). A possible boost of 30%!

We resumed Wall Walking. A yelp broke our focus, causing both Garo and I to land on our backs. Dazed, I sat up to find the same woman from earlier. She was looking at us like we were aliens or monsters.

"Did you need something?" I asked suddenly grumpy from the fall.

"Wha- Ho- What are you doing?" She stammered "And what is that!" A shaking finger was pointing at Garo.

"We are training. And that is rude. This is my partner Garo." Garo merely nodded to the woman. "Do you need something?" I asked again. Thankful that my Japanese Comprehension had hit 100%.

She pulled several books from a bag and tossed them on my futon. "Matron wants you to memorize these by Monday. She'll be testing you."

I picked several up "History of Chakra", "History of the Elemental Nations", "Understanding Fuinjutsu Intermediate Book 4" and others.

I leveled a dark glare at the woman. Before suddenly smiling brightly and nodding. "Okay. I got it." Garo gazed at me. The woman looked lost.

"Um… would you kindly… get out?" I moved towards her and she whipped around and down the hall.

I sat on the futon with a groan. Today was Saturday. These books weren't meant for kids… especially 2 year old's!

I smirked as an idea formed in my mind. I reread the description of Kuchiyose but knew that it was missing key pieces. "Garo, wait here and keep everyone out of the room okay?" ["Of course Tatsuo-sama."]

I focused on my chakra, on gathering it in my palm. The status window popped open and I watched as it drained rapidly.

-1,000 CP,

-1,500 CP

-2,000 CP

-2,500 CP

-2,900 CP

-2,950 CP

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I called "Gyaku!" I slammed my palm down on the floor and felt a powerful yanking sensation. The world seemed to distort briefly before recovering. Breathing was suddenly difficult as I felt consciousness leave me.

[You have slept in the King's Temple!]

[HP and CP have been fully restored!]

I awoke with a start, now fully awake. The Gamer's Mind kicked in and I calmed down immediately. Exiting my 'bed' I headed toward the exit to find a certain dragon. But waiting for me was the entirety of my advisers.

"You've awoken my King." Igneel, the Fire Lord spoke first. His deep red scales contrasted with the white color of his underbelly. "We grew worried when contact was lost."

"Igneel! It is unfortunate my King but it seems the gold egg..." Grandeeney, The Lady of Sky/Wind began before I held up a hand.

"I apologize for losing contact. As for the egg, Garo has hatched safely and is currently guarding my 'home' in the human world. I can not stay long but I came with purpose."

I turned to the Black Dragon that seemed to flicker with living Shadows, Skiadrum The Darkness Lord "Skiadrum, I wish to learn a technique from you as well as resigning the Summoning Contract."

"Of course my King. I would be honored." Skiadrum's voice was soft and almost echoed. "What is it you wish to learn?"

"Shadow Summons. I believe the human's call them something else." I admitted as Skiadrum merely nodded. The true Kings Contract, was placed before me. I nicked my finger and signed in blood. I felt the tattoo burn as more links were added to it. Looking at it, I noticed the head now had a crown-like shape and the Kanji for Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Light and Darkness encircled it. Oddly the crown had the Kanji for Soul in it.

Skiadrum was an excellent teacher and I soon grasped the ability to copy myself using shadows. With my task complete I bid everyone farewell and reached my chakra out to Garo. I soon felt a familiar yanking and appeared in my room.

["I suspect your task went well Tatsuo-sama?"] Garo asked as I took a bit to reorient myself. "It did yes."

-/-

New Skill Created!

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! [Active/Passive; Level 1; Exp 10%]

The ability to create solid copies of the user. The clones can act independently to a degree and anything they learn will be transferred back via memories upon dispelling. It is a Rank B technique and can be fatal!

Cost: First clone is 500 CP, Remaining clones are 50 CP each!

-/-

New Skill Created!

Yami Bunshin no Jutsu! [Active/Passive; Level 1; Exp 2%]

The ability to summon clones that merge with a targets shadow. This is an undetectable ability. The clone can only have a single purpose before merging so think carefully. Clones remain active indefinitely.

Commands Available:

Espionage [Will hunt down targets that seek to betray "target" and gain evidence.]

Observation [Will monitor targets and alert to danger.]

Tracking [Will seek out target and alert upon discovery.]

Death [Will kill target.]

Cost: First clone is 250 CP, Remaining clones are 25 CP each!

-/-

I was pleasantly surprised to find my training with Skiadrum had earned me +2 INT.

"Yami Bunshin no Jutsu!" I whispered as my shadow began to violently shimmer. "Espionage Konohagakure!"

"GRAHHHHHH" I couldn't hold back the scream as my mind seemed to shatter and vanish with my multiplying shadow.

-2000 CP!

Yami Bunshin gained 6 Levels!

I collapsed in a heap as Garo stood protectively over me. I hadn't expected the command to trigger the creation of 71 clones!

Strangely… no one answered my scream. I was rather grateful for that. I quickly began meditation to regain my chakra. Letting the meditation go a bit longer to check for any mental damage, I came to a decision.

Garo, who'd remained standing protectively this whole time, looked at me with concern. "I'm alright Garo. I was caught off guard is all."

"Why did no one come when you screamed Tatsuo-sama?" I merely indicated that I didn't know.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Shadow!" I whispered as a pink box appeared. I ignored it as a young shadow dragon arrived amid the smoke. A gray color, this dragon had red eyes and a scar over its nose.

["You summoned my King?"] The dragon asked, clearly a male with a soft yet firm voice. ["I did yes. Your name, apprentice of Skiadrum?"] I asked politely causing the male eye's to widen. He bowed his head before answering.

["Rogue, my King."] I smiled as Garo moved to look at the older dragon. I motioned to Garo ["This is my partner Garo. He's less than a day old so forgive him if he's rude."] Rogue smiled a bit as he let Garo climb onto him.

["Rogue."] His attention snapped to me immediately. ["I'd like to send a message to Skiadrum. I used the skill he taught me and I felt my mind shatter. It created 71 clones with a single command target. Is this normal? If not, how do I prevent it from happening again?"]

["What was the command my King?"] I frowned slightly causing Rogue to flinch. ["That was at me, not you. I knew I was forgetting something. The command was Espionage – Konohagakure, which is the name of this village."]

Rogue removed Garo by having him slide down to the floor on his wing. ["Message received my King. I will hopefully return quickly with the answers you desire."] A puff of smoke and the gray dragon was gone.

Seeing as night had fallen, and with nothing to do but kill time, as I no longer needed sleep, I decided we would resume training. Garo bounded over to the wall with glee.

[Next Morning]

By the time it was breakfast, Wall Walking had been maxed out. It maxed out at level 20 and now passively increased my STR and WIS by 10%. It also had dropped in cost by 90%. Solo now cost a mere 5 CP a minute with duo costing a meager 10 CP.

I had gained +3 WIS from it too.

Meditation now sat at Level 25. I had a feeling it would max soon. It now boosted recovery by 250 HP and 500 CP and passively increased my INT by 12%.

I gained +4 INT from it as well.

I finally paid attention to the odd pink box from summoning Rogue-kun.

-/-

Jutsu Update!

Kuchiyose no Jutsu Modified!

Dragon's Contract Gained!

Kuchiyose will now permit selections of summons. Garo is considered default, and will be summoned with normal use of Jutsu! By adding an Element after using the jutsu you will gain the following:

Fire: [Boss] Igneel [Fairy Tail], [Normal / Battle] Unknown

Wind: [Boss] Grandeeney [Fairy Tail], [Normal / Battle] Unknown

Earth: [Boss] Zirconis [Fairy Tail], [Normal / Battle] Unknown

Water: [Boss] Levia [Fairy Tail], [Normal / Battle] Unknown

Lightning [Boss] Raijin, [Normal / Battle] Unknown

Light: [Boss] Weisslogia [Fairy Tail], [Normal / Battle] Unknown

Darkness [Boss] Skiadrum [Fairy Tail], [Normal / Battle] Rogue

Though summoning the [Boss] is normally based on luck, summon temperament, and chakra amount; The Gamer removes the luck requirement. You must have enough chakra and substitute [Boss Name] for [Element]. Your being King removes the temperament piece of the equation.

[Cost: Boss – 1000 CP; Normal Summon – 100 CP]

-/-

With Garo resting in my 'pouch' I headed out to the main room. I was curious why no one had come to get me, or check on me in the night. I discovered the staff arguing about something. A baby? Odd…

Deciding to think on it later I entered the playroom and began a slow jog around the perimeter. After a few laps, I found a toy kunai. With a shrug I began to toss it upwards as I jogged. I added a toy shuriken that I spotted so I was using both hands. More children toddled in adding obstacles in my path.

I broke pattern by stopping my jog to begin jumping in place. I alternated jogging and jumping until the staff finally came in and spotted me. My tools taken away, I was led out of the room to eat. Which like sleep, I didn't need anymore. I briefly managed to spot a mop of blonde hair and blue eyes before my attention was redirected. Given oatmeal, a muffin and a few strips of bacon, I was left alone to eat. I had gained +5 DEX, +3 AGI, and +2 STR from my training.

I fed the bacon to Garo as it was the only source of meat I had and quickly downed the bland oatmeal. Reaching for the muffin, I froze as Garo growled softly. My instincts had kicked in at the same time. I felt a pull on my chakra and decided to solve the muffin later. I carefully carried it back to my room and put it on my futon.

I gathered a bit of chakra and touched the floor. A poof of smoke revealed Rogue with a large pack slung over his back. Garo immediately bounded over to the dragon and after some work, sat on his head.

["I apologize for the delay, my King. Skiadrum-sensei was rather surprised at what you reported. He spent the past two days studying the technique to ensure safety."] Rogue began. ["He suspects the reason the technique created so many clones was due to the fact you used a large second command. As for the mind shattering, pain is normal when using the technique at first. Perhaps because of your time in asleep in this world, you have become more in tune with your mind. So instead of pain, you felt the actual effect of the technique. It does in fact break small fragments of your mind to give to each clone to ensure duty is carried out efficiently."]

I frowned at Rogue's words. ["I know I lost contact… but did you say that I fell into hibernation?"]

["Yes my King. According to Skiadrum-sensei, it wasn't that you lost contact, but it seems at if you suffered a near death experience and entered hibernation to recover."]

My eyes widened at the statement. ["Wha-"]

["I bring a message about this very topic from Lord Igneel. As well as supplies for Garo-dono from Lady Grandeeney. Although Garo-dono is too young to check for elemental alignment, Lord Igneel was adamant that elemental foods of all types be supplied. Everything is the pack on my back."] Rogue finished by slipping the pack the floor without dislodging Garo.

I smiled. [Thank you Rogue-kun. I know why Igneel was adamant. As my partner, regardless of the fact that I am the King, Garo will probably be what's called a 'Zenta' type."]

Rogue smiled at my praise before looking confused. ["A 'Zenta' type my King?"]

I nodded. ["It's a rare type due to my own affinity. Zenta's, to put it simply, are considered 'all-plus-one'."]

["All-Plus-One?"] Rogue's brow was furrowed in confusion. I couldn't help be laugh. ["I won't spoil it for you Rogue-kun. Ask around if you're really curious. And thank you for your hard work."]

Rogue nodded and Garo hopped off his head as the dragon vanished in smoke. I pulled out the muffin and gazed at it. ["Poisoned huh Garo?"]

["Yes Tatsuo-sama. I believe it is."] I grinned ["Let's see how it affects me."]

Before Garo could move, I'd downed the muffin in four bites.

-/-

New Passive Unlocked!

Ambidextrous!

Most ninja have a dominant hand, but you don't. Training early in using both hands equally has paid off. You won't suffer a penalty for trying to fight with a non-dominate hand!

-/-

-/-

New Skill Created!

Poison Resistance! [Passive; Level 1; Exp 50%]

You are resistant to the effects of outside drugs or poisons. You will not feel the intended effects but that doesn't mean you should be reckless!

-/-

I cracked my neck as I noticed different effects pop up in angry red boxes. Sleeping Poison, Nausea Poison, Vomiting Poison, Toxic Plant Poison detected!

I cracked my neck as I noticed different effects pop up in angry red boxes. [Sleeping Poison, Nausea Poison, Vomiting Poison, Toxic Plant Poison detected!]

Health is decreasing by 10 every 2 seconds!

I panicked at the message and began to meditate.

I focused and waited out the 3 minutes I lost health.

-150 HP lost in total!

I rubbed my head at the sharp pain. I meditated for 5 minutes to be safe and then realized that Poison Resistance gained 5 levels. Ordeal over, I opened the supply bag and fetched Garo a snack while I read the message.


	4. Letter From Igneel or Ch 2 and a half

Don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or GARO! Do own my OC's! I don't profit from this but I do enjoy getting reviews. Flames will be fed to Garo or maybe Igneel and Co.

 **Note:** Due to the increasing length of 3 if I include the letter (over 3k and hardly scratched the surface in terms of story), I decided to make the letter it's own chapter. Please read and enjoy, as the letter is a key piece of plot!

I will explain age in chapter 3. There's also a puzzle regarding the new clan's name (it's Jugo's!) that I created for this. The fall of Uzushiogakure is somewhere between 30-40 years before the Kyuubi attack. I picked a number to keep it consistent. And you learn Tatsuo's true name in this!

Enjoy Chapter 2.5!

[Time Skip or Dragon Language]

 **Chapter 2.5** : Letter from Igneel

* * *

[To Our Esteemed King Acnologia;

I regret that I must explain things in a letter. But I understand from Rogue-kun that you are watched by the humans quite a bit from the shadows. You vanishing a second time would probably raise concerns by the leaders. I will try to go in human chronological order, to ease your understanding.

You were born 20,000 human years ago. 130 years ago you chose to journey around the human realm. You frequently sent letters back lamenting the brutal and senseless wars that human's waged. You also noted the increased development of 'Shinobi or Ninja's, along with the founding of 'Hidden Villages' and their leaders called Something-Kage. Normally tied to the land they inhabit. Fire = Ho, Lightning = Rai, Wind = Kaze and so forth.

Over the next 15-odd years you wandered through several hidden village's, finally settling in one called Uzushiogakure. Or 'The Village in the Whirlpools'. You were delighted to find this village because it was a peaceful place that practiced a favorite art of yours. Fuinjutsu or Seals. The main family living in Uzushiogakure were named Uzumaki.

Two years into your stay, the Uzumaki welcomed a smaller clan named Iblar. Unfortunately, the head of Iblar, held a secret that threatened to destroy Uzushiogakure. Over time, the Uzukage grew suspicious of the increased amount of Iblar at key points in the village. You, having proved quite adapt at Fuinjutsu, were enjoying your time among humans.

You supposedly learned several new seals from the Uzumaki. But peace was not meant to last. 10 years would pass. One night, the head of Iblar launched a surprise attack against the Uzumaki. Despite superior numbers, the Iblar were able to control what human's called "Senjutsu" or "Natural Energy". This was incredibly dangerous to those without training. But the Iblar didn't care, as their bodies innately absorbed that power from everything around them. They then used the gathered Senjutsu to transform their bodies into bizarre and semi-berserk fighting machines.

Unwilling to stand back and watch, you jumped to Uzushiogakure defense and channeled Senjutsu yourself to even the odds. Being able to control the energy without losing your mind meant you had a clear advantage. Killing Iblar that resisted, you spared those that surrendered or didn't fight. Making way to the Uzukage's home, you found the two clan heads locked in combat. Having seen the deaths of infants and other innocents, your rage peaked.

Your rage transformed the Senjutsu into Reijutsu, a unique trait to the King. Unleashing your Reijutsu in a pulse of pure power, you violently severed the Iblar's connection to Senjutsu. The head of Iblar was killed, and you drained his knowledge of how to control Senjutsu. As a personal punishment to the Iblar, you went around and destroyed all knowledge of how they could fully control Senjutsu. This left the remains of the clan without control and they would go on be reduced to almost a beast-like existence.

Due to your actions, the Uzukage made you a full member of the Uzushiogakure Shinobi Forces, and an honorary Uzumaki. You spent nearly the next 100 years in that village. Peace seemed to have finally come for Uzushiogakure. Despite being ordered around by humans, you enjoyed doing 'missions' for the village and seeing it prosper. But 50 years ago, you discovered that one village had placed you in a 'Bingo Book' or 'Dangerous Ninja Book' under the name Uzumaki Renji. You were given an S ranking, marking you as one of the best possibly in the whole world.

It was quickly copied into every other 'Bingo Book'. While running missions for Uzushiogakure you found odd things that didn't add up. People, living or dead, in the wrong place, a famous group using incorrect M.O.'s and other oddities. You managed to vaguely tie it back to something called ( **A/N:** The first four were crossed out in my draft, struckthrough isn't possible on FF I guess) TREE, LEAF, DIRT, AQUA, **ROOT** was circled several times.

I believe it was called ROOT, I apologize. The name escaped me for quite a while until I looked at a nearby tree. You attempted to discreetly keep an eye on this odd ROOT thing. You learned that someone was trying to pull strings to destroy Uzushiogakure, specifically YOU. Angered by this, you attempted to find and sever the head of ROOT but it seemed to be bound to in a village aptly named Konohagakure or 'Village in the Leaves'.

33 years ago, in one of your last messages, you lamented that Uzushiogakure had been destroyed. Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure all banded together and despite near annihilation of their forces over days, succeeded in causing Uzushiogakure to fall. The surviving Uzumaki scattered to the winds. You further explained that Konohagakure, the 'steadfast' ally of Uzushiogakure hadn't arrived until the battle was nearly over.

Several of the ninja complained about conflicting orders and delays. You had managed to carefully strip the fallen, and sent the items back home, for protection. After all the ninja, both 'friend' and foe alike were gone, you claimed to be heading off and fulfilling a promise to the late Uzukage. Your disgust was not hidden as you admitted to be heading to Konohagakure and seeking the 'last' Uzumaki that was there.

Sadly, that was 32 years ago. It was also the last contact and sign of life we heard of you until nearly 2 years ago. We did feel an overwhelming amount of power moments before losing contact with you. I fear that whatever that power was forced you into hibernation. More worrisome is the loss of nearly 20,000 years of memories and skills. We will look into the possible causes and solutions so worry not. We have kept the items sent from the fall of Uzushiogakure. We will keep them til the end of time if that is your wish. Now, about your sudden awakening and transformation in a Dragon Hanyou. It is purely speculation at this point, but perhaps you sensed the need for your power and began the process of awakening. But due to the suddenness of your hibernation, it's believed that you became a Hanyou to increase your own chances of survival and adapt to your powers better over time.

I apologize for not being able to explain this to you in person.

-Igneel, Lord of Fire]


	5. First Stage!

**Note:** Tatsuo is 2 years older than the main cast (one year older than team 9). I had fun coming up with taxes for the shopkeeper. Due to story flow, this one is a bit short (could have included the letter after all but oh well). But it will be back up to ~3-3.5k next chapter.

Thanks to oneoddtodd for reviewing both chapter 3 and 4, I'm glad you enjoyed the explanation. And to davycrockett100 for an encouraging smiley review!

[Time Skip or Dragon Language]

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Non Dragon Summon/Demon/Bijuu/Pissed Person Talking"**

Jutsu / System Message

EDIT 7/5/2017: More Math Errors... Ryo for Masks is 18,000 total. Not 12,000.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** First Stage!

[4 Year's Later; Mid-day; Age 6]

I read Igneel's letter again, before glancing down at a ruckus in the marketplace. I jumped down easily from the tree, over looking a dango shop, and started to make my way into the market proper. At six years old I was abnormally tall and built for my age. I stood a bit over 52in (~132cm) and weighed around 70lbs (~32kg). All of that weight was clearly muscle though. I pushed my way through the growing crowd.

I sensed ANBU in the wings and rapidly began to sign. At the same time, I triggered a certain hidden seal that would alert the Hokage that something was amiss with a certain person.

 _Target Fox._

 _All Hold._

 _I Handle._

 _Violence Breaks Hold._

I couldn't see a response, not that I'd have bothered looking. I finally entered the heart of the ruckus to find a shopkeeper, who sold masks, yelling a 4-year old boy with sunshine blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Uzumaki Naruto. A fox mask lay between them.

"I ain't selling to you brat! Get outta here before I-" But the man stopped as I approached. His face morphed from rage to disgust. "It's _you_." He spat venomously

I paid him no mind and calmly grabbed a dragon mask from the wall. Exiting and heading over to Naruto, I picked up the fox mask. I adopted a pondering look.

"Let's see here; normal price for a mask is 150 ryo with tax so two would be 300; adding in the 'life' tax of 1,000% plus the 'demon' tax of 1,000%" The shopkeeper was sweating bullets as I 'mumbled' aloud all these fake taxes. "I know I missing oh right! The "Dirtying my store by entering" and "Be grateful I served you at all" taxes… each… 2,000% right?" I was speaking hypothetically of course "So in total that amounts to… 18,000 ryo for two masks!" I pulled out my wallet, in reality my inventory and calmly counted out 18,000 ryo.

I started to enter the store than stopped. "Hmm… I suppose if I entered the store to pay, I'd have to pay the Dirtying tax again huh?" The man had lost all color, as the people around us began to mutter. Turning to him with a wide smile I pressed the money into his trembling hands. Without looking at anyone else I calmly helped Naruto off the ground and handed him the fox mask. He looked up at me in wonder before I grinned. "Hey, Naru-kun? Can I have the fox mask? I like foxes. I'll give you the dragon in return?"

Naruto nodded slowly as I placed the dragon mask on his face and secured it. I then did the same with the fox mask. "Wanna go play ninja?" I asked taking the younger boy's hand in mine and tugging him away from the shop. I couldn't see it, but Naruto was clearly amused when he retorted "We're not ninja Tatsu-niisan, with masks we're ANBU! Come on Fox! I think a robber went that way!"

"Yes sir, Dragon-Taichou!" I faux saluted to my 'captain' as I allowed myself to be dragged down an alleyway in mock pursuit. For the next two hours we played 'ANBU' amid the alleys and roofs of Konoha. I could feel the amused stare of the true ANBU at our play. Eventually, Naruto grew tired of ANBU and we retreated back home.

To a home that was built with the help of a certain ANBU member at the Hokage's mixed joy and frustration. Hidden deep in the woods, littered with traps and seals. It was a paradise away from the village. I tossed up privacy seals and locked everything before entering to find Naruto rummaging through the fridge. "Think we should have gone to Ichiraku's Ramen? Keep up the-"

"Bleh! I've had enough ramen over the past week to last the rest of my life! And heaven only knows that old monkey is gonna keep 'treating' me to it too!" Naruto snarled at the thought of his 'facade'. He pulled out a cucumber and began munching on it.

"Feel like anything specific for lunch?" I asked my back to Naruto, rummaging through my inventory for my food stash. Unlimited inventory will cause a hoarding problem in anyone. Naruto merely sighed.

"What's the opposite of ramen then?" He asked "A salad or sushi?" I wondered aloud as Naruto laughed. "Sure Tatsu-nii, a salad would be great." I heard his retreating footsteps and a happy roar from Garo.

"Be gentle Garo!" I called up automatically as I began to make a fresh healthy salad. And tuna sushi. The past four years had been a whirlwind since I got Igneel's message. I began to piece together bits and pieces of memories that would come in flashes. Oddly, having a photographic memory didn't help in retrieving old memories.

 _ **[Start of Flashback!]**_

Heading over to the bookshelf, I gazed at three in particular. "History of Chakra", "History of the Elemental Nations", "Understanding Fuinjutsu Intermediate Book 4" had actually been useful. But not for a stupid test by the matron. I'd used my Kage Bunshin skill and set off in search of the Hokage. I had to wait most of Sunday but to see his reaction when I told him everything was priceless. Terrifying but priceless.

I never did find out what happened to the staff, as come Monday we had a whole new one. The Hokage was startled to find out nearly a month later, that I had moved into Naruto's room. And a lot of it had to do with how I hid for so long from the genin and jonin that 'helped' take care of him.

Stealth and Chakra Strings. Since I didn't sleep, I devoted all my time to maxing out the rare ability as it was in Konohagakure. I gained 10 points in DEX and 5 in AGI during my training. It would seem that ninja, for all their skills, rarely looked up. I hid in the rafters and was hardly found, except when I wanted to be. Mostly to the ANBU called Inu, and occasionally another called Neko. At the age of three, I was Naruto's self-appointed guardian. This would last for a year when Naruto could walk.

Kicked out at a little over two, I promptly left the orphanage as well. Neither of us seemed to be missed. Taking Naruto out to the woods near our future home, I settled on hunting and fishing to survive. Oddly after a few days and numerous kills, the five skills merged into one. I gained several new skills as well.

-/-

Item Creation! [Active/Passive; Level 20; Exp 90%]

By combining simple items together you've created something new! This skill will grow and change as you discover more recipes to make.

Current List:

Wooden Bow

Wooden Arrows

Wooden Fishing Rod

Wooden Fishing Spear

Sharpened Rock Knife

Make-Shift Tent

Campfire

Passively Increases All Stats by 10%

-/-

Hunterborn [Active/Passive; Level 15; Exp 76%]

You've been thrown to the wild. Unlike many that would give up and despair, you take the challenge full force! Able to hunt game, get the best meats and even items for selling. You scavenge for raw materials and gather plants and edibles from nature.

Passively Increases All Stats by 7%

-/-

Cooking [Active/Passive; Level 25; Exp 45%]

Your not a tradition cook by any means! Ignoring such things as simple rice and eggs, you've jumped to the advance stage of 'Wild' Cooking!

Increases HP and CP gained from eating your own cooked meals by +75!

-/-

Stealth [Passive; Level 45; Exp 14%]

Sneak, Sneak, Sneak STAB!

The ability to remain undetected by enemies or those searching for you.

Decreases chance of detection by 45%

Passively Increases AGI and WIS by 22%

-/-

Chakra Strings [Active/Passive; Level 15/Max; Exp 100%]

The ability to create and stick strings of chakra from your fingers. Not a very common practice in Konohagakure but is heavily used in Sunagakure's Puppet Corp.

Active: 10 CP per string, per minute; length maxed at 50ft, and max weight per string is 20lbs.

Passively Increases DEX by 10%

-/-

I was disappointed that it two nearly ten days for anyone to realize Naruto was gone. The Hokage was PISSED when he found out what happened, but was oddly silent at how I chose do deal with it. Sent back to our 'campsite' with the familiar ANBU 'Inu', he remained with us for an entire week. Naruto was overjoyed when Inu summoned dogs, thinking they were new playmates. All but one left to secure the area. The small pug seemed resigned to being treated as a 'doggy', played fetch along with chasing Naruto around in fun and several other 'doggy games'.

Inu seemed… happy despite the pug's silent protests. I decided not to pry into the slight demeanor change.

-/-

Sense the World [Passive; Level 1; Exp 1%]

You've unlocked the ability to sense the world, including but not limited to:

Chakra Nature [Must be touching the person's palm]

Emotional State [Better readings with a better relationship]

Negative Intentions

Killing Intent [KI]

-/-

I was confused when after the week with Inu I got a gold pop-up.

Hidden Quest Chain Unlocked!

First Hidden Link Complete!

Leave the 'relative' safety of the orphanage to pursue Naruto. Protect, Feed and Shelter him until the Hokage finds you.

Bonus Objective: Prove to Inu that you can take care of both of you without his active assistance.

Reward: 1000 EXP, 50,000 Ryo, 400 Reputation with Inu and the Hokage, and Continuing the Chain

Bonus Reward: ? (Speak to the Hokage to gain)

I had totally forgotten about Levels… now with this new EXP added to my gains from Hunting and such I had a total of 15 level's to spend. Inu started to dismiss his summons when Garo arrived from his own hunt, a boar in his massive jaws. Now two years old, Garo had grown to 8ft long with a muscular body and large wings. He stood nearly a foot taller than me. His mouth was a mix of baby and adult teeth, regardless a bite was incredibly painful. A bite in the right spot was deadly, due to the toxin he now secreted.

To prevent accidentally harming anyone, Garo had reluctantly resigned to biting me and injecting the excess toxin in my blood at night. This skyrocketed my Poison Resistance due to the fact that Garo was unable to create a perfect poison as he was still growing and I was gaining more power at the same time. He wouldn't reach his full power or body size until he was nearly 5000 human years old. It wasn't helped by the fact my Hanyou state created unforeseen issues as well. Factoring that it, he probably would be full grown until closer to 7000 human years old.

Each dragon year is equal to one human decade (10 years). We age incredibly slow. And of course, never having seen a dragon before, the pack of dogs canceled the release and readied to protect Naruto and I. Garo froze, realizing the sudden hostility was directed at him. Unwilling to do anything to harm the two children, Garo slowly shifted from 'back from hunting excitement!' to 'not a threat to you… at this moment'.

Inu attempted to speak, only to form half sounds from shock. The tension was instantly shattered when a rather oblivious Naruto climbed onto Garo's back and began to push and pull while chanting "Wide! Wide! Wide!"

"A-Ano… does Hokage-sama you have" a shaking hand raised to point "that creature?" Inu finally asked as I frowned. I glanced at Garo with a smirk.

"Well?" I asked, deciding to test Garo's understanding of the language. Tossing me a frown, Garo carefully began to write in the dirt upside down.

"Hello, ANBU-san. My name is Garo. I am a Male Dragon. I do believe the Hokage knows of my existence, but he maybe behind the times. The last time he saw me I was still unhatched in my egg."

"It… He… can understand… and write?" Inu stammered before suddenly fainting. The summons vanished with a yelp of confusion. Garo merely glared at me before retrieving the dropped boar.

"Great Job!" I gave a small thumbs up. "You've really gained nice handwriting!" Garo scowled ["You've been working on Calligraphy. That helps me too."]

"True enough." I admitted as Garo moved around the ANBU to let me start prepping the boar. I was deep in my work of skinning and dressing the boar, Garo moving at a slow jog with a laughing Naruto when Inu awoke.

Ignoring the fact that Inu was was awake, I was now curing some of the meat, cut into strips to jerky. The remainder was roasting over a fire. Deciding to ignore Garo for now, Inu suddenly asked "So… why make jerky?"

Without sparing him a glance I open a small sack and pulled out a piece of finished jerky. Offering it his direction I replied "I don't think you were supposed to take those odd pills to last the week. Eat something, it's not poisonous." The slight weight in my hand vanished. Detecting shock yet pleasure in Inu direction, I reached for another sack and tossed it him.

Naruto, smelling the jerky, had Garo stop his jog and ran over. "Wab Wab Wab!" He cheered as I broke another strip into smaller pieces and placed them on a smaller 'mat'.

"The first one was rabbit. Which Naruto calls 'Wab'. The sack I gave you is of boar. Enjoy." I turned the meat and broke another strip into pieces for Naruto. After I'd finished with all the meat, Inu suddenly began to break down our 'camp'. The sack of jerky I'd given him vanished, as Inu turned serious.

"We're going to the Hokage." Then he remembered Garo… "Um, can Garo shrink? I don't think going through the village with him that size would be good."

Garo looked at him annoyed. With a calm scratch in the dirt "I can and will. Thank you ANBU-san." was spelled out as Garo began to glow gold. Within a minute Garo was now wrapped around my neck, barely a foot long. Inu picked up Naruto and with a quick motion to follow we bounded off towards the Hokage.

[Hokage's Office]

"You want **me/him to what?!** "

* * *

A question to readers: Should I create a side story that would list Tatsuo's stats? Or would you mind the occasional "Interlude" Chapter that would show his stats.


	6. Second Stage!

**The Standard Disclaimers Go Here. Thank you very much.**

 **Note:** Longest Chapter to date! Over 5k in length. I couldn't find a good point to cut it in two or three as the next chapter goes over ANBU training with Team Ro.

Thanks again to everyone who gave their input regarding decimals and Observe. I've gone with .4 keep the same, and .5 round up. I've decided to go with Scan for the name instead of Observe. I decided with the System Update that the power would 'troll' Tatsuo in how it named things. A bit of comedy in a (currently) serious story without breaking character. You'll notice even before the update but Tatsuo won't heh.

 _ **Do ignore the update notices on some chapters. I either forgot the Title or didn't Bold it. I must be consistant!** _

[Time Skip or Dragon Language]

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Non Dragon Summon/Demon/Bijuu/Pissed Person Talking"**

Jutsu / System Message

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Second Stage

[Hokage's Office: 15 Minute's Earlier]

The Hokage was glaring at Shimura Danzo. It was the fifth time in three weeks that his old teammate 'asked' to have Velius Tatsuo and Uzumaki Naruto placed in his Not-So-Dead ROOT program. It had taken quite a while to figure out what exactly the young Tatsuo _was_ in truth. The closest Senju Tsunade had been able to determine was the boy was a type of lizard hanyou. The very existence of hanyou was incredibly rare. This is first time Konoha has 'possessed' one.

Sadly the boy quickly grew fed up with the constant blood draws and in a temper tantrum caused every drop of blood outside his body to explode into blue fire. Oddly, outside the obvious loss of equipment, the only human harm came to a ROOT member. The member was gone, the body burned to nothing, with only a faint human outline amid the scorched armor and mask.

-/-

Toxin's Do Explode Ya Know? [Passive; Level Max; Exp 100%]

Your toxic blood can kill or save, depending on the circumstances. But, like many things, a sudden exposure to Reijutsu makes it go BOOM!

-/-

Danzo growled silently at his former friends 'Will of Fire' philosophy. Shinobi did not need emotions! As he traveled the hallway, a familiar ANBU passed, with the very subjects in tow! Allowing the trio to pass him, Danzo slunk back and signaled a ROOT operative in the Hokage's office to activate the Telepathy Jutsu. This way Danzo could hear everything that was said and the Hokage remained ignorant. What Danzo didn't realize was how high his 'friends' KI was as he spoke.

"It seems that you've done Konoha a service by taking care of young Naruto here. I'm not happy how it came to be but… Something wrong Tatsuo-kun?"

Thanks to the Gamer's Mind, I wasn't affected by the intense KI coming from the Hokage. I was in fact, more interested in the 5th hidden one in the office. Silently, Garo slid off me and headed for the oddity.

"No, Hokage-sama. I apologize for my lack of attention." I bowed apologetically as the Hokage frowned slightly.

"No harm done. It's been a while since you've been in civilization if memory serves." I affirmed that, "I'll have one of my ANBU take you to your new home later. But first a question. Why did you..."

"Protect Uzumaki Naruto? Feed him, play with him, dare I say… love him as a younger brother? That's easy Hokage-sama. Because I wanted to. Selfish? Maybe. It wasn't done to be 'noble', nor of some warped or twisted sense of duty. It was simply because I wanted to. I saw how he was treated and didn't like it. Once the orphanage kicked him out, and by rights, no longer could claim him, I took him away."

Inu made a sound to interrupt but I continued on "As you know Hokage-sama, I'm not normal. Not in the least. I don't know why the village hates this lovable bundle of joy, but frankly I don't care. I have claimed Uzumaki Naruto as mine. As an important person to me. And I will protect who and what I care about, come Hell or Heaven, all who attempt to harm them will fall!" I declared, slightly out of breath.

Naruto left Inu loosened hold, and was tugging at my leg. I bent down and swept him up in a hug. His laugh brought a smile to my face. The room was silent for several minutes as all present, seen or no, digested my heartfelt declaration. My piece said, I was happy to play with Naruto as I found a spot on the couch. Outside, Danzo was fuming at my statements. Everything about me had rubbed the old Warhawk the wrong way since day one.

After another few moments Sarutobi Hiruzen coughed. "Well, that answer was unexpected. One I'm glad to hear aloud, but admittedly, from a surprising source." He admitted thoughtfully. "I suppose as Hokage, it's my duty to put that sentiment to the test. Very well." Hiruzen stood up, now regaining the aura of the Hokage.

"Velius Tatsuo. As the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, I formally request that you, currently a civilian, put your declaration to practice and join the ANBU under my personal command."

As my mind began to process what was asked of me, the door slammed open. Shimura Danzo, seething in rage, stormed in. My bewildered response mixed with Danzo seething one perfectly.

" **You want me/him to what?!"**

"Bullshit Hiruzen! I've been asking-" but Danzo was cut off as his ROOT member was dragged out by a very pissed off Garo. My mind registered who had broken in the room and as I lashed out in rage, a blue flame encased my hand. Danzo caught it as the ANBU scrambled to secure both invaders, but the flame vanished into his palm. Danzo stumbled forward in pain, reacting as though burned, and a strange link suddenly formed between us. To me at least.

-/-

[Reijutsu! Forced Soul Subjugation!]

Puppeteer of the Soul [Active/Passive; Level 10; Exp 50%]

As the Dragon God King, Destroyer and/or Protector of Souls, you've finally awoken the first and most basic ability! Able to push your soul flame into a living being, you force a master/servant link with them. Unlike seals used to silence others, the soul flame is undetectable and unbreakable. Only you can break the link without causing instant death.

Active: You shut down the conscious mind and are able to extract the deepest secrets merely by asking. It is recommended that the puppet be restrained. Cost: 200 CP per minute. **Warning!** Continued use can cause damage to the puppet. It is advised to have INT 100+ and WIS at 50+ to reduce the risk of damage.

Passive: You learn whatever new information the puppet does. If the puppet is linked with a Yami Bunshin, the Bunshin automatically creates a mental map of where the puppet goes and points out any and all traps, seals or other dangers.

Passively Boosts All Stats by 5%; Luck is now available!

-/-

Danzo hissed in pain as the skin on his hand peeled rapidly before blistering. I reacted as though shocked by my own power. A sad sounding ding warned me that our relationship had dropped from Neutral to Unfriendly.

-/-

New Skill!

Deceit, Lies and Hidden Hearts! [Passive; Level 2; Exp 3%]

People lie. Shinobi, by profession, are notorious liars and deceivers. Now you've learned how to take those skills to the next level.

-4% Chance of Getting Caught

-10% to Relationship if Caught outside a task

+4% Bonus when Undercover or Training

-/-

A medic was quickly brought in to heal Danzo's hand. I watched the process in fascination. After the iryo-nin left, Danzo was told off by the Hokage and ordered to permanently disband his shadow organization. As Danzo left, everyone knew ROOT would still exist when all was said and done. Finally the Hokage turned back to me.

"I apologize for Danzo's behavior. He's… eccentric, to be polite. But back to the matter at hand. Do you remember my request?" I merely nodded yes. I could feel the tension as all in the room waited for my response.

Though against my nature, I dropped to one knee and bowed my head as I spoke "I, Velius Tatsuo, do hereby agree to the Sandaime Hokage's request of joining ANBU, to be able to protect those precious to me from the shadows. Especially one Uzumaki Naruto." I deliberately put strong emphasis on the final sentence.

Several happy dings told me that my relationship's had changed once more. I'd look into it later. The atmosphere seemed to shift as the Hokage remained silent. Finally the Hokage spoke. "A fine admission. Welcome to ANBU. You'll be assigned to Team Ro when your training is finished. Now, this is unusual but I will be personally overseeing your initial tests."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

With a quick word to his secretary, we vanished to the hidden ANBU headquarters. Boar, not a member of Team Ro, remained behind to watch Naruto.

Hidden Quest Chain!

Bonus: Request to Join ANBU under the Hokage's Personal Command

-/-

Second Link Quest Complete!

Quest: Agree to join ANBU.

Reward: Possible ANBU training and equipment, Possible to better protect Uzumaki Naruto.

-/-

Third Link Quest Start!

Impress everyone with your ability during the tests. Utilize your blood-line to get the best training.

Side Quest 1: ?

Side Quest 2: ? 0/3

Side Quest 3: ?

Side Quest 4: ?

Side Quest 5: ?

Reward: Formally Inducted into ANBU and training begins

Side Quest Rewards: ?, ?, ?, ?,?

-/-

We arrived at a dizzying speed. "Is that… a jutsu?" I asked feeling my feet touch the ground. The Hokage smiled. "It is indeed. It's called the Shunshin." I nodded as we entered the building before admitting "I want to learn that skill."

"In time child. First, we must test your abilities." I nodded in understanding. I followed down several hallways until we reached a fully equipped doctors office. The doctor, wearing a Butterfly mask, motioned for me to sit down on the table. She then began asking questions.

Name? "Velius Tatsuo

Age? "4 years and 6 months"

This caused the pen to stop writing. "I'm sorry. I think I misheard."

"You didn't. He's really 4 years and 6 months old." A glance to the Hokage caused a jerk of surprise, confusion and 'oh shit!'.

"H-H-Hokage-sama is here as well?"

"Yes. He wished to oversee Tatsuo-kun personally." Inu stated coolly as the Hokage hid a smirk.

"I'll proceed with the blood draw now..."

I form an X with my arms. "No Thank You. I've had enough of my blood drained to last the next 5 years!"

The Hokage spoke. "Tatsuo-kun, it's needed on file."

"You just…" I felt my panic rising only to be washed away in a sea of calm. "It's because of my true state correct." The Hokage nodded. "A blood test won't tell you the truth. Not advanced enough. But so long as it never goes into my 'regular' file, I'll explain what I am."

I felt several eyebrows raise at this. The Hokage thought a moment. "Alright. I accept that request. This information is declared an S-rank secret, known only to those present or whoever Tatsuo-kun chooses to tell. Punishment is death. Understood?"

"Hai!" The members of the incomplete Team Ro: Inu, Neko and Tori all saluted. I bowed to the Hokage in gratitude.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. As some of you may already know, I am what's called a Hanyou. Or half demon. Though in my case it's not really because of a demon, but my own blood acting strangely."

I motioned to Hokage-sama to drop the permanent henge. My 'normal' appearance of a well-built boy with long brown haired and matching brown eyes who had a fair complexion, poofed away in smoke.

Standing in 'his' place was my 'true' form. My brown hair turned a dark blue, my eyes turned 'pure' black with black scales around them and I gained a good three inches in height. I also had nails like claws on my hands and talons on my feet. Along with canine fangs in my mouth. My skin went from fair to several shades darker. My eyes weren't pure black, it appeared that way because my iris was a dark brown and the pupil was naturally black. A slim black tail poked through my pants. As my ears grew the beginnings of horns.

I registered a shift to hostility at my sudden change. I waited several minutes as the tension began to fade. As several people, the Hokage included, stepped closer for a better look, I shrugged. Finally the Hokage coughed and the wandering ANBU snapped back to position. I received a motion to continue.

"I am not a demon, but a dragon. In this form you would call me a Dragon Hanyou." Garo, who'd hidden inside me during all this, finally came out. He curled protectively around me.

"And this, is my Partner Garo. He is not an it. He is not an animal. He is not a summon. He is able to understand human speech and write responses if required. Inu can attest to that fact."

The dog masked man nodded vigorously. The Hokage, wise old monkey, caught a specific statement and called me out on it.

"You say Garo is not a summon. Does this mean you have the ability to summon?"

"Thanks to an odd blood-line I regained it in the orphanage." This caused another set of eyebrows rising.

"Blood-line? This is the first I've heard of it." The Hokage frowned. I coughed to get his attention. "It's the first time I'm admitting to having it. I didn't want Danzo to learn of it. That man creeps me out. Always has. Information for a shinobi is gold and should be guarded as such, am I wrong?"

"No, not at all. I'm merely shocked that you would have learned that mentality already." The Hokage's voice contained a hint of sadness. I shrugged again. "You grow up quick in the orphanage."

The Hokage nodded before turning serious. "First things first. Can you summon?"

"Yes sir." I received a nod to go ahead as the group backed up to give me space. I didn't form any hand-signs before molding chakra and slamming my palm down with a call of "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Rogue!"

A large poof of smoke filled the area, fading to reveal the coal-gray dragon that now stood on the floor. I felt my chakra drain slightly but knew it would recover without meditation.

[You summoned me, my King?] Rogue asked looking around at everyone present.

[I did, yes, but not for battle. I needed to prove to the leader that I could summon. I'm sorry to have wasted your time. And thanks for coming.] I replied with a grin.

But surprisingly Rogue didn't leave. Instead he gazed at everyone present, this time with much greater focus. "The summon doesn't talk?" Neko questioned at our 'conversation' of growls. I shook my head both yes and no.

"My summons are different in that they refuse to work with humans under normal circumstances. The contract itself isn't in this realm at all. As such they do talk, but not in a language that humans or other summons understand. Of course, I can understand them just fine. And they can all write if needed."

Inu did an earth jutsu which summoned dirt. I glanced at Rogue apologetically. ["They want a demonstration that you can understand human speech. Just write something in the dirt. But please be nice and don't mention I'm your King!"] I cautioned, feeling Rogue's annoyance at my explanations.

Rogue's gaze focused on the Hokage. He quickly nodded before writing "Hello Lord Leader. I understand there is some confusion about my species?"

The Hokage gazed at the message intently. I mentally face-faulted at not addressing him properly in my explanation. "Hello there, Rogue was it? I am known as the Hokage, for future reference."

Rogue blinked before clearing the message with a sweep of his tail. "Deepest apologies, Lord Hokage. I, Rogue, am honored to meet you. It was my mistake earlier. Tatsuo has spoken often of the Hokage, but I did not understand that it was a title given to a person."

The Hokage looked impressed and gave a small chuckle. "I hear you don't work with humans? If Tatsuo-kun asked you to, would you?"

Rogue did not bristle at the informal way his King was addressed. Another tail sweep and "If it is what Tatsuo wishes then yes of course" followed. Several murmurs were heard, as the Hokage glanced from me to Rogue and back again.

"I think this is enough proof that Tatsuo-kun can summon." Hiruzen admitted with a nod to Rogue. "It was nice meeting you Rogue-san. You can dismiss him now Tatsuo."

I bowed slightly. "Hai, Hokage-sama." ["Thanks for coming and I'll explain the -kun thing later okay!"]

Rogue nodded, before leaving a simple final message in the dirt, amid the smoke of his departure.

"Farewell."

Satisfied, Hiruzen had the dirt removed and motioned to me. "So… what else can this blood-line allow you to do?"

"I can learn jutsu's by touching them. It does destroy the scroll it's written on though." A good start I thought, "Can you bring me three or so?"

With a nod, Tori vanished. He returned several moments later with a small stack of scrolls. I accepted them, laying them flat on my lap.

"Ready?" I asked rhetorically before touching the first and getting a pop-up.

New Jutsu!

Shunshin no Jutsu! [Active/Passive]

A D-rank jutsu that allows users to move over distance by increasing their speed with chakra. To an observer it appears you are teleporting. Often covered with smoke or leaves.

Cost: 200 CP

Would you like to learn It? Yes or No

Side Quest: ? (1/3)

I eagerly hit Yes and watched as the scroll dissolved into light particles and entered my body. I waited for the light to vanish before touching the next scroll.

-/-

New Skill Set!

Iryo-Ninjutsu!

Mystical Palm Technique [Active/Passive]

Side Quest: ? (2/3)

An A-rank jutsu that is the staple of Iryo-nin healing. It sends the users chakra into the target to speed up natural healing. It normally requires near perfect chakra control.

Cost: 50 CP per minute

Would you like to learn It? Yes or No

Again I eagerly hit Yes and watched the scroll dissolve. I gained a couple other skills to complete the 'Set'.

Diagnosis [Active; Level 1; Exp 0%]

A supplementary skill that allows you to see the targets injuries.

Cost: 5 CP per minute

-/-

Human Anatomy [Passive; Level Max]

Knowledge of the human body is critical in being able to properly set bones and heal woulds.

The entire 'set' Passively Boosted Wisdom by 10%

The Hokage motioned for me to wait. "Which scrolls did you bring Tori?"

"The Shunshin, The Mystical Palm Technique, A Scroll on the Elemental Leaf Control Exercises, and the basic academy three."

"In that order?"

"Yes sir."

The Hokage looked at me seriously. "Did you learn The Mystical Palm Technique?" I nodded yes.

"Show me."

Neko pulled out a kunai and slashed her palm, not deep enough to do permanent damage but enough for the display. I gripped her wrist and held my right hand over the wound. My hand glowed with green chakra and within seconds the injury was healed.

I could feel the Hokage was getting a headache. "This… just… I'm so glad Danzo doesn't know about this." Hiruzen muttered as he rubbed his temples. "So.. you eat the scroll and gain the knowledge it contains?"

"That's correct sir. But it won't work on reports or scrolls of that type. And the scroll is destroyed in the process..."

"I see. Continue. Next should be the Elemental Control yes?" I peered down at the scroll before nodding yes. He motioned for me to 'eat' it. I did. I touched it and blinked at the pop-up.

New Skill Set!

Elemental Chakra Control! [Active/Passive]

Would you like to learn It? Yes or No

Again I pressed Yes and watched as it dissolved. This one actually hurt my head a bit, as it contained five different things to learn. It was also odd to the watchers as my body glowed like a muted rainbow for nearly a minute afterward.

Elemental Affinity Unlocked!

Primary Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Yin and Yang

Primary Affinities are granted a 2% bonus, Secondary's get a 1% and Tertiary get none.

Side Quest Complete: ? (3/3!)

I blinked a bit stupidly at the message. I don't think that's normal but I decided to wait about saying anything. I turned to find everyone staring at me slack jawed like a fish. That's not normal either. Beyond confused now, I slowly raised my hand and asked "Should I continue?"

Regaining a bit of composure the Hokage nodded before adding "You don't have for approval to eat the rest. Once your done we'll continue testing." I gave a quick nod before eating the three remaining scrolls.

New Skill Set!

The Academy Three!

Would you like to learn Them? Yes or No

I hit Yes a final time and decided to look at the skills later. Though I did wonder what it meant by "Skill Set". The Hokage, who'd been writing for a bit, handed me a final scroll. "Eat this and cast it, we need to continue the tests in your human form."

I blinked and did so. I gained the A-Rank Skill Shape-shifter [Active/Passive; Level Max; Exp: Mastered] which cost 5000 CP to cast and required 50 CP a minute to maintain. I paused at the cost and cleared my throat.

"Um… Hokage-sama? I don't have the chakra to cast this and maintain it… at the moment. But if you give me a few minutes I can remedy the issue and show you another aspect of my blood-line."

The doctor looked eager, as the Hokage looked a bit pensive. "Alright. Go ahead and do what you need to." I nodded, feeling all eyes on me and opened my status window. I clicked Level Up! The world suddenly turned gray and froze.

Important System Ability Update!

Stat's will be modified by the decimal points due to bonuses during calculation.

.4 or lower keeps the stat the same while .5 or higher boosts the stat up.

Wisdom is also modified to now increase Chakra Recovery Rate by a constant x.5. [In battle recovery rate is now x1, while non-combat rate is x2.5].

I went from level 1 to 2 and gained the following:

+20 Stat Points (My INT was currently 36 (34.8 up +1 from Royal) with bonus so 15, +5 from King Title)

+1 Perk Point

Perks Opened the following:

Body:

Tougher than Nails or Kunai [0/5]: (+5 Vitality gained per Level)

Fast, Faster, FASTER [0/5]: (+5 Agility gained per Level)

Combat Monster [0/5]: (+5 Strength gained per Level)

Hit, Hit, Hit, HIT [0/5]: (+5 Dexterity gained per Level)

Mind:

Calm Mind, Keen Mind [0/5]: (+5 Intelligence gained per Level)

Control, Mold, Survive [0/5]: (+5 Wisdom gained per Level)

Lucky Stars, Lucky Life [0/5]: (+5 Luck gained per Level)

Soul:

Master of None [0/?]: (+1 to All Stat's gained per Level)

Reijutsu [0/?]: (+10% Boost to Reijutsu and -10% cost)

Despite the obvious benefits of a +5 to my Int, I decided to go with +5 to Wis instead. My Int could be boosted through points, my Wis was my lowest stat at the moment. I put my one point into Control, Mold, Survive. I then put all 20 Stat points into Int bringing it up to an amazing 75 (75.3 down) with bonuses. I decided based on my in battle recovery rate (75 x1) of 75 per minute that I should level at least one more time.

Clicking Level Up! I watched as I went from 2 to 3 and gained 40 points (35 from Int and +5 from King) and another perk point. Repeating the process, 40 point to Int and a perk to Control, Mold, Survive; which went from +5 per Level to +10.

-/-

Passive Skill Gained!

Intelligence has broken 100!

I am so smart! S-M-R-T!

Your eyes have sharpened to the point you'll longer lose perception at high speeds.

-/-

I was a more than a bit annoyed at the Passive Skill's Title. Was the power making fun of me? I check once more based on my in battle recovery rate. It was better (157 x1) at 157 per minute. I could hold the henge at this level and maybe a few other techniques, but I wasn't sure what would come in the future. And based on the chakra I couldn't sense, I thought would need to hold some-sort high-level technique to do that as well.

For thinking logically and figuring out a piece of training you earn +1 Int and +5 Wis.

I decided that my in battle recovery rate needed to be at least 200 per minute. Clicking Level Up! I went from 3 to 4 and gained a massive 110 points (105 Int and +5 King). My eye's bugged out as my Int hit 211! I put the perk point into Tougher than Nails or Kunai. Well… I'd hit my goal in terms of recovery. Damn passives are powerful!

-/-

Passive Skill Gained!

Intelligence has broken 200!

D'Oh! I mean S-M-A-R-T!

You make any Nara nervous. And any Uzumaki jealous. +200% EXP to Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu; +50 Chakra for each point of Intelligence (+100 total) (Retroactive)

-/-

Passive Skill Gained!

Wisdom has broken 100!

Smooth Skill, Smoother Control

Pool of Chakra [Passive; Level Max; Chakra Limit: 5,000]

Similar to the Legendary Iryo-nin Senju Tsunade, you can now 'divert or seal' a portion of your chakra away for emergency storage. Unlike Tsunade's technique you will not be harmed but using your 'Chakra Pool'.

-/-

Passive Skill Gained!

All Stat's have reached 50!

Harmony (Stage 1)

The first stage in what some call enlightenment, you've unlocked it. Not really by your own power, so to speak but… a present for success and maybe incentive to balance out a tiny bit more?

Present: Boost the Amount of Health per point of Vitality by 25! (Retroactive)

Yay! Bonus: Dungeon Create and Exit!

Hopeful Incentive: Scan Skill Gained!

-/-

Mastered Skills

Skills you have completely mastered gain bonus abilities. The most noticeable thing is that they can be cast with a thought instead of shouting the name.

Ehhh?! I spoke to soon it seems. I decided to use the new wisdom passive right away. I felt my Chakra drop from 33,250 to 28,250 and a little purple diamond appeared in the status window. I decided to save my stat points for now and turned back to the Hokage.

 _Shape-shifter!_

I felt my chakra drain another 5000 points but this would be quickly recovered. The permanent henge cloaked me once more and I smiled at the stunned Hokage. Team Ro and the doctor were staring at me like I was even more inhuman.

"I don't know what you did but you increased your chakra TENFOLD in a little under ten minutes. I'm… just so happy Danzo doesn't know about this." The Hokage repeated as he smiled deviously. "Now is there anything else you'd like to show us?"

I nodded and summoned my inventory. "Mind if I have a snack?" I asked reaching in and pulling out a strip of jerky. I calmly began to eat it amid the sputters of my onlookers.

"What did you just do? Where did that come from?"

"My blood-line grants me access to a pocket dimension that I can store things in. Time doesn't move in the pocket space so food comes out as fresh as it was put in."

"You have access to a time/space Kekkai Genkai… just like that?" The Hokage had regained enough composure to speak. I nodded, now eating a second strip of jerky. "Get Usagi in here now! I want this formally tested!"

One member disappeared, only to reappear with a rabbit masked ANBU. I waved hello to them. A kunai was presented to me. "Usagi, use your Byakugan to observe everything that Tatsuo-kun does. Tatsuo-kun, place this kunai into your pocket space."

I obeyed, slowly pushing the metal kunai into the inventory. I waited for Usagi to report. "Its… gone Hokage-sama! One moment I could clearly see it, the next it vanished entirely from this room. I can't detect it at all."

"Retrieve it." I obeyed once more, slowly pulling the kunai from my inventory until it rested in my hands. I waited once more. "It's returned. That's the exact kunai that I gave him. I didn't even see it appear. One moment it was missing, the next he's holding it like normal."

"Does this work on anything?" I shook my head no. "I can't put live things in it. They come back dead. I tested this with several rats from the orphanage." I politely ignored the Hokage's look of rage. "But that seems to be the only condition."

"Well it seems ANBU will gain a very unique member after training is completed don't you agree Inu?"

Inu smiled behind his mask. "I completely agree sir."

"Then Team Ro will formally train you starting tomorrow. I-"

"If Naruto-kun could live here with me I'd be game to start to today."

"That would require an extra member to-"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Twenty copies of me filled the room. "Naruto knows what a Kage Bunshin is, he'll be careful not to pop it and I'll leave at least 5 with him at all times."

"How… How did you learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Do you have any idea-"

"Yes sir. I know it's dangerous but as you just admitted, my chakra increased tenfold. I only used 3 at the max before due to chakra levels, but now I can use more. And as to how I learned about Kage Bunshin's… that's something for your ears only Hokage-sama."

With a frown the Hokage led me to a secure room and tossed up more seals at my worried look. Feeling better now, I began to explain about my trip back to the Dragon Realm and learning about Yami Bunshins. The fact that I got the 'human' equivalent was a bonus. I admitted to using the Yami Bunshins to collect information on those that seek to harm or betray Konohagakure. And before the Hokage could stop me, I admitted that I knew of several Bunshins attached to key people or clans.

Shimura Danzo

Uchiha Fugaku and the rest of the Uchiha Elder's.

And the Hyuuga Elders as well.

After my nearly two hour long explanation, the Hokage was cradling his head in his hands. With a sigh, I was thanked for informing him of this and to keep him posted on anything I learned. My training would begin tomorrow and Uzumaki Naruto would be permitted to live in my room for safety.

Third Link Quest Complete!

Impress everyone with your ability during the tests. Utilize your blood-line to get the best training.

Side Quest 1 Complete: Explain your true nature

Side Quest 2 Complete: Prove your blood-line by 'eating' three scrolls 0/3

Side Quest 3 Complete: Cement your blood-line by leveling up and increasing stats.

Side Quest 4 Complete: Show off Summoning Contract

Side Quest 5 Complete: Admit to the Hokage Privately about Yami Bunshins

Reward: Formally Inducted into ANBU and formal training begins

Side Quest Rewards: 1\. Shape-shifter Scroll (x1) (Gained and Used)

2\. Elemental Scrolls (E-A rank) (x?) (Based on Affinity)

3\. Permanent Boost to Health +5000

4\. Fuinjutsu Beginner Series (All Volumes 1-6)

5\. Permission for Naruto to live with you and maintain a true secret spy network

* * *

Another question. I've been reading other gamer stories to try and figure out the leaf exercises for non-wind users. So far I've decided it's like this:

Wind: Cut in Half (Standard Anime / Manga)

Fire: Burn the Leaf

Water: Drain the Moisture

Earth: Crumble the Leaf

Lightning: Wrinkle the Leaf (to a ball?).

I'm really not sure about Lightning. Based on the chakra paper it makes sense but not sure it's practical. Any suggestions for the Lighting Exercise?


	7. Second Stage Continued!

Don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or GARO, The Gamer or The Simpsons! Do own my OC's! I don't profit from this but I do enjoy getting reviews. Flames will be fed to Garo or maybe Igneel and Co.

 **Note:** The Leaf Exercises in this chapter were borrowed with permission from **Amorphis760** and his gamer story **"The Root of Darkness"** So thanks to him for that. Go read it! I also modified his Kunai and Shuriken skills.

You'll also notice that I put a limiter on Tatsuo's power. I hope you enjoy my take on the elemental exercises.

[Time Skip or Dragon Language]

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Non Dragon Summon/Demon/Bijuu/Pissed Person Talking"**

 **Jutsu /** System Message

* * *

Chapter 5: Second Stage Continued!

As the day was only half over, Neko took me back to Butterfly and did the overlooked evaluation tests. My strength, stamina, agility, and triple checked my chakra recovery during meditation, ya know standard stuff. Or not. I'd been given a blank mask to wear during training.

Then Butterfly handed me a small square of paper and told me to channel some chakra. I looked at it for a moment and then remarked "You might want to call Hokage-sama back here… trust me." A runner was sent as the paper was yanked from my hands as though I'd just rip it or something. I don't know, Butterfly was odd in some ways. I chalked it up to an ANBU thing… or was it a Shinobi thing?

Hmm…

Hiruzen didn't seem that surprised to be back. "So, what I am doing here?" I motioned to the chakra paper.

"I didn't want to have to do this multiple times." I admitted before gripping the paper between my thumb and index fingers. I could feel all eyes on me as I channeled the smallest possible amount of chakra into it.

The paper might have well exploded. It sort of did actually. It first sliced neatly into 100 squares. 25 squares then burst into bright blue flames, 25 more wrinkled into tiny mini balls. The last 50, 25 of which crumbled to dust so fast it could have been mistaken for the ashes of the fire, and the remaining pieces became soaked to the point of leaving actual water drops.

But that wasn't was what made the Hokage cheer and throw his hands up in the air. Nope. It was when the bits of earth and water paper made contact and rapidly mixed, sprouting a small blooming flower.

I heard what sounded like lots of choking coughs from the others in the room. Garo looked at me in confusion. ["Why is the flower good?"]

["I have no idea… but I sure someone will tell us shortly"] That would be correct as another sheet of chakra paper was thrust into my hand.

"Again. We must be certain!" I shrugged and fed it chakra while mentally complaining that _"I said I didn't want to it multiple times."_

The exact same thing happened. And it happen the same a third time. When a fourth piece was shoved at me I threw my hands up and refused.

"How many times do you need to see it to confirm whatever it is you want?" I snapped. Granted it took a mere 2 chakra each time but it was principal of the thing. "So glad I made you bring Hokage-sama back." I added "Who knows how many more times you'd make me do it if he wasn't here."

That seemed to snap everyone in the room back from whatever confused or happy place they were in. I made a set of five clones and sent them to Naruto. Currently all but one had popped due to play or lack of chakra and Naruto was starting to get a bit panicky.

Hiruzen coughed a bit to bring focus back to him. He then explained to me about the Shodai Hokage and the power of Mokuton or Wood Release. This then went it an explanation about the Bijuu, or Tailed Beasts and finally about Naruto being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Then I was given the warning about Village Secrets and S-Ranks especially.

I listened, nodding when appropriately. I calmly remarked that my true nature was an S-Rank Secret as well. The room when silent at that. I glanced at the clock and noticed it had been about four hours since the first set of testing. Had they really forgotten? I was fairly sure it was yes, when the Hokage coughed again and focused on the floor.

"I might have forgotten to mention this but I don't need to sleep either. I can but it's not needed. Same with food. Blood-line turned my stomach into a black hole or something." I stated calmly as the Hokage groaned and the room broke into chatter. Finally the Hokage regained order and hammered out a training schedule between several different ANBU.

Inu, or Hatake Kakashi, would train me in elemental chakra in the morning. Neko, or Uzuki Yugao, would train my weapon skills and should I prove capable focus on Kenjutsu in the afternoon. Tenzo would train me in Mokuton at night. All 'three' would mix in Taijutsu via alternate days.

Inu would swap with Tori every week, and Neko would switch with Kuma. Sadly, due to the rarity of Mokuton, Tenzo had no replacement. I assured him that if he needed a break to let know. Sunday was a 'break' day to rest and recover. I politely ignored the fact that it was more for my teachers than me.

The Hokage handed me a large scroll and told me to carefully unseal it at home. It held knowledge to further my goals. Tenzo gave me a couple small scrolls and apologized that he would have to switch his sleep schedule for my training. The scrolls contained two Mokuton Jutsu that I should 'eat' but not practice yet.

I was permitted to leave and told that I would be given two connecting 'rooms' to my current home to practice in and care for Naruto. I was greeted by a happy Naruto in the arms of a bunshin "nii-nii is back! Down pop-nii!". With a grin my bunshin placed the boy on the floor and dispelled. As did the remaining clones. After getting Naruto settled and feeding both he and Garo, I set to work unsealing the scroll.

Seven smaller scrolls popped into existence. Five had colored bands around them. Looking closer, I could see the Kanji for each element on one. The sixth had the Kanji for 'seal' on it. I opened that one and six books, plus a starter sealing kit appeared. The title of Fuinjutsu for Beginners Volume X clued me in. I opened the first volume and ate it. I did this for each successive one in turn. It seems that maxing my Calligraphy was the prerequisite to learning the series.

I ate the Mokuton Jutsu's Tenzo gave me and learned:

 **Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Wood: Domed Wall)**

 **Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Wood: Cutting Sprig)**

I took a glance at the final scroll. It had the Kanji for 'Spy' on it. I decided to set that aside until Naruto was asleep. Opening the first five scrolls one by one, I learned the following:

-/-

 **Katon: Endan (Fire: Flame Bullet: C-Rank)**

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire: Great Fireball: C-Rank)**

 **Katon: Gōenka (Fire: Great Flame Flower: B-Rank)**

 **Katon: Kaen Senpū (Fire: Flame Whirlwind: A-Rank)**

 **Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga (Lightning: Lightning Beast Running: C-Rank)**

 **Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning: Electromagnetic Murder: C-Rank)**

 **Raiton: Gian (Lightning: Spear Shot: B-Rank, Changed name of Kakuzu's Technique)**

 **Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Lightning: Shadow Clone: A-Rank)**

 **Suiton: Teppōdama (Water: Gunshot C-Rank)**

 **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone: C-Rank)**

 **Suiton: Suiben (Water: Water Whip: B-Rank)**

 **Suiton: Suiryūben (Water: Water Dragon Whip: A-Rank)**

 **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind: Great Breakthrough: C-Rank)**

 **Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind: Gale Palm: C-Rank)**

 **Futon: Kazenokabe (Wind: Wind Wall: B-Rank; Made up the name of the technique)**

 **Futon: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind: Blade of Wind: A-Rank)**

 **Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu (Rock Clone: C-Rank)**

 **Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu (Earth: Gunshot / Rock Bullets: C-Rank)**

 **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth: Mud Wall: B-Rank)**

 **Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth: Swamp of the Underworld: A-Rank)**

-/-

Except that I couldn't learn any of the B or A Rank Jutsus. They required mastery of certain C-Ranks before I could learn the B. It would seem to be mastery of the B would be required for the A. It made sense. I would have to walk before I could run. Or at least not kill myself with a super-powerful out-of-control jutsu. I stuffed the unused scrolls into my inventory. I looked at the clock and smiled.

"Naruto! Time for bed!" I called as the normally happy boy pouted up at me. He still wanted to play. I picked him up with some protest. After settling him down in the crib I stayed with him till he fell asleep and then left Garo on watch duty. Ensuring my seals were up I carefully opened the scroll marked 'spy'.

[Next Morning 7:30 a.m; First Session with Inu]

With the blank mask on, I enter the room a half an hour early. I was surprised to find out the both Inu and Tori were present this early. Pointing out that Tenzo specifically told me not to practice with the scrolls he gave me, I explained about spending the night working on other stuff. The two shared a glance before Tori began to talk.

It seems that Tori wanted to see how quickly I picked up on things. To better advance my training I was told. I merely nodded. Tori also wanted to see about my Genjutsu skills. I was pretty certain that I was completely immune to them and said so. I then found myself staring into a red eye for what seemed to be a while. Tori suddenly seemed put out and Inu was looking at me with new interest. I was asked if there was a certain element I wanted to learn. I pondered for a bit before asking about Suiton and Doton. Inu asked for my reasoning.

"Because Suiton and Doton make up Mokuton. I should master the basics before trying to create something new."

Tori vanished and returned with a large pile of leaves. I was told to create two Kage Bunshins. My Kage Bunshin now cost: 300 CP for the first, Remaining clones are 30 CP each! Since I'd created two 'greater' clones, which were studier and with more chakra (800 CP each) I had one focus on Naruto and the other on sealing. They could easily create 15+ clones at a time and have them last for nearly 4 hours.

I asked why and was told that these two would 'lead' the rest. So I created two more 'greater' clones to my teachers shock. I admitted to having about 2/3 thirds of my total chakra left. Tori ordered one of the G-Clones to work on draining the moisture from a set of leaves and Inu had the other coat the leaf in earth chakra till it crumbled.

Each G-Clone made a set of 10 normal clones and the 22 copies of me set to work on learning. Inu drew breath to say something but was stopped as each G-Clone dispelled the created clones and I received two pop-ups.

-/-

Learned Suiton Manipulation! [Passive; Level 1; Exp 0%]

Decreases cost of all water techniques by 0.25%

Increases control of water by 1%

Increases total chakra capacity by 0.1%

*Learned Water Leaf exercise (Active 6(4.75)/min) LVL 1 – 0%

Decreases time spent changing from neutral to water chakra and back again by 5%.

-/-

Learned Doton Manipulation! [Passive; Level 1; Exp 0%]

Decreases cost of all earth techniques by 0.25%

Increases control of earth by 1%

Increases total chakra capacity by 0.1%

*Learned Earth Leaf exercise (Active 6(4.75)/min) LVL 1 – 0%

Decreases time spent changing from neutral to earth chakra and back again by 5%

-/-

The two men looked at me in confusion. I scratched the back of my head and admitted that I'd learned the two skills already. I blinked as two thuds echoed within the room. Shrugging, I ordered the G-Clones to continue working on the exercises, dispelling every 30 minutes in groups of two, until it was mastered.

I created three more G-Clones and ordered them to start working with leaves on Katon, Futon and Raiton. I'd just walked over to Tori, who was closer, when the Futon group dispelled. Leaning down to poke him, the Katon group dispelled. Finally poking his shoulder, the Raiton group dispelled. I groaned a bit and repeated my orders that I'd given earlier.

-/-

Learned Futon Manipulation! [Passive; Level 1; Exp 0%]

Decreases cost of all wind techniques by 0.25%

Increases control of wind by 1%

Increases total chakra capacity by 0.1%

*Learned Wind Leaf exercise (Active 6(4.75)/min) LVL 1 – 0%

Decreases time spent changing from neutral to wind chakra and back again by 5%

-/-

Learned Katon Manipulation! [Passive; Level 1; Exp 0%]

Decreases cost of all fire techniques by 0.25%

Increases control of fire by 1%

Increases total chakra capacity by 0.1%

*Learned Fire Leaf exercise (Active 6(4.75)/min) LVL 1 – 0%

Decreases time spent changing from neutral to fire chakra and back again by 5%

-/-

Learned Raiton Manipulation! [Passive; Level 1; Exp 0%]

Decreases cost of all lightning techniques by 0.25%

Increases control of lightning by 1%

Increases total chakra capacity by 0.1%

*Learned Lightning Leaf exercise (Active 6(4.75)/min) LVL 1 – 0%

Decreases time spent changing from neutral to lightning chakra and back again by 5%

-/-

Seeing as I wasn't getting either man up, I sat down. Meditation had hit max level of 40 and was now 'awaiting requirements for evolution'. After about ten minutes, Inu began to stir with a groan. Sitting up he looked accusingly at me. "I could swear you told me that you mastered the Suiton and Doton leaf exercises in a minute each."

I nodded yes and motioned around the room, to all 55 of my clones. Inu looked at the newest groups and asked "are they doing the Katon, Futon and Raiton exercises? But we haven't explained them..."

"All clones are currently working on mastering the Leaf Exercises for their element." At this point the Suiton and Doton groups, minus the G-Clones, all dispelled. The two G-Clones approached us.

"Leaf Exercise is mastered Boss." Both stated "Should we dispel as well?" A softer thud told me that Inu had fainted again. I ordered the G-Clones to wait and realized that Tori was now sitting up. I approached him slowly and explained what was going on at the moment. Tori perked up and admitted that that was all they had planned for the first session. I asked about advanced exercises and was told that we'd need water and earth, a lake basically, to continue. I pressed on about the advanced exercises regarding the remaining three. To this I learned the need for candles and nails and a board.

I slowly face-palmed. And was promptly engulfed in smoke as all normal clones dispelled. Learning that I had mastered the three other leaf exercises I nodded. Tori glanced at the clock. It was just now 8:00 am.

I ordered all five G-Clones to summon and informed Tori that he should wake Inu and move behind me. As I'd decided to get tips from advanced teachers. Ensuring the two were up and safe I nodded to the G-Clones.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Flame! Wind! Water! Earth! Lightning!"**

Five plumes of smoke answered the call to reveal…

Rogue-kun…

Alone.

I face-faulted. And heard two coughs behind me.

[Apologies my King. Sting is tending the newest eggs while Natsu, Wendy, Serena, Gajeel and Laxus are training with…]

[The Lords right?] A affirmative nod. And two scrolls were placed at my feet. [Skiadrum-sensei had the feeling you would need elemental assistance. As such he and the other Lords wrote down exercises to due regarding each element. The basic five are in one scroll and Light and Darkness are in another.]

[Thanks. And sorry for delaying your training Rogue. Did you get my message regarding procedure here?]

[Yes my King. Very enlightening. I have shared it with the others as requested.] I nodded a picked up the scrolls as Rogue vanished.

I turned to the two behind me who now adopted innocent looks. "My summons are training. But I've been given advanced written instruction on the elements." I opened the first scroll, the one with the five. Several items, including books popped into existence. I picked up the books and learned them.

-/-

Item Creation has gained the following at [Passive; Level 1; Exp 0%]:

'Basic Black-smith'

'Basic Armor-smith'

'Basic Jewel-smith'

'Basic Shinobi-smith'

'Basic Scale-smith'

'Intermediate Seal-smith'

'Advanced Sewing'

-/-

Three candles, four nails, two cups and two wooden boards appeared. Five large bags as well. Along with a note to "Abuse Cloning." I couldn't help but smile. Handing the items to my five G-Clones, who placed them in pockets, I ordered them to create 10 clones. They did and placed the items into the bags before dispelling. Tori and Inu peered into a bag each to find 10 copies of the item held by the G-Clones. I ordered them to continue making 10 clones and placing the items in the bags until they themselves dispelled.

So Tori and Inu watched in amazement as a procession of clones filled the bags. Over 200 of each clone was made before the G-Clones dispelled. Inu glanced at me and asked "So… what are you gonna do with 400 glass cups?"

I grinned at him and focused my recovered chakra to form two new G-Clones. "Create 20 clones a piece and Alpha group will fill the cup with water using **Suiton: Teppōdama** and Beta group will do the same but use **Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu** to fill the cups with earth. From there each clone will focus on drawing the water or earth to their hand until they can hold the element completely free of the cups for at least thirty seconds. Dispel each group every 30 minutes until success or you run out of chakra. It's fine if the cups break! Just grab another from the bag."

Two salutes of "Yes, sir!" and 42 cups were in use. I turned to Inu. "I predict that the normal clones will run out of chakra and drop the cups, shattering them. I'll then pick up the fragments and recycle them later." I created a third G-Clone just for this purpose.

Sure enough, 20 minutes later and in the middle of a Taijutsu lesson, the sound of glass breaking filled the air. Sweeping followed and so did the calm rustle of the bags as more cups were removed. The two merely shook their heads in disbelief and continue the Taijutsu lesson. I smiled and obeyed the order to 'move my elbow 2 degrees left'. I finally acknowledged the blue boxes during a break.

New Skill!

 **Learned Beginner's Leaf Taijutsu (Passive) Level 1; Exp** **20%**

 **Basic katas at the beginning level of martial arts. It won't impress anyone but at least you know it.**

 **Increases STR,** **DEX and VIT** **by 10% while using.**

-/-

New Skill!

Learned Water Drawing Exercise (Active 10(8.75/min); Level 1; Exp 0%

-/-

New Skill!

Learned Earth Drawing Exercise (Active 10(8.75/min); Level 1; Exp 0%

Amid the sounds of cups breaking and sweeping, I continue to practice my new Taijutsu. Three hours later, my G-Clones all stopped working. I make a 'time out' motion. "Dispelling now. Beta in two." Alpha informed me as he popped, and flooded my brain with information. Two minutes later Beta popped and I gained more information.

-/-

Suiton Manipulation! [Passive; Level 20; Exp 99%]

Decreases cost of all water techniques by 5%

Increases control of water by 20%

Increases total chakra capacity by 2.0%

*Learned Water Leaf exercise [Active 1(1 per minute); Level Max; Exp 100%]

Decreases time spent changing from neutral to water chakra and back again by 15%.

*Learned Water Drawing Exercise [Active 1(1 per minute); Level Max; Exp 100%]

Decreases time spent changing from neutral to water chakra and back again by 20%.

-/-

Doton Manipulation! [Passive; Level 20; Exp 98%]

Decreases cost of all earth techniques by 5%

Increases control of earth by 20%

Increases total chakra capacity by 2.0%

*Learned Earth Leaf exercise [Active 1(1 per minute); Level Max; Exp 100%]

Decreases time spent changing from neutral to earth chakra and back again by 15%

*Learned Earth Drawing Exercise [Active 1(1 per minute); Level Max; Exp 100%]

Decreases time spent changing from neutral to earth chakra and back again by 20%

-/-

With a sigh I calmly had the remaining G-Clone place all the glass fragments in one of the cup bags before dispelling. I then placed both bags (with a total of 106 cups remaining) in my inventory. Tori and Inu stared at me. I rubbed my head and created eight fresh G-Clones and had them start on the Katon, Futon and Raiton exercises.

-6400 CP!

Katon involved a set up of three candles before each clone. To start they had to light the middle one by itself, and the next step involved lighting two outer ones and avoid the 'Non Combat' candle in the middle. The last step was to control the lone middle flame and use it to light the two outer candles without melting them. A Suiton based G-Clone was there to extinguish any out-of-control flames.

Futon was the reverse. Three lit candles to start and they had to blow out only the middle. Next step was blowing out the two outer and leaving the middle burning. The final step was to be able to slice the wick of a lit candle off without blowing the flame out. A Katon clone was there to relight the candles along with a Suiton for the same reason as before.

Raiton was the trickiest. A wooden board, well grounded, and two nails about 1in apart. The clones had to draw energy from the air and create a charge that would bounce from one nail to the other. After 20 successes in a row, then the nails were moved to 3in, 5in and finally to the very ends of the boards (roughly 9in). Each move increased the number of successes needed by 10. The remaining two G-Clones were stationed to replace clones in-case of backlash dispelling.

"Time for lunch then you'll do some basic conditioning. Can you enhance your body with chakra?" Tori asked as I blinked mid-bite. I didn't answer but created three more G-Clones with orders to replace the ones caring for Naruto and working on sealing. The third clone was to rest, conserve chakra and replace the others at a later time.

I then turned back to Tori and nodded yes before focusing on eating, talking and trying to get the actual skill of chakra enhancement. "I haven't tried it much but I do understand the basics of it. I should have it-"

New Skill Created!

Chakra Enhancement (Active/Passive 20 CP per minute) Level 1; Exp 3%

Chakra can be used to enhance the physical and mental aspects of your body leading to an increased performance. Careful not to push too hard or you might break something. Mental enhancement is highly discouraged due to risk of death!

Active: Increases STR, DEX and VIT by 5%

Passive: Gradually strengthens every cell of the body over time. [+1 to All stats every year older or two level ups. Non-Retroactive.]

-/-

I turned to Tori, still eating my lunch and grinned. "I got it." I could feel Tori's exasperation and could only shrug. With a shudder I was flooded with memories from my original Raiton G-Clone. Thankfully I'd thought ahead as one of the two 'standby' clones moved to replace the dispelled one. After a warm-up I was sent to do 100 sit-ups, 100 push-ups, 100 squats and 50 laps around the room without enhancement.

Thank heaven for the Gamers Body! Was the only thought as I finally came to a stop at 3:50 p.m. "We'll end here for today, so you've got 10 minutes to recover before Neko comes." Inu announced despite having done little more than faint and watch today. I nodded and dismissed a blue box before sitting down to meditate. I had gained +5 STR, +3 DEX, +7 AGI and +8 VIT from that workout. I carefully had my G-Clones dispel as to not overload my mind.

-/-

New Skill Created!

Physical Resistance [Passive; Level 3; Exp 3%]

Pain? What pain? You have gained a resistance to physical damage, including pain.

-3% physical damage; +6% chance of ignoring pain when injured.

Passively Boosts VIT by 10%

-/-

I felt Inu and Tori's chakra leave and Neko's and a man entering. Kuma I'd assume. I stood up and bowed politely to them. Neko had purple hair, a contrast to my dark blue. The two merely nodded at my bow. We got to work quickly, as I learned how to handle Kunai and Shuriken as well as a practice sword.

New Skill Created!

Kunai [Passive; Level 1; Exp 15%]

You can use a kunai without stabbing yourself… hopefully.

+10% increase in accuracy

-/-

New Skill Created!

Shuriken [Passive; Level 1; Exp 15%]

You can use a shuriken without poking an eye out… hopefully.

+10% increase in accuracy

-/-

New Skill Created!

Kenjutsu [Active/Passive; Level 1; Exp 15%]

You've learned the basics of sword handling and combat, and know which end points towards the enemy… hopefully.

+5% increase in speed

+10% increase in accuracy

-/-

I called a break at 9:00 pm when it was Naruto's bed time. He didn't like 'pop-nii's' putting him to bed. I returned at 9:15 pm and resumed with only a nod of approval. The next time I saw a clock it was nearly midnight when pointy things finally stopped flying at me. All my new skills had hit level 10 (Max for Kunai and Shuriken). Kenjutsu was nearly 15. Neko and Kuma led me outside before leaving. I realized that it was an open field with a lake and some trees in the distance. A training ground perhaps? My musings were cut off as Tenzo silently landed in the field.

"Have a good day?" Tenzo asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. I glared at him slightly and admitted that it was interesting. And extremely productive. I informed him about training my Suiton and Doton in preparation for Mokuton. This earned me an impressed nod. I showed him my skill with each element and he had me focus on using both 'Bunshin' jutsu's to practice the 'Gunshot' jutsu's for about 4 hours. The lake helped with Suiton. From my elemental practice in the morning, I maxed each 'Gunshot' jutsu at level 20, in a half hour, and then proceeded with the other elemental Bunshin and had them spar for the remaining three and a half hours.

Tenzo looked very confused and muttered something about 'Senpai' as I created five more G-Clones and had them practice via normal clones on all the elements C-Ranks. I explained to Tenzo that my blood-line wouldn't let me learn certain jutsu ranks without mastering a lower tier. I explained that to use 'Water Whips' a B-Rank, I needed to learn how to control water chakra outside my body, via Bunshins and how to rapidly created and use water chakra to attack via the Gunshot.

Similarly, I needed to understand how to mold earth chakra quickly and force it outside my body to learn B-Rank 'Mud Wall'. This was accomplished with 'Gunshot' jutsu. But I also needed to learn how to increase the density and strength of my earth chakra, via Bunshins.

Mastery of the C-Rank jutsu was needed to properly combine and use the B-Rank. It was the same with Futon, Katon and Raiton. But that meant that I would get very very good and be able to adapt the C-Rank's into other jutsu's much more easily. With only an hour to go Tenzo declared me ready to practice **Mokuton: Mokujōheki** as it was the best defensive jutsu I had at the moment.

And so time marched on in this pattern. Until finally I was deemed ready for the final test.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There will be a small time skip next chapter and I again nearly wrote 5k. Do you like it at this length? Should i make it a bit longer (over 5k) or try to go back to around 3k. Either way I think updates will slow down a bit, to maybe once a week or twice a week, so I have some time to flesh out future chapters.


	8. Second Stage Final and Boss Battle

Don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or GARO, The Gamer or The Simpsons! Do own my OC's! I don't profit from this but I do enjoy getting reviews. Flames will be fed to Garo or maybe Igneel and Co.

 **Note:** It's at this point that Canon starts to go out the window... rather hard. May change description to a full AU...

To Dracowoman: And the Limiter is shattered. I really just needed a reason to hold off higher rank OP jutsus on the first day of training. Thanks for reviewing!

To animecutylover: I'll try to answer your questions and thanks for reviewing each chapter! It was fun to read them.

Prologue and the Egg answered itself.

Chapter 3, A curious, furious and highly embarrassed Danzo would poison a child.

Chapters 4 and 5: Yep Tatsuo is old! Born way before any of the Hidden Villages were founded. I think Jerky is an 'outdoor' staple, especially in a hostile territory, so any gamer character's I create tend to have that knowledge/ability.

Chapter 6: Yes the Hyuuga Elders are plotting something. It will be revealed in time, though. I've already got plans for the coup so wait and see. I wasn't sure about the leaf lightning thing hence why it was glossed over.

Chapter 7: I think he passes better than 'meh' in this chapter. But let me know what you think. He will have his own jutsu's for Mokuton and you get a bit of detail in regards to the Dragon King power in this chapter.

* * *

 **Note 2:** There is a perspective shift in this chapter. I was trying to figure out Hiruzen's thoughts on the matter at hand, you'll see, and it just wrote itself. I doubt it will be a common thing but this just ran away from me.

* * *

 **WARNING: CONTAINS BLOOD AND LOTS OF DEATH**

[Time Skip or Dragon Language]

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Non Dragon Summon/Demon/Bijuu/Pissed Person Talking"**

 **Jutsu /** System Message

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Second Stage Final and Boss Battle!

[Five Months Later; Kumogakure Envoy Arrives in Two Days]

I'd settled into a routine. Having mastered all the jutsu's given to me by the Hokage over the past six months, I was tasked with setting up a cover life. I decided to split my time between the Hospital and working for Higurashi's Shinobi Arms. I worked at the Hospital third shift (Midnight to 8 am) and then had a couple free hours before I went to Higurashi's Shinobi Arms till around 5 (10-5). This left time to care for Naruto and to practice other jutsu's I'd picked up.

Higurashi, owned by a man named Tetsumaru, was the best weapon and armor shop in Konoha. He was more than hesitant to let me work until the Hokage gave permission. I'd been going back and forth to the Kings Temple and Konoha, taking Naruto with me of course, and that made several people nervous. When asked why I was going back to the summoning realm, I admitted to needing to improve my Smithing skills.

I showed the Hokage a kunai I made, along with a modified glove. He was surprised at the quality of my kunai, it was possibly a bit superior to standard. The glove, a long black fingerless one, had interlocking plates from the back of the hand to the just before the end. I channeled some chakra into it and the plates on the back of the hand formed a funnel while the rest lifted to different angles.

I withdrew the chakra and all the plates reset. Under the careful watch of everyone in the office, I had the Hokage stab towards me with the kunai. I kept my hand in a loose fist. I flashed chakra through the glove and there was a loud CLANG! The Hokage's eyes widened as he realized what happened. The kunai was trapped in the funnel and his unprotected fingers would have been ripped open by the metal plates set on the fingers.

I easily jerked my hand back and now I had the kunai. And my opponent would have lost not only a weapon but the use of their fingers. I admitted that both were some of my first creations and I had improved quite a bit. So the Hokage, understanding my reasoning, took me to meet Tetsumaru. He was impressed with my creations and agreed that if I worked for him, mostly doing delivery's, I could use the forge for the last two hours of my shift.

Not ideal by any means for me, but I understood the desire to keep Naruto in the village. Over the past months, Inu had repeatedly stopped by after my shift at Higurashi's. Well not Inu exactly, his 'normal' persona of Hatake Kakashi. And I use the term 'normal' loosely. The trip back to my apartment was average. Kakashi would be reading his orange book of porn and I'd just politely ignore it. The real change happened when we got the apartment.

Gone was the confident orange porn reading ninja, replaced by an emotionally lost man. The first week Kakashi just sat in a chair mimicking a statue. Especially when Naruto would toddle over and stare at his gravity-defying gray hair. Attempts at 'up' resulted in a stuttering mess until I finally picked up Naruto and plopped him into Kakashi's lap and physically moved the man's hands to hold the toddler. This amused Naruto to no end, as he had a new playmate, even if said playmate didn't move much.

I'd heard the rumors that Kakashi never stayed to eat. I had the opposite problem. I couldn't get the man to leave. Of course, the first time I took Naruto from him for dinner, I swore I'd killed him. The cloud of depression and loss hanging over him was just… far too much for the situation. I finally dragged him from the chair and pushed him into a seat at the dinner table. Next to Naruto's high-chair. And… Kakashi was back, as much as he could be. I think I short-circuited his brain when I ask Naruto if he wanted to be fed by Kakashi.

Of course, Naruto did. Not that he needed too… but Naruto could feel something off with Kakashi and knew that I was trying to help. So he would help too. Dinner was more of a mess than I thought possible. Naruto quickly decided to play with his new friend. The sudden bobbing of his head meant that food missed his mouth and he got a fun poke in the nose. Kakashi, between partial freak-outs, was showing signs of repressed laughter.

Somehow we created a routine. Kakashi would meet me outside of the hospital, and we'd head to my apartment in time for breakfast. I didn't mind seeing Kakashi inside the hospital waiting for me, but the first and only time he did, the staff freaked out as though the world was ending! So I barred him from waiting inside, earning a small pout, and met him outside a polite distance away. He actually looked hurt when I seemed to be feeding Naruto. Naruto would whine about wanting 'Kashi' and I would back off as though burned. So Kakashi fed Naruto breakfast and willing played with him, on the floor no less! While I used the time to set up my clones for the rest of the day.

It was an innocent remark by Kakashi that caused a bit of tension between us. "You look just like Sensei...is that why it hurts so much?"

"His father I'm guessing." Kakashi snapped up as though caught in a trap. "Kid's do look like their parents… but that doesn't mean you shouldn't treat as replacements for their parents." Kakashi looked as though I punched him. He made to flee but I dragged him back. "Naruto is Naruto. Naruto is NOT your Sensei. If that's why you've been running from him until now then knock it off!"

I finally let go of Kakashi and didn't see the man in or out of ANBU for nearly a week after that. Naruto missed his new friend but was happy the scary thing went away. I explained to Naruto that it wasn't all Kakashi's fault. We were expressing conflicting emotions and that caused 'the scary thing'. Naruto just looked at me and giggled.

The 'Peace' Squad from Kumogakure had arrived and tingled every one of my 'danger senses'. Kakashi returned, in ANBU at least, and I pressed him into taking care of Naruto while Kumogakure was here. Confused and on guard due to my request, he agreed. The final night proved my fears.

[Hyuuga Compound; 1:30 am]

Having taken to patrolling the Clan Compounds in secret via clones, with the Hokage's 'permission', I sadly hit pay dirt. The clone watching over the Hyuuga Compound alerted to danger. I quickly switched with it and observed for myself the odd shadow that was moving towards the main house. Looking through the memories I realized the shadow had entered the branch before heading toward the main. I did some quick math and swore.

Hyuuga's Heiress, Hinata, wasn't quite three yet. That meant that the youngest of the branch was seal-less. And if my memory was right… the branch member was a male. I crept down and spotted the shadow, carrying two bags, leaping out the window. I sent an ANBU coded chakra alert before leaping down and chasing after.

"Garo! Block his escape!" I barked mentally as Garo, now over 20 ft long, swooped down from the sky and caused the kidnapper to lose footing in shock. Garo flew past and easily carried the two bags away as I landed, blocking his path.

"Surrender now or I will subdue you with force!" I ordered, having put on my blank ANBU mask after sounding the alarm. The man charged with a roar as I activated my **Chakra Talons.** A skill I'd personally developed after working with Chakra Scalpels. It coated my hands and feet in chakra which moved with me, unlike scalpels. Blue chakra flowed eerily over my clawed hands and open shoes. Without wasting a second I met his charge and slashed my hands over his shoulders. Leaping clear of the kunai, I kicked out with my feet and hit his thighs.

As he fell forward, control to his arms and legs severed, I jumped on his back and rested my hands on his head. I did warn him that if he so much as twitched, I would skewer his brain. The sounds of numerous people filled the area as Garo returned on foot. The two children were safe, riding on his back. As odd it sounded, they were safest there. If anyone attacked, Garo could easily take to the air and attack with his claws.

The Hokage, The Heads of Both Hyuuga Branches, and at least two sets of ANBU landed in the clearing around us. After splitting up to secure the children and then ANBU moved in to secure the prisoner, I finally dropped my technique and stood up. Turning, I finally acknowledged the assembled group.

I walked far enough to be out of the way of either group before dropping to one knee. "Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-sama."

The Hokage gazed sternly at the figure being hauled away behind me. "You can remove the mask." I could hear a lighter tone as he continued "Everyone here knows to whom Garo answers." I obeyed, placing the mask on the ground, as I looked up slightly. The Hokage nodded, at Hyuuga's Hiashi and Hizashi. Both had their children with them.

Both thanked me as did the kids before I was shocked to learn I would be paid for an S-Rank mission. The Hokage thanked me for my quick action and explained he'd like a written report ASAP and would debrief me personally in the morning at 10 am.

I nodded and with a quick bow to everyone vanished in a shunshin back to my apartment. I found Kakashi alert, as he nearly stabbed me when I appeared in Naruto's room. Luckily Naruto was a deep sleeper and we were trained to be near-silent. As we left Naruto to dreams, Kakashi began making coffee for himself and tea for me.

"I felt the alarm. Is everyone alright?" Kakashi asked as we sat down at the table. "Yes, thankfully." Kakashi nodded in understanding. "That's good. You did good Tatsuo."

Kakashi knew that until I had fully debriefed I couldn't answer any questions with specifics. Standard safety practice. I thanked him for watching Naruto for me and almost missed the faint blush that appeared for a second. Kakashi scoffed but didn't hesitate to say he'd be up for watching Naruto again if I needed it. I left a clone to watch over Naruto and headed to the Hokage Tower to write my report. I was well known as a detail-oriented person so it didn't surprise anyone that my reports were much longer than most. And I usually had the report in within the hour.

[9:55 a.m; Hokage's Office; Formal Debriefing]

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind his oak desk, smoldering rage hidden in his eyes. He was no fool. The Third Raikage made it known that he wanted the Byakugan. But Sarutobi thought that idea died with the man. Apparently not. The Head Ninja of the Emissary Party had been behind the attempted kidnapping. He had lucked out in finding Neji, who had got up for water, upon realizing that the boy had no seal. And then headed to his primary target, Hinata, knowing that if he succeeded Kumogakure would gain a breeding pair of Hyuuga!

If Tatsuo-kun wasn't so paranoid… almost five and more paranoid than most ninja five times his age. And damn it all, if his instincts weren't right almost 100% of the time! Sarutobi's head hurt wondering if was due to his semi-known blood-line or his hidden one. Regardless, Hiashi was very open about the fact he would have killed the man had he found him first.

And that would have been a political nightmare…

Not to say this wasn't but at least the Raikage was clearly in the wrong. He'd probably have made some obscene demand like Hiashi's head in payment for the dead man. All to steal and study a blood-line. Sarutobi tore his thoughts away from that never-gonna-happen scenario. A polite knock drew Sarutobi back to reality.

The door opened to reveal Tatsuo-kun, in his 'normal' attire standing there. A dark blue short sleeve shirt, dark blue pants, black sandals and a white sash around his waist. But Sarutobi knew that Tatsuo had been waiting patiently outside for the last forty-five minutes. And was hardly as unarmed as he appeared. Motioning for the boy to enter, Sarutobi glanced down at the report on his desk. When he looked back up, Tatsuo was standing at attention. Another motion caused the boy to sit down on the chair a few feet from him.

Fate was strange. Sarutobi had been working on a final test to see if Tatsuo-kun was fit for ANBU. They'd arrived in time to see Tatsuo-kun kneel on the downed ninja and coldly inform him that the slightest shift would result in his brain being skewer to mush. The sheer fact that the boy's hands and feet were cloaked in chakra that clearly moved with him was… Sarutobi wasn't entirely sure that the technique was an actual jutsu.

Not that he had asked. Information was guarded like gold and especially given the circumstances. The young boy had taken to chakra scalpels but seemed almost disappointed with them. When asked Tatsuo-kun admitted he'd been working on a 'better' version, but had never shown any signs the jutsu was complete.

The report only noted that 'modified chakra scalpels' had been used to subdue the prisoner. Sarutobi knew that Tatsuo-kun had an odd relationship with Hatake Kakashi. Mostly in the fact that they had one at all. So, to see this first hand, Inu had been assigned to watch duty this morning. Tatsuo's gaze flicked to each hidden ANBU in turn but that was merely acknowledgment. The gaze did rest on Inu just a fraction longer, though.

At Ten exactly there was another knock at the door. Hyuuga Hiashi and Hizashi, along with Hinata and Neji entered. Sarutobi could see branch members waiting outside.

"Hinata and Neji did not get to properly thank the boy who rescued them. They wished to do so quite adamantly." Hiashi explained as both kids nodded vigorously. Sarutobi motioned them forward.

"I'm glad you are both unharmed and safe. This-" Sarutobi motioned to Tatsuo-kun "is Velius Tatsuo, the one who saved you last night." At this the boy stood up, his gaze checking the kids over as a smile tugged at his lips. This was a signal or something because both normally stoic Hyuuga rushed the slightly older boy and hugged him tightly. There was a faint rustling as Tatsuo's sash unfurled slightly to reveal a shrunken Garo, who promptly grew a bit larger.

Sarutobi was surprised, both at the Hyuuga's lack of fear, and Tatsuo-kun's calm introduction of the Dragon. Poor Garo seemed confused as both Hyuuga's hugged him as well. A gentle nuzzle to each of the kids seemed to reassure the dragon who returned to his hiding place. Tatsuo-kun explained that Garo was happy the kids were safe and worried that he scared them. But obviously he hadn't, if they were willing to hug him, so the young dragon was reassured in his actions.

Meet, Greet and Thank You over, the kids were ushered out the door as privacy seals went up. Hiashi, blunt as ever, thanked Tatsuo for his quick action. Then promptly demanded to know how the boy learned of the abduction before even _he_ had. To Sarutobi's surprise, Tatsuo-kun was unaffected by the not-so-hidden hostility.

Calmly explaining that he'd been on edge from the moment the Raikage's people arrived, Tatsuo had shifted his work at the hospital, so he was on-call instead of on-shift and taken to shadowing the lead man. But his efforts seemed in vain, happily, until last night. The man had slipped from his tracking for nearly a half an hour. Recalling something he'd read about the Last Raikage and Byakugan, Tatsuo went with his gut and headed over to the Hyuuga Compound.

From there Tatsuo-kun explained about seeing the man leave one house and head to what he thought was the main house. Barely able to make out something on his shoulder, Tatsuo decided to wait till he had solid proof. Hiashi wanted to call bullshit at the point, but as a man of politics, he knew the youngster was right. Trespassing was one minor thing, regardless of the hour, but kidnapping was another league entirely.

From there Tatsuo-kun witnessed the man leave and could clearly make out two bags on his shoulders. One seemed to be moving. Unwilling to take any risk, Tatsuo flared the coded alarm and engaged the man in brief combat. Inwardly, Sarutobi was pleased with Tatsuo-kun in many ways. His story could be confirmed by the hospital and Tenzo, who was shocked that the boy had canceled his training at all, as that NEVER happened.

Then, of course, there was the coded ANBU only alert, which was probably what tipped Hiashi and Hizashi off in fact. And that was why the Hyuuga Head was truly 'hostile' to the boy. Misguided frustration and paternal instincts were at play here. Hizashi, while also upset, did not have to maintain the aura of Clan Head. That let him see a bit clearer.

All present were impressed with how the boy was handling the Hyuuga's restrained KI. With the debriefing finished, the two Hyuuga's were dismissed. Tatsuo-kun merely bowed to the pair as they exited. Now… clearly, Tatsuo-kun was ready for ANBU, despite not having killed yet. But that could be taken care of in the first formal mission. Clearing his throat, Sarutobi motioned for Tatsuo to come before him. Unknown to any but Tatsuo, a golden pop-up had appeared.

-/-

Final Hidden Link Complete!

Formally Join ANBU!

Get Your Codename!

Reward: Codename; 50,000 Ryo, Missions Unlocked

Bonus: +1000 Reputation with Sarutobi Hiruzen, +1000 Reputation with Hyuuga Clan +3000 Reputation with Inu / Hatake Kakashi, +1000 with Team Ro. ANBU reputation raised and locked to [Subset]: Trusted! ROOT reputation lowered and locked to [Subset]: Weasel.

[Trusted] is a subset of Honored in Reputation. It is higher than Friendly but not quite as high as Honored. The lock only applies to actions during ANBU. Should you find and meet a fellow ANBU outside of the mask, you will start at high Friendly reputation and gain from there.

[Trusted]: You work in the shadows, cloaked by code-names and silent signals. Despite not knowing the true you beneath the mask, your deeds have cemented your allegiance to Konohagakure. Those who serve alongside you know without a doubt that you will have their backs in any and every situation and will do you best to ensure everyone returns from the mission, unharmed if possible.

[Weasel]: A subset of Hated in Reputation. Not the animal, or Uchiha Itachi no, these Weasels are amoral and underhanded. They seek to 'do good' by back-stabbing, stealing and lying. Lying on the scale of 'Start a War' size. They are always watching, ready to poach a target. Silence anyone deemed a threat, and only to loyal to (oddly enough) the Warhawk, Shimura Danzo. The 'Shadows that Protect the Leaf' or the Undying ROOT.

-/-

Giving the boy the Oath to protect Konohagakure, Sarutobi was slightly torn about welcoming this one into his ranks. So young… but so unique and useful. A demonic-horn trimmed mask was presented to the boy. The main part of the mask was blank. Along with the Codename: Yurei (Ghost).

[Roughly 11 am; ANBU supply]

I fussed with the voice scrambler in my mask as Inu-Senpai went to try and find gear to fit me. I'd been given a Bingo Book when I first started training and now got the updated version. Finally, Inu-Senpai returned with gear. I followed him to the locker room and secured my 'street' gear inside. Changing into the standard uniform I tested the Tanto, still sheathed, that I'd been given. The mask had seals in it that allowed me to see as though I wasn't wearing it.

I pulled out some thread, to Inu's confusion, and began to make modifications to the lesser fitting pieces of armor. Several other ANBU watched silently as I worked with frightening speed and ease. Putting on the now better fitting armor, I glanced at Inu questioningly.

"What now, Inu-Senpai?"

"Now we..." But the door slamming open froze everyone in the room. Neko stood in the doorway.

"Inu-Buntaichō! (squad leader) Team Ro has an emergency mission! Tori is already at the briefing."

I realized that I completed Team Ro as Inu grabbed my wrist and pulled toward the door. Without a word, the three of us dashed off to the Hokage's Office. Tori, in reality, Uchiha Itachi was standing at attention as we entered.

"Team Ro, reporting in Hokage-sama!" Inu announced as we all dropped to one knee. I could feel the Hokage's gaze linger on me before he spoke.

"I've received word that Team Sui has encountered issues with their mission in the Kusagakure (Village Hidden in the Grass). Your orders are to back them up and assist in finishing the mission. Dismissed!"

With a quick acknowledgment, we shot off towards Kusagakure. At full speed, it took 10 hours of running nonstop to get to the border. We rested a short time, with me keeping watch. After the rest we crossed into Kusagakure and Inu summoned his nin-ken to track Team Sui. We found them, alive thankfully, but in dire straits. I quickly counted 24 Iwagakure Shinobi, verses we four of Team Ro and the single uninjured member of Team Sui. 24 vs. 5… A black pop-up with red lettering appeared.

-/-

BOSS FIGHT!

Iwagakure Shinobi have invaded Kusagakure! Defeat them to win!

Side Quest 1: Protect Team Sui! [0/4]

Side Quest 2: Kill or Disable at least 8 Shinobi solo [0/8]

Side Quest 3: Heal the injured! [0/3]

Side Quest 4: Finish Team Sui's Mission Successfully!

Hidden Quest: [?] [0/1]

Hidden Quest: [?] [0/1]

Hidden Quest: [?] [0:45]

-/-

"Scatter and Destroy!" Inu roared as he charged forward toward one of the Iwagakure Shinobi. Lightning exploded in his hand, as Neko and Tori followed as I scanned the area briefly. Picking up weakened chakra signatures of Team Sui, I summoned six G-Clones and ordered them to split up. One would each heal a member and the second would protect them during and after. [1/3, 2/3, 3/3] popped into my vision as I ran. Quest Complete!

Stupid power. Now's not the time! Though down to 18,450 in Chakra, I charged forward towards a team of shinobi. A quick scan showed that 18 of the 24 were chuunin, and the remaining 6 jonin. So that meant 6 full teams, or was that only genin? My musing was cut off as I landed in front of one of the trio. I'd summoned twin tanto, these ones I personally created. Two scales from Raijin, Lord of Lightning, had been added during the forging. This made them naturally draw in and focus lighting energy with frightening ease.

A quick duck from the kunai and I stabbed strait forward with one of my blades. It pierced the woman's chest like butter. A chuunin.

Critical Hit! Instant Death! +10% EXP! [1/8!]

Without missing a step I lunged forward to impale the second one, a man. He dodged with a deep slash to his arm but managed to counter and hit my side.

Critical Hit! -500 HP!

I growled darkly at the announcement. Blocking a slash from behind, I released the Raiton Chakra in a Raiton: Raiken. Shocked by the sudden chakra, the man fell paralyzed and twitching. A scan showed the paralyzed man was a Jonin. I jumped forward, stabbing down toward the injured man and narrowly missing a blade to the neck from a hidden enemy.

Note to self. Focus on opponents but not to the exclusion of awareness!

My tanto hit the jugular of the downed man and I quickly slashed sideways to end his suffering. [2/8!]

Turning to the newcomer I realized it was another Jonin. This made me concerned. 2 of the 6 were focused on me. Good and Bad. I quickly charged the second Jonin but as I passed the first I hit his chest with my Reijutsu Aura Flame. "Capture! Sleep!" I hissed as the Jonin passed out and was covered in odd seals. [1/1! Quest Complete!]

Clashing with the remaining man, weapons locked together, I drew a quick breath and exhaled it. A blast of blue flame left my mouth and the scream was quickly cut off as the man's upper half melted down to bones. [3/8!] [1/1! Quest Complete!]

The remaining 16 enemies paused at the scream. This resulted in 3 deaths. All chuunin. I dashed forward toward the sounds of fighting. Tori was engaged in a jutsu duel with a Jonin. I shot by and with a hiss of Raiton, removed his head from his body mid-technique. [4/8!]

I loved Raiton: Raiken. Not slowed in the least, I double back-stabbed the pair that was attacking the last member of Team Sui. I then created two G-Clones with the same orders as before. [6/8!] [4/4! Quest Complete!]

That left how many? I didn't care. Rushing to Inu I found him surrounded by the remaining three Jonin. Sheathing my tanto I activated **Chakra Talons, Chakra Enhancement, Dragon's Armor [Zero]** and finally **Chakra Spikes.**

 **Chakra Spikes** coated my body in flexible spikes that would harden on contact with anything. They worked well with **Chakra Talons** by giving me a greater defensive range. Dragon's Armor wasn't an actual jutsu, but a trigger using my blood that boosted my physical abilities. Combined with Talons and Spikes it actually formed a state dubbed by Igneel as **[Dragonize Zero]**. It could be boosted further with Enhancement but Igneel was dubious of it. Now was the time to test it I guess. I stared at the mini clock that appeared in my vision, which was counting down from 2 minutes. Oddly another clock, this one counting up towards 45 appeared. I flashed a Chakra code and felt Team Ro back off, pulling Sui with them. The three stared at me in confusion and maybe horror as I charged forward with a bestial roar.

My Talons ripped through the first like paper, and with a slam from my chakra tail, the seconds head became pulp. The third started to run but my speed was greater. My head, coated in chakra, had taken on the appearance of a dragon. I out-sped the runner and chomped him in half. [8/8! Quest Complete!]

The blood tasted… good?

The remaining six attempted to flee at the sight of me but I was quick to breathe deep. The odd clock had hit 39. With a roar, a beam of pure blue energy shot from my mouth and controlled by my will split and hunted down the remaining enemies with prejudice. The entire battlefield was suddenly a blaze in blue as my flames hunted down any trace of fighting. [0:45! Quest Complete!]

Basic Kenjutsu has maxed at Level 50! Evolution possible!

Raiton Manipulation increased to Level 50!

-/-

Skill Evolution!

 **Katon: Karyū no Hōkō (Fire: Fire Dragon's Roar) has Evolved into:**

 **Katon: RyuOh no Hoko (Fire: Dragon King's Roar)**

-/-

New Skill Created!

Dragonize Zero+ [Active; Level 3; Exp 56%]

By combining skill, training, and blood you gain the ability to assume this pseudo-dragon form. Your blood craves battle and carnage making this form mentally taxing. The chance to lose control is currently tied to time in the form:

:30 seconds – 10%

1 Minute – 50%

1:30 seconds – 85%

2 Minutes – 100%

Above 50% you will find it hard to cancel the form. **DANGER:** Loss of control means that everything becomes prey to be hunted. The form can be forcibly canceled by outside forces dealing enough damage or letting you run amok until it naturally cancels.

Note: Depending on the element chosen Zero will shift appropriately.

-/-

Nezumi, the leader of Team Sui, was staring at me warily. The fact was an unknown ANBU that was clearly a proficient combat iryo-nin was jarring. Combat and Iryo-nin did not go together in the same sentence. Inu calmly introduced us before Nezumi explained that the mission was a failure.

"We needed to capture one of them to get information. They're all-" But I broke in "Not all are dead Nezumi-taicho. If you'll follow me..." I jumped back into the shadows were I'd had a clone hide the survivor. Pulling him out I could feel all eyes widen slightly.

"I was able to deduce that the man," I shook him slightly "was a jonin and therefore would have information if it was required. I used a blood-line ability to secure him. We can do the questioning here, or move elsewhere if required. I will follow instructions."

"Yurei was it?" I nodded yes "Let's head back into Hi no Kuni and question him there."

We sped off in the shadows and within three hours had crossed back into Hi no Kuni. Nezumi restrained the prisoner before looking to me. I held my hand up in a silence motion. Focusing a bit of my blood, I converted it to Reijutsu and whispered:

 **Reijutsu Chi no Fuin!**

 **Shadow Silence Field!**

There was a brief flash of red as symbols carved themselves into the trees around us. "Damn Weasels." I cursed as Tori flinched and the rest looked confused. I pointed upwards to reveal several blank masks of ROOT peering down. Clearly, they wanted to hear what information we gained. They couldn't see me pointing at them.

"They can see us, well you, but everything the Iwa-Nin says will be wrong. Even reading lips or a Sharingan won't fix it. Not that they'll know its wrong."

Inu and Nezumi shared a glance as I removed several of the seals that kept the prisoner unconscious. "They can't see you?" Inu asked as I shook my head no.

"You said we could do the questioning right there… is that tied to this blood-line ability you mentioned?" Nezumi asked as I finished my task. I shrugged slightly.

"Sort of. It's complicated." (Translation: I'm not allowed to tell you. Sorry.)

Nezumi nodded, and seeing that prisoner was awake and able to talk, Nezumi began to probe for information. I tuned it out mostly, as I was more focused on keeping the man alive thanks to my Aura Flame. When the man refused to answer I perked up. Touching his forehead I whispered "Aura Command. Answer. Withhold Nothing."

Before returning to my seat on a stump. "You can continue now Nezumi-taicho. Maybe start from the beginning in fact..." I prompted as all present gave me odd looks. After several seconds Nezumi continued his questioning. He did restart at the beginning. This time the prisoner gave everything, key bits of knowledge that wouldn't have been gained without a deep scanning. I learned that fact later.

With the interrogation complete, Nezumi looked at me. "We don't need him alive anymore."

"Complete death?" Nezumi started to speak but Inu spoke "Yamanaka." I nodded in understanding.

"Yamanaka," I repeated to Inu's confirmation. I knelt down to the man, looking as though I was going to kill him and pressed two fingers to his forehead. "Aura Command. Gather All. Post." A blue light glowed that only I could see, and with a quick draw of my ANBU tanto I removed the head from its body and sealed it in a scroll. [Quest Complete!]

"The Weasels won't have seen me sealing. They'll believe him completely dead." I admitted before stepping away from the body. Inu stepped forward and turned the corpse to ash, saying that I'd done more than my share on this mission.

With that done I dropped the seal and we headed towards home. I was confused that I didn't get rewards from my boss fight but I figured maybe we had to report back to the Hokage...

* * *

Never had to write a fight scene before. Chi no Fuin is Blood Seal or Seal of Blood.


	9. Third Stage Start!

Don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or GARO, The Gamer or The Simpsons! Do own my OC's! I don't profit from this but I do enjoy getting reviews. Flames will be fed to Garo or maybe Igneel and Co.

 **Note:** This chapter gave me quite a hard time. I've rewritten it close to three times but I'm finally happy. Even though I'm possibly a day or so late on my 'once or twice a week' update schedule. Sorry!

 **Note 2:** There are several perspective shifts in this chapter. All are deliberate, as the characters involved are in different places. And a new canon character is introduced!

 **Note 3:** Yes, I did put a hard cap on Tatsuo's Level and Stats. I can't see a 5-7-year-old having stats over 1000+. And as it was pointed out in earlier chapters, Tatsuo gets A LOT of points. There will be a time skip to get the story rolling into 'canon-like' events.

Please Read, Review, Follow and Favorite! They make me happy and the story

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** Third Stage Start!

 **[1 Day Later; Hokage's Office; 8 am]**

We gave a detailed report to the Hokage upon returning to the village. The fact that I killed the majority of the enemies, of confirmed Jonin and Chuunin status, was quite a shock. My ability to bring information to light was also rather terrifying, for Konoha's enemies. I was asked to stay behind as the briefing came to a close.

Securing the room with a mix of the Hokage's seals and my own power, I was asked about the ROOT I had seen. I was the only one to see them, the rest took my word based on my prowess. I explained a bit about Chi no Fuin warping space around me to create a safe area. It also exposed everything outside of the safe zone, hence I spotted the normal invisible Weasels.

The Hokage barked a laugh at my designation of ROOT Shinobi. The fact that I out-maneuvered Danzo at his own game brought a brief feeling of joy to the old monkey. Despite turning 5 in a week, I had already proved my skills above and beyond expectation.

I'd been curious and more than a bit confused, so I decided to see if I could get answers. But before I could ask, there was a knock at the door and a man entered stopping beside me. The black pineapple shape tied hair, two scars across his face and that mixed aura of lazy but dangerous?

Nara Shikaku, the Jonin Commander. He glanced at me briefly before turning to the Hokage. I decided to voice my question now. "Hokage-sama? Might I ask about something in the village?"

Both Sarutobi and Shikaku gazed calmly at me. "Of course Tatsuo-kun." I could feel Shikaku perk up at my name.

"Why does a military dictatorship like Konohagakure have a civilian council anyway? You, Hokage-sama, are the most powerful ninja in the Land of Fire. What business do ordinary civilian's have in Shinobi matters in the first place?" I blinked before bowing apologetically. "I apologize, that was two questions. Thank you for your time Hokage-sama."

I received a dismissed motion as the Sarutobi's brow furrowed at my questions. I bowed farewell to the Nara and I shunshined into my apartment to find a very unhappy Naruto. My clones had popped at some point leaving Naruto alone for a time. I accepted the scowl and not-quite-three year old's fist hitting my chest and face in terror and now relief.

I realized that Naruto's birthday, October 10th, was a month away to the day. Though he hadn't faced much more than scornful glares when outside, it was still scary to a child. "Do you want me to see if Kashi can come over?"

I received a firm yes as Naruto refused to have anything to do with me, for today at least. I sent a clone to Kakashi to explain, and received a confused "I'll come over of course but why are letting a child force you out of your house?"

About five minutes later there was a knock a the door. I opened it to find Kakashi standing there. "I've tried to teach Naruto that there are consequence's to our actions. That's the only reason he's been in time out is because of something he acknowledged doing. He understands that doing something wrong results in a punishment. No ramen for a week, no playing with Garo… things like that."

Kakashi looked slightly relieved at me. I sighed. "I'd never resort to physical punishment! Now it's my turn. I left Naruto alone, as my clones popped during the sudden mission. And that's very scary. Now as consequence of my actions Naruto doesn't want me here today."

I scratched my head. "I guess you could say this my punishment for my actions. If I refuse to follow the rules that I set up, then Naruto won't either. I don't want him to think that the rules don't apply to everyone. He doesn't want anything to do with me today so you're the one he wants."

Kakashi still looked dubious as he turned to watch the boy. "Naruto-kun!" I called, causing the pouting boy to glare at me. I squatted down to his eye level. "I just want you to know how very sorry I am that you were left alone. Kashi's here so I'll go now. Bye bye." I gave a wave but received nothing in return. Sharing a glance with Kakashi I exited out of my apartment and made my way to a free training ground.

Casting a quick **Chi no Fuin** to ensure I was alone I raised my right hand to the sky and called out "Dungeon Create!" This caused a list to appear before my eyes.

Dungeon Area's Available (Normal Stage: Civilian):

0: Empty

 **Note:** All Animal Level's are Chakra Mutations!

1: Rats (Level's 3-4. Recommended all stats should be 15+)

2: Bunnies (Level 4-5. Recommended all stats should be 25+)

3: Squirrels (Level 5-6. Recommended all stats should be 35+)

4: Bats (Level 7-8. Recommended all stats should be 50+ and at least one Long Range jutsu)

5: Spiders (Level 8-9. Recommended all stats should be 70+ and at least one Katon Jutsu)

6: Moles (Level 11-13. Recommended all stats should be 100+ and ?]

7: ?

I'd fought my way through Area's 1-5 but 5 had been an eye opener. Even with the insane boosts from ANBU training I had a tough time due to paralysis, which my Poison Resistance only cut in 1/3. I noticed the new Shinobi Stage and blinked at the levels and stat requirements. They had quite the enemy level gap… I'd wager that the Recommended stats were for the lower side.

For thinking critically +2 INT!

Dungeon Area's Available (Shinobi Stage: ANBU)

0: Empty

Note: All Non-Animal Level's are a mix of trained and untrained!

1: Zombies (Level's 5-15. Genin Max. Recommended all stats should be 100+)

2: Zombies (Levels' 16-30. Chuunin Max. Recommended all stats should be 170+)

3 Zombies (Level's 30-50. Jonin Max. Recommended all stats should be 300+)

I decided, after looking at my status menu, to spend a few of my now 20 waiting level ups. I first spent my waiting 110 stat points before clicking Level Up!...

* * *

 **[Tatsuo & Naruto Apartment; 15 minutes after Tatsuo departed]**

Naruto was moping on the floor as Kakashi remained staring at the door. His normal orange book was tucked away safely, and now he was thinking.

A dangerous thing for one Hatake Kakashi.

Velius Tatsuo… a five-year-old boy in ANBU, fresh out of training. With two never before seen bloodlines. A five-year-old boy killed 14 Iwagakure Shinobi, chuunin and jonin. Racing through the battlefield as though it was the most natural thing in the world. That same boy had the foresight to capture an enemy for interrogation. Able to bring a nearly dead man back with iryo-ninjutsu.

And all of this was done without a single hand-sign.

Naruto abruptly perked up and made his way to Kakashi. Tugging on his pants, Naruto was determined to get the 21-year old's attention. Kakashi glanced down to find Naruto looking up at him, an odd look on his face.

"Kashi! Help!" Kakashi was thrown for a loop at the words. "What's wrong Naruto?" He asked, studying the boy for any unnoticed injuries. As the boy suddenly walked away, occasionally looking back and repeating "Kashi! Help!" as he vanished down a hallway.

Standing up, more than a little alarmed, Kakashi had to restrain himself from using Shunshin to get down the hall. Kakashi found his charge pouting before the door to Tatsuo's Bedroom. Seeing as Kakashi was here, Naruto banged on the door and repeated "Kashi! Help!"

Confused, red flags and bells screaming in his mind, Kakashi slowly opened the door with a "Pardon the Intrusion." Apparently not going fast enough, Naruto pushed with all his little might to get the door open. Tumbling in as the door suddenly gave way and opened completely, Naruto bit back a giggle. Not time for playing!

Kakashi picked up Naruto, surprised that the boy wasn't giggling, only to be pointed at a bookshelf. "Get! Get! Get!" Naruto chanted, as he could see the object of his hunt! Kakashi stepped forward, propelled by Naruto's odd obsession. Between the boy's concentrated direction, Kakashi eventually found a small pocket size book. Well worn with age and use, it's symbol had been rubbed out.

"Naruto, why did you want me to find this?" Kakashi asked as he returned to the living room before putting the boy down. "Help Tat-nii! Kashi!"

Every alarm possible was screaming at max volume. Kakashi was torn. Tatsuo hadn't seemed like needing help, but Naruto was oddly sensitive to emotions. Due to the Kyuubi perhaps? But to dig into a fellow Shinobi's life without asking… that was dangerous in its own right. But Kakashi knew he'd look into whatever Naruto was asking him too. He hadn't planned on gaining a second 'surrogate' younger brother after Minato-Sensei died.

But Tatsuo had been protecting Naruto since before the boy could remember. Kakashi shuddered to think of what Naruto would be like without this unexpected guardian. Alone in a building that hated him, probably not being fed and clothed, maybe physically abused and definitely mentally abused?

Naruto obviously felt this was important as he knew that 'Help' was not said lightly. So repeated uses of the word meant this was something Naruto really really wanted. "Book make Tat-nii cry and angry!" Naruto was pouting again. "Tat-nii helped Kashi! Now Kashi help Tat-nii!"

Kakashi blinked at the mature reasoning Naruto gave. Picking the boy up, Kakashi sat down and shifted Naruto so they could both see the book. "Kashi will help Tatsu-kun," Kakashi assured the boy as he settled down. "Do you know what page makes Tatsu-kun angry?" Kakashi asked, slowly and carefully thumbing through the pages.

Naruto "Oo" said firmly. Kakashi blinked, _Oo?_ "Do you mean 'U'?" Kakashi asked as the blond boy nodded "Oo." Kakashi flipped toward the end of the book and found the 'U' listing. There was only one.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 _Name: 'Uzumaki Renji'_

 _Age: Unknown (Appears Late 20's)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Village: Uzushiogakure_

 _Bingo Nickname: Yurei of the Blue Fire_

 _Danger Level: EXTREME++++ (Do not approach without at least 5+ teams of Jonin! 3+ Kage-Level suggested! It is suggested to simply turn and run away, to increase survival chances!)_

 _Skills: All skills in Nin-, Tai- and Genjutsu are Unknown, Danger comes from SS-Rank Fuinjutsu! Mutated Katon Suspected due to Nickname!_

 _Appears to share blood of the Uzumaki as entire battlefields have been wiped using pure fuinjutsu. Bizarre blue fire has been recorded to coat entire body as armor. Used fire from mouth and hands as flamethrower like attack. Touching the flame results in almost caustic acid level rapid melting. Confirmed enemies have been melted to bones in seconds from the blue fire! Seemingly possess' the ability to melt into shadows. Not the Nara Clan jutsu!_

 _Bounty: SS+ (500 Million Ryo!)_

 _Village: Kumogakure_ (Kakashi noticed that umo was scratched out leaving K-)

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

 **[Back with Hokage and Nara Shikaku]**

"So that's Velius Tatsuo hmm?" Shikaku pondered, focused on the file in his hand, as the Hokage waited. Shikaku glanced down at the file and read some statements aloud. "Killed 14 Iwa Shinobi, 6 of those jonin, without showing any signs of 'first kill' trauma. The way the captive was restrained was an unknown method. Touched the forehead, mumbled a bit and then told Nezumi to start at the beginning. The captive gave information akin to a deep scanning under full hypnosis? Used shadow clones and iryo-ninjutsu to heal and guard 3 downed members, while original headed into battle?"

Shikaku looked up at the Hokage at that statement. "Are you telling me that 5-year-old boy is a living full heavy combat iryo-nin?"

The Hokage merely nodded yes. "Along with full ANBU training in assassination, seduction, infiltration and torture. Oddly, he was not impressed with the methods shown to him..."

"In which discipline Hokage-sama?" The Nara's danger sense was on full alert.

"All of them, but especially in torture." Came the weary reply. "I've yet to send him on any 'scheduled' missions but… I strongly doubt he'll be using anything 'standard'."

A bead of sweat rolled down the Jonin Commanders face at this admission. _'What sort of monster have we created?'_

* * *

 **[Back with Tatsuo in the Create Zone]**

I spent my 110 points as follows:

+37 Int (now at 300)

+42 Wis (now at 200)

+12 Luk (now at 100)

+15 Str (now at 120)

+4 Dex (now 113)

Agi and Vit were both 120.

-/-

Passive Evolution!

All Stat's have reached 100!

Harmony (Stage 2)

The second stage in what some call enlightenment, you've unlocked it. Did you cheat again?

Reward: All Stats Passively Boosted by 10%

-/-

I felt my like I was being ripped apart as I went from 4 to 5. And I had 19 more to go, assuming I stop my self from gaining the required 20,000 exp to level again. I was starting to regret turning Manual Level Up on…

And I suppose I should have. My stats were crazy:

 **HP:** 60,925/60,925

 **CP:** 80,550/80,550

 **STR:** 171

 **DEX:** 161

 **AGI:** 186

 **VIT:** 159

 **INT:** 433

 **WIS:** 331

 **LUK:** 133

And I had another 150 stat points to spend…

* * *

Passive Skill Evolution!

Intelligence has broken 300!

Smart, Smarter, Smartest?

World beware! My Intelligence knows no bounds!

Relearn the following [Active/Passive; Level 1; Exp 0%]:

A Living Shadow (The ability to merge undetected into any shadow, no matter the size)

Shadow Fighting (Able to fight within any shadow and drag opponent into the shadow)

-/-

Passive Skill Evolution!

Wisdom has broken 200!

Control is a skill that I'm very good at!

Pool of Chakra [Passive; Level Max; Chakra Limit: 10,000]

-/-

Passive Skill Evolution!

Intelligence has broken 400!

Fear my brain! Because I do...

Able to look at stats and see possible fusion abilities (Hint: Vitality, Intelligence, and Wisdom)

-/-

Passive Skill Evolution!

Wisdom has broken 300!

I am a master at control

Pool of Chakra [Passive; Level Max; Chakra Limit: 15,000]

-/-

System Update!

Due to age and class restrictions, all stat's are capped at 450 points! Cap will grow when [10+ Age] + [Genin + 18] or [Elite Genin + 6] or [Chuunin + 1] Classes are unlocked! Points gained from passives will be added when the cap is modified.

With a frustrated groan, I decided to cap my Intelligence and Wisdom…

+17 Int (450)

+119 Wis (450)

+14 Agi (200)

-/-

Passive Skill Evolution!

Agility has broken 200!

The Blue Blur (100) has Evolved into The Dark One

Passive Boosts Agility Stat by 30%

* * *

 **[Back with Naruto and Kakashi]**

Kakashi silently stared at the entry before him. His mind was a whirlpool of questions that just kept expanding. It was clear that Tatsuo was from Uzushiogakure… but why would this entry upset him? Was it a grandparent? If so… was Velius just an alias given to hide from Uzumaki enemies? If Tatsuo was an Uzumaki… was he related to Kushina, the true Princess of the Whirlpools? Was he actually Naruto's blood relative? Is that why Tatsuo instinctively protected newborn Naruto?

Kakashi's thoughts boiled down to two questions. Who was Uzumaki Renji and how did this man connect to Velius Tatsuo? And how exactly was Kakashi going to find the answer?

Asking Tatsuo directly was suicidal, even if they both were on the same ANBU team together. The boy clearly liked his privacy and had done wonders to bring Kakashi out of his spiral of doom and grief. Going the Hokage was out as that would require an investigation, and Kakashi would be easily the only person to have possibly seen this. Naruto didn't have any idea what it was, outside of it making his 'nii-san' upset.

"Puppies!" Naruto exclaimed, breaking into Kakashi's endless thoughts. Shaking his head a bit, Kakashi looked at Naruto. "You want me to call my puppies to play?" Kakashi asked as Naruto began to bark and whine like a puppy.

A bark of laughter and Kakashi was soon waving the smoke of summoning away from his charge. The eight nin-ken looked around to find no battle, except for the eager eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. Pakkun glared at Kakashi.

"What's up Kakashi?" Pakkun asked as the pack slowly separated to explore. Kakashi gave him the trademark eye smile.

"Well Naruto's given me a lot to think about and he wanted to play…" Kakashi began before picking Pakkun up and whispering in his ear "and I need you to do something for me."

Pakkun looked apprehensive as his summoner never acted like this, as he was set down on the table. The pug could only watch as Kakashi began to write a letter, with several rejections, before carefully sealing the final draft in a small scroll.

"You must of heard that there's a Dragon Summoner in the village." Kakashi stated calmly as Pakkun's eyes began to widen.

"You're telling me to go to the legendary Sky God's Paradise…" The pug muttered, looking a bit faint. "You realize they don't like humans right? Not too fond of other summons..."

"I know but… just politely explain that this letter involves their summoner, Velius Tatsuo, who I'm a bit worried about. The letter explains who I am… maybe try asking for one called Rogue and calling me Inu." Kakashi looked almost pleadingly at Pakkun.

Pakkun pondered the risk of saying no. "This Tatsuo kid… he's the one that forced you to interact with living people and not just stare at a stone?" Kakashi nodded yes. With a final glance between Naruto and his summoner, Pakkun took the letter and tucked it into his pouch. "You owe me big for this Kakashi…. 30 steak dinners!"

Kakashi lurched at the hit to his wallet but it was worth it. "Thanks Pakkun. I really appreciate this."

Pakkun snorted. "I was gonna demand 50 steak dinners but… I guess the whole pack owes this kid big time for getting you out of your destructive spiral. You had us worried for a long time Kakashi."

Kakashi looked more than a little depressed as he mumbled "I'm sorry..." Pakkun merely chomped on his hand with a growl of "Stop that!" before canceling his summoning. Kakashi gave his poor hand a shake as Pakkun had chomped quite hard.

* * *

 **[Summoning Realm; Murder Mountain]**

To say Pakkun was tired would be a gross understatement. Trying to find Sky God's Paradise was a needle in an unknown haystack. The pug had gotten the okay to pass through the Slug and Toad domains, to cut some time off his search. Gamakichi, the orange son of Boss Gamabunta, had volunteered to come.

Not that Gamakichi knew why Pakkun was searching for 'the place that didn't exist' anyway. He was just bored and looking for excitement. Pakkun, though frustrated at lack of progress, didn't mind the company. Now the duo found themselves in a rocky mountain area that reeked of blood. Know as Murder Mountain, this was the home of the Crow summons. Despite being seen by other summons as unclean and disturbing, Pakkun knew better.

It was a gamble coming here, even though the current summoner was Uchiha Fugaku. Pakkun heard whispers that the contract would be passed on to another soon. Most likely to Uchiha Itachi. But the fact that all three were currently of Konohagakure, gave the pug a bit of hope in getting help. Now the pug and toad were patiently waiting for the messenger to get word of their arrival to the leader, Black-blood the second.

Time passes and the sky suddenly grows cloudy and black. Gamakichi starts to shiver as instinct tells him to run. Pakkun isn't fairing much better as the living cloud grows closer to them. The rocky crags suddenly filled with eyes as hundreds of crows landed, focused on the pair. The largest of the crows, about half the size of Gamabunta, levels a piercing gaze at them.

The impromptu staring match went on for quite a while before the leader suddenly shrieked, and the vast majority of the crows took to the sky once more.

"Cawaahhh! You are the first in a long time to pass our test!" Black-blood explained with a laugh. "A pug with a Konohagakure Hitai-ate and a toad. You would be summons of Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya of the Sannin respectively, if my knowledge is correct."

"That's correct. I'm Pakkun and this is Gamakichi. Thanks for meeting us." Pakkun introduces both with an attempted bow. Hard to do being so close to the ground.

"Cawaahhh! What wind blows you both this high into the sky?" [Translation: What are you doing here?"]

Pakkun meets the crows gaze and states "I need your help to get to Sky God's Paradise."

"Cawaah? Sky God's Paradise is but a legend! You've taken wing to chase a goose!"

"As much as I would have agreed with you yesterday, I have a message from Hatake Kakashi to the summoner of Sky God's Paradise." Not quite the truth, but enough to prove that it was no longer a legend.

"Cawahhhhh." The grand crow is looking thoughtfully at them now. "Why do you need my peoples wings? The name could be a blood herring, and the Paradise is underground!"

But before Pakkun can come up with an answer, the oppressiveness of earlier is rendered a myth. Something much more powerful is approaching the trio and none have an idea from where. The shadows cast over the mountains are moving, gathering in one place. No… that's not it. The shadows aren't moving. There being displaced...

It's the sign that something large is landing on the mountain crags. The mountains seem to crack and splinter as four massive feet descend to rest on it. The feet are tipped with claws larger than the crow, covered by living shadows. All three summons are craning up to see what it is, but even the crow can just make out a the beginning of a large neck.

The clouds break apart as a snout drops down in viewing range. It keeps going to reveal scales, eyes and a suspicious glare. All shrouded in shadow.

["What purpose do you"] at this a massive claw hovers at Pakkun ["have to seek out Sky God's Paradise!"] The voice is gravelly and bizarrely, only heard inside their heads. But each syllable thunders painfully as it bounces around.

Pakkun stares at the massive claw still above his head for several seconds. All three summons seemingly go into shock at the sudden… everything. Finally, Pakkun manages to connect his brain to the letter, and turn his voice up and on.

"I, am Pakkun, a summon of Inu!" Pakkun shouts, desperate to insure he is heard. "I bring a message to you from him. It regards your summoner!" _Please don't eat me!_ Pakkun squeaks in his mind. The claw is removed, due to the hand being returned to the rocks.

["You speak the truth. You alone will be brought to Paradise! Crow and Toad! Spread word that Paradise exists, but that seeking it out for nonsense reasons will result in harm and probable death!"]

The black creature easily cups Pakkun in a hand and with a tornado creating flap of its massive wings, returns to the sky beyond. Pakkun remains still as a statue until the hand holding him opens, palm up to allow him out.

* * *

 **[Sky God's Paradise]**

Skiadrum, who sensed the uproar below and called the lords, had brought a tiny dog to 'resting island'. Igneel stared down at it, before Skiadrum explained about the message. Shrinking himself down to be able to handle human paper, Igneel made his way over the dog.

["I'm told you have a message from your summoner in regards to ours. Who is yours?"]

"Inu of ANBU, known outside ANBU as Hatake Kakashi. Has rescently gained the nickname 'Kashi'." Pakkun answered, feeling as though a wrong word would result in this 'summon' eating him.

["Hmm. Inu and 'Kashi' are both known to us. We will remember the true name of Hatake Kakashi. You are, oh loyal one?"]

"I'm Pakkun. Leader of Kakashi's Nin-Ken Pack. Pleased to meet you..."

["Fire Lord, for now. We will seen in time if you and yours prove worthy of the trust that comes with true names. Though you giving your own is a step in the correct direction. Now what is this message?"]

Pakkun carefully removes the scroll and places it down on the table he didn't see before. "I wasn't told what it contained. Only that it involved your summoner, Velius Tatsuo."

Igneel's eyebrow raises a fraction at this admission. The dog, no Pakkun, is surprising honest. The thought of deceit doesn't occur to him. Obvious loyalty to his summoner... But it's mixed with something else. Gratitude?

Igneel reaches for the sealed scroll and easily opens it. ["I'm curious Pakkun, why do you have an aura of gratitude regarding our summoner?"]

Pakkun frowns and doodles in the dirt as he thinks.

["Enough! Pakkun-san, On the Fire Lords behalf I apologize. He questioned something personal so blatantly. It was rude."] The white and feathered female made a motion of apology.

Pakkun was inwardly shocked and relieved at the same time. He didn't want to speak of Kakashi past to beings that he just met. Even if the question was valid.

["Hmm. It appears the Lady of the Sky is correct. I was wrong to question something that would require deeper trust then we have now. I apologize to you and Kakashi both."] Igneel admitted before turning his focus onto the letter that brought Pakkun here. ["Excuse me while I read this. Tea and snacks should be out shortly. Tatsuo is always insistent we have them for guests…"] Igneel trailed off as he began to read.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

To the Lords of Sky God's Paradise,

My name is Hatake Kakashi, though I believe you would know me better as Inu, or even Kashi. I am writing this letter in regards to something recently brought to my attention by one Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto is currently under Tatsuo's care and became worried about him. I believe at this time that my being here was a plan by Naruto to find the item in question and help 'Tatsu-nii'. The younger boy, 3 in one moth at the time of this letter, noticed that Tatsuo became upset at a page in a certain book.

Finding the book in question, and the page, I am now conflicted as to the proper course of action. Tatsuo help me out of a destructive, depressive spiral after I lost all of my precious people. I grew fearful that my mere presence would doom other to death. Tatsuo, in raising and protecting Naruto, as well as forcing my involvement in said task, has shown that I am not the cursed man I believed myself to be. But back to the reason for this letter. But strange questions fill my mind as I sit here and watch Naruto play happily on the floor. I realize I am rambling but this is the most important letter I have written in a long time and I am rather out of practice. I merely wished to convey the seriousness of the situation.

I have included a hand written copy of the page in question. It was found in a Bingo Book, tucked away in Tatsuo's room, from over 55 years ago, the village was Uzushiogakure.

-/-/-/

 _Name: 'Uzumaki Renji'_

 _Age: Unknown (Appears Late 20's)_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Village: Uzushiogakure_

 _Bingo Nickname: Yurei of the Blue Fire_

 _Danger Level: EXTREME++++ (Do not approach without at least 5+ teams of Jonin! 3+ Kage-Level suggested! It is suggested to simply turn and run away, to increase survival chances!)_

 _Skills: All skills in Nin-, Tai- and Genjutsu are Unknown, Danger comes from SS-Rank Fuinjutsu! Mutated Katon Suspected due to Nickname!_

 _Appears to share blood of the Uzumaki as entire battlefields have been wiped using pure fuinjutsu. Bizarre blue fire has been recorded to coat entire body as armor. Used fire from mouth and hands as flamethrower like attack. Touching the flame results in almost caustic acid level rapid melting. Confirmed enemies have been melted to bones in seconds from the blue fire! Seemingly possess' the ability to melt into shadows. Not the Nara Clan jutsu!_

 _Bounty: SS+ (500 Million Ryo!)_

 _Village: Kumogakure_ (Kakashi noticed that umo was scratched out leaving K-)

-/-/-/

Obviously, I have found this without Tatsuo's knowledge at this moment. I apologize for snooping but Naruto was adamant that I 'Help Tat-nii'. Help is a word Naruto knows not to use lightly and it was used nearly four times in five minutes. I view Tatsuo as a younger brother myself. But I'm rambling again. Apologies.

I have many many questions but for convenience sake I have boiled them down to two. Two question's I hope will be answered, to further aid Tatsuo in the future.

Who was Uzumaki Renji? How is this man connected to Velius Tatsuo? And what does it mean for the future of my two younger brothers, Uzumaki Naruto and Velius Tatsuo?

Ah… That was three questions total. Apologies once more.

Thank you for reading this letter, and I hope to get a response. I mean I hope to get a positive response.

Regards to all,

Hatake Kakashi; Inu of ANBU, Kashi, and unofficial older brother to both Uzumaki Naruto and Velius Tatsuo.


	10. Journal's of the Past

[Insert Standard Disclaimer Here] Do own my OC's! I don't profit from this but I do enjoy getting reviews. Flames will be fed to Garo or maybe Igneel and Co.

[WARNING!]: The use of Fuck twice in the chapter to display a character's emotion is within. I'm also changing the Chapter Names gradually. Stage was fun at first but now...

 **Note:** This chapter ran away from me again at the end. I created some lore about the Hatake Clan since we know next to nothing. Enjoy!

 **Note 2:** There are several perspective shifts in this chapter. Along with one of the key event's I've been hinting at. Most of you can probably guess what happened.

 **Note 3:** The weather being as bizarre as it has been made writing difficult. It's hard to sit at the computer when the air extremely cold.

Please Read, Review, Follow and Favorite! They make me happy and the story seems to flow better when I'm in a good mood. Hopefully, it will stop running away from me soon. Damn it Kakashi! Follow the plot... for once? Probably not. /sigh

* * *

Chapter 8: Journals of the past

[Journal of Hatake Kakashi; Blood Sealed; Time Unknown]

Pakkun returned with a letter, along with a story. It seems that only he and I will be permitted to enter the Sky God's Paradise. I was given a small 'emergency' seal in case something happened to Tatsuo. Opening the letter with shaking hands, after ensuring all seals were up, I began to read.

-/-

[Blood and Soul Sealed Journal; Writer: Velius Tatsuo, Language: Dragon]

[18th Entry Written; Date: November 6th]

[2 Years Later; Tatsuo: Age 7, Naruto and Co.: Age 5]

Time flew by in Konohagakure. Not that it was all peace and love by any means. People died, many by my very hands. Team Ro was getting concerned with my lack of any response to the killing. As Tori put it "Yurei is calm to the extent of possibly lacking other emotions. Or at least the ability to feel them."

I didn't pay that much heed as I figured Tori was still upset that I was immune to the famous Uchiha Eyes. That and my focus was on the Hyuuga Household. The Yami Bunshin I summoned over three years ago were sending me disturbing bits of information. Over the past year, after Naruto turned four, we ran into Hyuuga Hinata several times.

Striking up a friendship between the Heiress and Naruto wasn't too hard. It was dealing with human politics. Due to my saving Hinata and Neji, the head of the main house, Hiashi, was very keen to meet me again. It was Naruto that he had a problem with. But unknown to anyone, I had started training Naruto in using his enhanced senses. First, it was just getting him used to the sudden increase in sounds or smells.

Eventually, I manage to bring Naruto to the hospital with me towards the very end of my shift. I pointed out different drugs and what they did. With my speed, I was able to take a small sample of each one over time. I carefully preserved the cloths and would randomly test Naruto's knowledge by pulling one out and asking him to identify it and what it was used for.

Using Reijutsu, I succeeded in creating a haven away from Konohagakure. It was carefully concealed within several 'Dungeon Levels' that I modified. All but one had numerous storage area's for various items. It was also the only one, so far, that didn't completely erase my presence from the world. To those seeking me or Naruto it appeared as though we were studying or working in our home or outside.

-/-/

 **[Dungeon Create: Dragon Kit's Haven]**

Level 0: Ninja Training / Ninjutsu / Taijutsu / Bukijutsu / Multiple Storage Area's

Level 1: Scrap / Melting / Storage

Level 2: Hunted Game / Dressing / Skinning / Cooking Area / Multiple Storage Area's

Level 3: Blacksmithing / Armor-Crafting / Multiple Storage Area's

Level 4: Herb Garden / Healing Items / Poisons / Multiple Storage Area's

Level 5: Sealing Creation / Practice Area / Multiple Storage Area's

Level 6: Dragon / Bijuu Training

-/-/

I was able to key Naruto into the area's for both Ninja Training and Sealing. It was during one of these training sessions that Naruto met the Kyuubi for the first time. I forced my way into his mindscape unintentionally. So I guess I should say that we both met the Kyuubi that day.

[Naruto's Mind-Scape]

It was bizarre to go from solid ground to ankle deep water. Hearing splashes up ahead, I made my way towards it. Entering a large room with a cage, I found a dazed Naruto sitting in the water. I ran up to him to find him crying. A large blast of KI flooded the room causing Naruto to curl into himself.

I unleashed my own KI, canceling out the first. A deep chuckle echoed from the cage.

" **You've impressive KI for a human."** The male voice boomed as I turned to face the occupant. **"I was surprised to get a visit from my container so early, and then you barged in… How?"**

"Thanks. Except your mistaken. I'm not human." I snarled, dropping my henge and assuming my hanyou form. **"And to answer your questions. I'm the current King of Dragons! And souls are my domain!"**

"Tatsu-nii? I-Is that you?" The tiny voice of Naruto faintly echoed. I sighed and glared at the speaker in the cage. The giant orange nine-tailed fox peered back at me. **"Just a moment Kyuubi-dono, I need to speak with Naruto-kun here."**

I gave the Kyuubi a faint inclination of my head, the closest to a bow the bijuu would get. I turned away to look at Naruto. I knelt on one knee where I stood to get to his eye level.

" **Yes, Naruto-kun. This is my true form. I'm sorry if I scared you."**

Naruto peeked up at me, taking in my dragon aspects. "Why didn't you tell me?"

" **I'm sorry. I was forbidden by the Hokage to tell anyone. I wanted to tell you when you were older so it wouldn't be so terrifying."** I admitted, trying to look upset and not scary.

"C-Can I feel your scales?" I blinked in confusion to find Naruto had moved to arms reach away.

I smiled, careful not to bare my fangs and happily told Naruto that **"You can feel more than my scales. If you want you can touch my tail, wings, and horns too."**

The next few minutes found me trying not laugh as Naruto took my word and found several ticklish places in the process. My chin was the worst, the base of my tail second and the base of my horns third. Content that I was real, Naruto hopped onto my back and snuggled into me.

" **Are you angry with me Naruto-kun?"** I felt compelled to ask despite the evidence atop me. I received a bop to my head mixed with laughter as an answer. **"I guess not. But you need to know that I will return to my 'human' form when we wake up. Please don't mention to anyone. It's a super secret!"**

"Okay, Tatsu-nii. Um… we should probably talk to Mr. Fox now..." Naruto trailed off as he climbed down back to the ground.

Placing a hand on his shoulder protectively, I turned back the Kyuubi, who was looking incredibly amused. **"Apologies about that Kyuubi-dono."**

"1, 2, 3-, 7, 8, 9. 9 bushy fluffy orange tails!" Naruto cheered as he tried to move toward the fox "I love orange! You're so cool having orange fur!"

The Kyuubi burst out laughing at this. I cracked a smile. **"You're a weird one kit,"** Kyuubi admitted as his laughter died down. **"You're not afraid of me, despite the village hating you for things I did?"**

Naruto looked to be in deep thought. "Nah! If the village hates me because of you, then their all stupid poopy-heads! I've got a family that cares about me!" His hand gripped my own with a tight squeeze.

"And one of my family is right here! And a King to boot!" Naruto continued as the Kyuubi glanced between us. "I don't feel that your evil Mr. Kyu-... Mr. Fox! And Tatsu-nii always told me to trust my senses! Wanna be friends?"

I blinked at Naruto's admission of sensing emotions. The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at this as well.

" **Huh. Normally you'd need complete control of my chakra to sense emotions… hmm ok. You've gone from weird to interesting in my book kit. My names Kurama kit. Remember it! Friends? Why not. Better than doing nothing. We'll talk later. I wanna chat with your Nii-san now."**

Naruto pouted at the dismissal before scratching his head in confusion. "How do I get out of here? I don't know how I got here anyway..."

" **Just focus on waking up Naruto-kun. I'll probably be sleeping still when you wake so don't panic."**

"Okay! Um… Kurama-san? Can you feel the world through me? Or are you alone and lonely here?"

Kurama looked annoyed at 'lonely' but told Naruto to remove a part of the seal to let him share senses. At the same time, I was shifting a bit of my soul to link Kurama and me together. This way even when Naruto woke up, we could still talk.

Naruto quickly faded away after that. Kurama rounded on me with a snarl. **"What did you do to my container?!"**

I shrugged. **"I have no idea what you're talking about Kurama-dono."**

Still pissed, Kurama glared at me before a slow realization seemed to dawn. His red slitted pupils stared intently at me. Finally, the fox sat back on his haunches and face palmed.

" **You… were chosen. Of all the people in the universe. You, a mythical dragon, and controller of souls… were chosen. And it's already bled into my container."**

"Correct. I hold the Gamer Ability. Bled? How-"

Kurama groaned aloud. **"And if it wasn't bad enough… you're the lost brother of my previous and super annoying container Uzumaki Kushina! Why are you hiding that from Naruto huh? Uzumaki Renji!"**

I felt my jaw hit the make-shift floor at that. **"Wait… what?"** I mumbled as my brain, for all my intelligence, shut down.

Kurama gained a facial twitch at my response. **"Grrr… stupid dragon, stupid stupid Uzumaki… GET OUT!"** Kurama roared with a sudden ferocity that severed the already weak connection. The last thing I heard was **"Take a good look at your own soul idiot Prince!"**

[Reality; 5 minutes later]

I shot up gasping for breathe only to find Naruto staring worriedly into my eyes. "Tatsu-nii? Are you okay?"

I looked at my now human hands, though shaking, and attempted to reassure Naruto that I was fine. A sudden seal triggered letting us know that someone was at the door. "Dungeon Exit" I whispered as the training room faded out and back into our living room. I cast a quick soul seal and informed Naruto that he was NOT to tell ANYONE about meeting the Kyuubi or to give ANY indication that he knew about it. It really hit home when I forbid him from telling the Hokage. Naruto finally understood that I meant NO ONE was to know.

[20th Entry Written; Date: December 6th]

With Naruto in tow, we headed toward the Hyuuga Compound. Today was the day that the Hyuuga Matriarch, Hyuuga Hitomi, was to give birth. With Sarutobi's help, I was arranged to go over as an iryo-nin and ensure the birth went well. Naruto was coming to help Hinata deal with the down time.

Hinata, bless her soul, had confided in Naruto that things were odd in the main house despite her mother being pregnant. Naruto, understanding that Hinata just needed to talk, listened and nodded while filing everything away for later.

"So Hinata-chan gets creepy vibes from some of the elders in her clan. They seem a bit too invested in her mom's pregnancy. They've been loud about her being too nice or something." Naruto rattled off some names that he remembered and I hid my frown. A week earlier, I'd confided in Sarutobi that the traitors would be acting amid the chaos of the home birth.

Hiashi was extremely reluctant to let us come over, as they were highly over-protective of their eyes, so Sarutobi assigned it to me as a mission. Hiashi couldn't refuse us that way. So amid the sea of white pupil-less eyes, we made our way to the main house. The light pace we moved at turned into a fast jog as Naruto and I both smelt something troublesome.

"Don't say anything Naruto, just get Hinata out of the room and let me handle the rest." Getting an understanding nod, I knocked with a bit of force and the smell suddenly expanded. A haggard looking branch member opened the door, a broken syringe on the floor behind her. Plastering a smile on my face I held up the mission orders and we were given entry. I deliberately stepped in the small puddle, making it seem an accident as I warned Naruto to be careful of the glass.

A seal on my shoe absorbed a small amount the liquid for examination later. Entering the main guest area, we were greeting by Hiashi, Hizashi, Hinata and Neji.

"I am not pleased you are here. But Hokage-sama must have a good reason to send you here." Hiashi stated bluntly. I merely nodded and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I thought perhaps the kids could interact in the back yard, away from the noise." I remarked as Hiashi growled that "You're a 'kid' as well boy."

I raised an eyebrow at that but pulled out the mission orders. "I am here as a full-fledged iryo-nin under Sandaime-sama's command. Technically due to this, I am in the eyes of the village, an adult regardless of my age."

Hiashi had no rebuttal and sent Hinata and Neji away with Naruto and some branch members. I created four G-Clones and sent them as well. We entered the 'birthing' room. Already I could see problems. "Hyuuga Hitomi-sama, I am Tatsuo, here as an iryo-nin to help you."

The black haired woman managed a weak smile. Before another wave of contractions hit. With a glance to the two men, I commanded that they stay out of my way. This was my patient now and they would do as I say. Hiashi bristled once more but said nothing.

[Six Hours Later]

The newest Hyuuga, Hanabi, was resting in her mother's arms. A sheen of sweat covered my face. Almost anything and everything that could go wrong did. Hiashi was staring at me with a new perspective and subtle gratitude. Hizashi had begun to guard the door only an hour in when things began to go unnaturally strange.

Several times, the door attempted to open as an Elder or branch mid-wife tried to enter. With Hiashi's approval, Hizashi kept the door shut through force. It finally took Hiashi flinging the door open in the face of wrinkled Elder and snarling that NO ONE was permitted entry into the room under pain of death, to get them to go away.

Despite my crazy chakra regen rate, I still felt the effects of my work for the time being. I flashed an ANBU code and Neko soon appeared with another scroll. She handed this one to Hiashi before nodding at Hitomi and I. Hiashi opened and read the scroll. His normally stoic expression wavered.

Glancing at me, Hiashi chewed on his words for several moments. "The Hokage wishes Hitomi and Hanabi to be taken to the 'restricted' ward of the hospital. With as few knowing as possible. I'm at a loss as to how."

Finally getting a small chance to relax, I felt the aches and pains disappear. I pondered for a moment. "If Hizashi-san would remain with the children to reassure them, I could get the four of us there in secret."

Having no choice in the matter, the plan was set. I quickly set about writing three seals and gave them to Hiashi and Hitomi. "Place the seals on your chest, hmm and on Hanabi's forehead. They'll trigger once I've started."

With the seals in place, amid confusion, I focused on the shadows. Hitomi held Hanabi and Hiashi's left hand, while Hiashi used his right to grip my shoulder. The three Hyuuga had only a moment of feeling like they were sinking before the scent of the Hokage's tobacco greeted them. Hitomi and Hanabi were quickly rushed into a room where more tests and some blood transfusions would occur.

Hiashi looked around in confusion at the change of location, the three seals dissolved away. "How?"

I grinned at him. "Secret." Before recalling what I really did.

I began the process of becoming one with the shadows rather slowly. Making sure the seals activated, I dragged the now in stasis family through the shadows to the hospital. Flashing another set of codes I alerted the Hokage that we had arrived. Waiting till he arrived, I steadily reversed the process and pulled the three back to the solid world. A subtle charge of chakra caused the seals to shut off and awaken the family.

Traveling through the shadows was incredibly disorienting. It was far too easy to never find your way back to the light. But I'd had training with Skiadrum and gained the ability to always orient myself in the darkness.

The Hokage took Hiashi and me to a private room to chat. Roughly an hour later we'd finished. Needless to say, Hiashi was pissed when we parted. I'd explained almost everything. Leaving out the Yami Bunshin's of course.

After checking in on his wife and new daughter, Hiashi left with a stoic expression. The Hokage sighed at that. "Heads will roll in the Hyuuga Compound. I thank you for your effort in successfully delivering the newest Hyuuga and ensuring those girls have a mother to grow up with. Originally I wrote this a C-Rank mission, but it's been upgraded to a B. I'll have the missions desk notified of the change by tomorrow."

I bowed in gratitude. Sarutobi gave a small smile. "I would be shocked if you didn't get a reward from the Hyuuga as well."

I tried to refuse but the Hokage's smile widened. "It'd be unbecoming of such a clan to grant some type of reward for extreme services rendered."

I hid my frown behind a smile. "I appreciate the advice Hokage-sama. I'd like to check in with Hitomi-sama and then I'll go pick up Naruto."

With a nod of permission to the guards, I stepped through the opening doors and made my way to where Hitomi was. Peering in, I discovered the new mother and daughter sleeping. I exited the hospital and headed toward the Hyuuga Compound.

Or so it appeared.

I reality I created a smokeless clone and headed off to the forest. Once out of sight, I began to draw on the life in the trees. Coaxing it to me with Mokuton, I created a small 'wellness' basket and filled it with various item's I knew would help in the coming days. Returning to the room via the shadows, I carefully left the basket along with a small note:

 _To: Hyuuga Hitomi-sama, and Hanabi-chan_

 _A little birdie told me that you came into the world today. May you recover quickly and grow embraced by love._

 _That same birdie came around again to tell me that your daughter had quite a time coming to you. I'm sorry to hear that. In this basket are various items to help you and Hanabi-chan during recovery._

 _From: A concerned fellow shinobi_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I arrived home to find Naruto playing with Kakashi in the living room. He was happy that his friend's mom was safe and had quite a bit of fun on the playdate. Thought it took a lot longer than expected. Kakashi shot me a 'sorry I crashed here' look. I just chuckled.

Remembering our last trip into the village market, I slipped away and entered my bedroom. Pulling out a wrapped package from a hidden cubbyhole. I called Naruto into the room and handed him the package with a grin. We returned to the living room and I headed off to make dinner for three.

Naruto shyly tugged on Kakashi's hand causing the 23-year-old to look down. "Present for Kashi!" Naruto cheered, handing Kakashi the doggie-wrapped gift. Kakashi looked confused. It wasn't his birthday…

Taking it, Kakashi carefully unwrapped it to find a journal inside. The journal was obvious custom made, as it had the silhouettes of all his nin-ken pack on the front and back. Gently setting it down, Kakashi scooped up Naruto in a hug.

"I love it. Thanks! But… what's the occasion?" Naruto didn't answer as I entered with dinner.

"It's an anniversary present," I explained as we all sat down. Kakashi looked at me. "Today's the day we met at the orphanage, Kakashi-Senpai." I grinned at Kakashi's shocked expression.

[Flashback; Tatsuo: Age 2; Naruto: Age 3 Months]

Inu, Captain in ANBU, was seething. He's Sensei's son had been dumped into a shitty orphanage. By the Hokage's order no less! Sensei had assured Kakashi that he'd be a brother to the babe. But then the Kyuubi came and Sensei died. Kushina died from having the Kyuubi ripped from her during childbirth.

ANBU was the place that you showed no fear because that would get you and the team killed. But back in the safety of Konoha, the ANBU were afraid. Afraid of the young captain. Formerly nicknamed "Friend-Killer Kakashi", some of the ANBU that went on missions with him after the Kyuubi attack, started hushed nickname's of "Rabid Inu" or "Maniacal Kakashi".

Known before for his unbending 'follow the rules' protocol, Kakashi had all but abandoned that. Oh, he still completed the mission perfectly, but Inu always returned covered with the most blood. To the point that the rest of the team looked spotless. Not that other ANBU refused to kill, oh no. After the Kyuubi attack, and learning something about the 'Kyuubi Brat', Kakashi seemed to snap.

Redirecting his anger to threats outside the village, Inu would have been called 'Bloodthirsty' but he gave no sign of enjoying the kill. Instead, Inu honed his rage to a razor's edge and any person deemed a threat under any label: 'enemy', 'disposable', or 'traitor'; was swiftly executed. Which would have been 'normal' except for one thing, they didn't die by Chidori, they died to the plain but deadly Tanto that all ANBU carried.

And the fact that Kakashi wasn't using his signature jutsu, Chidori, to kill was what alarmed his fellow ANBU. Several slipped a word to the Hokage about the change, but the Hokage merely stated that "as long as Inu fulfills the mission, the execution is irrelevant." And ordered that the ANBU stop being concerned with Kakashi and focus on helping the village recover.

Arriving atop a tree that looked into Naruto's room from the correct angle, Inu slowly slipped back to Kakashi. Despite not being allowed to interact with his surrogate brother, Inu always tried to keep an eye on him. When he was in the village. Which wasn't often lately. The Hokage claimed it was due to the growing number of missions, rebuilding and keeping appearances, but Kakashi knew the truth.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, who lost his wife in the attack, wanted to forget completely about the boy. Though preaching that Naruto was the container and not the beast, The Sandaime Hokage was the biggest hypocrite, hating the boy for a loss, that's not his fault and shoving the problem into the shadows. And having eyes everywhere, thanks to that damn crystal ball, Kakashi knew that as long as he kept visiting, the old monkey would keep trying to send him away.

Kakashi wondered why the old fool didn't just give Naruto to his 'antagonist' rival Danzo. Oh, that's right. The fool did have part of a brain. Both he and Danzo, for all his demanding, knew what would happen if Naruto vanished into ROOT. Kakashi would slaughter his way through anyone trying to stop him, gladly turning missing-nin, and remove Naruto from Konoha. And having a borderline S-Rank shinobi and the bijuu container go rogue together would cause the circling sharks at their borders to strike.

Konoha, for all it's boasting as 'the strongest', would be easily crushed in the ensuing chaos. The Hatake, though a small clan, were fiercely loyal rivaling the legendary Uzumaki. Unlike the Uzumaki, the Hatake frequently 'bonded' with a single person and their 'pack'. Unfortunately for the current Hokage, the only living Hatake wasn't actually loyal to him. Hatake Kakashi had 'bonded' with his predecessor after the man not only led his 'pack' but proved his intelligence and strength. And the only living link and remaining 'bond' was the bijuu container and last Uzumaki, Naruto.

Unlike the Inuzuka, the Hatake didn't follow purely 'the pack' in loyalty. With the Inuzuka, strength was proof of power and loyalty remained with the strongest. Which meant the Hokage. The Hatake, on the other hand, valued intelligence and wisdom before strength. You could force a Hatake to acknowledge you though strength, but you wouldn't have earned their loyalty. Hatake's would never follow someone who was all brawn and no brain.

They wouldn't be cowed by that. To truly gain a Hatake's loyalty, you had to show a keen mind in battle and the understanding to know when to retreat, to protect the 'heart' of the Hatake Clan, the 'pack'. Namikaze Minato had proved that worth. His desire to end the war was not born from a desire for fame, but to protect fellow shinobi and save lives.

That desire, despite the losses suffered to Kakashi personally, earned the final push needed to full loyalty. Similarly to the Inuzuka, who are highly protective of the 'pack' and it's members, Hatake's are almost religiously zealous in their protection of 'the pack'. You could find remains of someone who 'wronged' or 'betrayed' the Inuzuka. You would have better luck hunting for a fork amid an ocean of spoons to find a Hakate's target.

Sakumo, Kakashi's father, was 'bonded' to the Sandaime Hokage for his mental and physical ability in the second war. But when Sakumo failed a mission and was scorned, he was fine with it. Until he overheard the Sandaime cursing the (his) failure and it's (minor) repercussions. Among other things that the Sandaime (was confused) hated about his clan. That was the blow that broke Sakumo completely. He tried to remain strong for his son, but the knowledge that the Sandaime personally hated his action, was too much.

In his mind, the world shattered and death the only way to redeem himself. Unknown to Kakashi, his father sent a letter of apology to the Sandaime before his death. Explaining exactly what he was planning to redeem himself. Begging the Sandaime to come and…

But the Sandaime was 'busy' with paperwork and didn't find the letter until 30 minutes before he was informed of Sakumo's suicide. Unable to accept blame, Sarutobi burned the letter and disgraced the Hatake Clan instead.

But Kakashi didn't know the truth. Sarutobi used the boy's confusion to hone his killing ability and attempted to earn his loyalty much like the fathers. But it didn't work as Sarutobi hoped. Yes, Kakashi became a 'monster' in ANBU… but Sarutobi forgot the most important thing. Kakashi could see his 'publicly' acknowledged intellect, but not his strength. For the Hokage didn't fight on the front, but in the safety of command. The Hokage's main enemy wasn't another hostile shinobi, but simple paperwork.

And Kakashi didn't acknowledge the Hokage as the man hoped. Due to this, and the growing suspicious that his 'bond' had transferred, Sarutobi was petty and did his best to keep the lone Hatake out of Konohagakure entirely.

But that was neither here or there. Kakashi settled into his tree and watched the sleeping form of Naruto. His gut said something was wrong and focusing in revealed that the ANBU team supposed to watch the boy were missing. His nose didn't detect any combat so where were they?

Growing worried, Kakashi left his tree and attempted to enter in through the window. But upon getting his upper body in the window, Kakashi felt something wrap around his neck and tighten. Oddly a kunai couldn't cut it. That seemed to cause the wrap to tighten further. Looking slowly around, Kakashi spotted a pair of eyes in the rafters above Naruto.

A small boy stepped out and gave a sharp tug on the chakra strings? Kakashi was ungracefully dragged into the room but the string around his neck was removed. After regaining his bearings, Kakashi found himself face to face with the boy. Who was glaring at him as though he should be dead? Oddly the racket hadn't woken Naruto, and when Kakashi looked a bit closer he could make out a strange seal on the crib.

"You are one… but not hostile to him." The boy spoke suddenly, regaining Kakashi's full attention. His mind quickly deciphered the message. The smoldering rage returned in full force.

"Where are the hostile ones?" Kakashi growled as the boy raised an eyebrow. "Did they harm Naruto?!"

A ghost of a smile crossed the boy's face. "Tried to, but failed" Came the admission along with "The white-robed man was badly hiding his hate when he came today. Placed a strange seal on the door."

Kakashi knew instantly that Sarutobi had gone too fucking far this time. But he needed to calm down and get the whole story first. "What's your name? I'm Inu."

"Velius Tatsuo." A skinny arm pointed to a corner. Kakashi turned to find four ANBU bound up in strings. Each had an item gripped in their hands. Kakashi made his way over and examined them. Four poisons and two paralytics along with.. two concentrated pain enhancers? The ones used on torture victims?

Kakashi turned to the door and examined it. The seal was a type that only the Hokage's personal guard, and the Hokage himself, had access to. It was a silencing, soundproofing, and self-cleaning seal. It also was self-destructing. The fact that this boy, Tatsuo, had managed to 'break' the seal but not trigger the self-destruct was beyond impressive.

Turning to the bodies in the corner, Kakashi was shocked to see that they had Danzo's seal on the tongues. He looked questioningly at Tatsuo who tossed four masks to the floor. Each was a valid ANBU designation but was currently 'out of circulation' at the moment. Kakashi's rage was rapidly cooling to dangerous levels.

Sarutobi and Danzo working together to harm Naruto? What the fuck was going on here? Kakashi knew that Danzo's spies couldn't have gained access to the seal, the Hokage was needed to open the damn space it was stored in. And his blood was the activator!

Thank heavens this boy was here… Kakashi didn't want to think of the alternative. Kakashi made a snap decision. He waved the boy over and removed his mask while whispering "Inu is my ANBU name. My real names Hatake Kakashi. Thank you for watching over and protecting my surrogate little brother Tatsuo-kun. I hate to ask this but I'm probably not going to be able to watch Naruto myself..."

But a small hand gripped his tightly. "I understand. You don't have to explain. I'll protect Naruto with my life. Just make sure you come back alive for Naruto's sake. Okay?" The boy whispered back with a tone that promised beyond what Kakashi was asking.

A small pinky was presented as the boy smiled. Tears threatened to fall as Kakashi completed the pinky swear and gained a new friend in his formerly lonesome fight. His instincts told him that Naruto would be safe with this Velius Tatsuo watching over him. He then put his mask back on and gathered up the traitors, along with the seal, which he gave to Tatsuo.

Danzo awoke to find four of best operatives dead due to Chidori, but clearly having suffered before death. Sarutobi awoke to find the four 'out of circulation' masks lined up neatly on his desk. Each mask had a drawing of Danzo's loyalty seal on it. Both men received the message.

For a time at least…


	11. Journal's of the Past Part 2

FINALLY! Chapter 9 is here! A bit short of 5k but woot! I ended up creating a poem while writing this chapter that I might put on my profile.

Standard Disclaimers ya know the drill.

EDIT: 4/18/17: Added a missing key word to fix a sentence. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 9: Journals of the Past; Part 2

[Journal of Hatake Kakashi; Blood Sealed; Time Unknown]

A worried scrawl with numerous cross-outs. Two words. **HE KNOWS.**

 **-/-**

[Blood and Soul Sealed Journal; Writer: Velius Tatsuo, Language: Dragon]

[19th Entry Written; Date: November 10th]

It's been four days since Naruto and I met the Kyuubi, no Kurama-san. Naruto seems to enjoy chatting with the mighty fox, or so he says. Kakashi arrived with Neko in tow. No… Uzuki Yugao is her name. Every since meeting Kurama my soul has been disturbed, which means my mind is fuzzy. And that's not good.

I requested Kakashi to come and stay with Naruto for several days as I needed to return 'home'. Yugao-san came as well, excited to meet 'Kakashi's littlest brother'. With a final round of hugs and a promise to keep not only Naruto safe, I shunshined from the apartment. Because of the seals in place, I was able to hear everything that went on within.

I landed in 'my' training ground, number 100. A quick **Chi no Fuin** to ensure I was alone and I summoned a secret, very hidden dungeon. I completely vanish from Konohagakure but the Hokage was alerted before hand.

[Kings Roost]

I vanished from Konohagakure and reappeared in a replica of the King's Temple. Making my way to what would have been the throne room, I stood in a large room with a king bed in the middle. I laid down on the bed and calmed myself. I dripped blood on a floor seal on the left side. Right before I fell asleep the seal activated.

 **["Soul Dive"]** An ancient voice spoke as the room glowed a deep blue. I could feel my soul being pulled and didn't resist.

The sensation stopped soon after. I opened my eyes to find myself in the exact same room, except I'm not alone. Not in the least.

That's… unexpected.

My gaze sweeps the 'room' and freezes at the sight of two cages, one massive in size, that sit in the corner. I can see a seal of containment on both of them. I turn away from the cages and head toward a table that appeared. I realize that I'm back to my 'adult human' form. Sitting down at the table I glace over to my right and see…

A tall man dressed in armor with the kanji for Uzu on it. His red hair is matched by the bloody blade at his side. Blue eyes glare at me, before suddenly looking away. I resist the urge to face palm and finally he grumble's "Hello, Renji-san. Or is it Tatsuo now? Maybe King Acnologia?" Each name causes his voice to raise, ending in a yell.

I start to retort but am cut off by a gravelly voice to my left. "Calm yourself Kenshin. We all have secrets that we hide. Some have more or deeper secrets. Don't begrudge him for that."

Uzumaki Kenshin, Kushina's true older brother. And the man speaking now appeared about 80 and dressed in black armor with the Uzu kanji, two swords at his side was…

Uzukage-Sama!

If we weren't already in my soul I would have fainted where I sat. A grin ghosted across his aged face at my reaction.

"H-H-How?" I stammered which drew a deep laugh from the Kage.

"You couldn't have forgotten that day, could you?"

"What are you talking about Grandfather?" Kenshin demands as I jolt as though shocked.

"Secret Keeper," I whispered hoarsely causing two pairs of eyes to lock on. "I… you… I… Uzushiogakure's Secret Keeper. That… Konohagakure… Uzumaki?"

A bright white beam shot from my body to form a screen in the air. After several moments the screen suddenly kicked on.

* * *

 **["Dive Deep"]**

The view is from my perspective. The floor appears as blood pounds in my ears. A faint haze of red tints the view. The Uzukage speaks.

"You've done a great service to Uzushiogakure. I wish to ensure the village safety but you and I will speak again before the week is through." Footsteps echo against stone before stopping.

I nod absently, blood still pumping as my body trembles. I don't notice the dismissal nor the Uzukage leaving.

"Are you alright?"

The red haze darkens. "I'm fine Uzukage-Sama. Excuse me." Hands clench in anticipation. We leave together, going separate ways in time.

The village, in its glory, fills my vision, tainted slightly by the red. Turning I stalk away with a feral grin. The red haze completely fills the screen. Once it slowly fades, to find that I'm literally licking my wounds closed. Images of violence, blood, and death flash in a montage. Most of the dead were clearly harming the few living on the screen.

A bestial roar rips from my throat, echoing eerily into the night. Is it born of rage? Or triumph?

I return to Uzushiogakure and find a message to meet the Uzukage in his home. We sit comfortably, drinking tea as the man looks at me. "Renji-kun."

"Yes, Uzukage-Sama?"

"You truly have no clan? No family? No home? No protection beyond yourself?" A hint of sorrow is heard.

I stare into my tea for several moments. A final swallow and I carefully place the cup down. In the world of human's, I have none of those things.

"That is correct Uzukage-Sama." I meet his eyes for a moment as tea is refilled. I can't help but miss them. I wonder how the little ones are growing up. It is strange to suddenly acknowledge that I am truly alone here. I hadn't thought of that.

"Then by rights of blood and kin, I hereby welcome you to join my family. You have already proven to be Uzumaki in spirit. Your battle against the Iblar proved as much. Now I wish for you to become Uzumaki in blood, Renji. Will you give the honor of welcoming a new member?"

The cup nearly hits the floor. "You… would do such a thing for an outsider?"

I hear the sound of kunai and see a bloody palm held out. Without a thought, I mirror the action and clasp hand to hand, blood to blood.

"Welcome home, Uzumaki Renji. Your enemies are all of our enemies. The clan stands by its own. So long as you do not betray another Uzumaki or worse, abandon one of blood, you are Uzumaki now and forever. Even in death, we will find each other on the other side."

The screen suddenly statics, images of a sealing between the Kage and I, before revealing the ruins of Uzushiogakure. I arrive too late but withhold my emotions as I witness the dead within. Placing seals to hide the bodies, I kill what few attackers come near my hiding place. They are unseen amid the chaos.

The arrival of Konohagakure four days late causes my blood to boil. I had spent the past days hunting the fleeing and reclaiming bodies stolen from their home. As the leaf bearing shinobi appear on the horizon, I carefully tuck the final body into its grave. In my grief, I failed to notice who it was.

Uzumaki Kenshin.

The souls that remain, which are many and most, rage at the sight of the leaf. Rage, Despair, and Hatred combine in an emotional whirlpool unseen. Only the wail's of death echo through, granting the ruins a haunted feeling. They fought for three days against a force 10x their size and the 'steadfast' allies arrive after all is said and done. It should not have taken four days to arrive. Word had been sent the day of the attack. No response was received for the messenger never returned.

The leaf, shows its grief at the loss of Uzushiogakure, before just as suddenly leaving. I remain behind, hidden amid the souls of the lost, to attempt to send them off to the other side. It would not do to cause Uzushiogakure to truly become a cursed land due to grudges of the dead.

I do my best to bury family together and send them off together. It takes it toll, as I come to the Kage's once grand home. I recalled that the granddaughter of the Uzukage had been sent to Konoha to become a Jinchuriki. That thought, adding to my complete exhaustion, causes me to fail to send the Kage and Kenshin off.

Without the gate leading to the pure world… a nod between them passes unseen by me. Dragging my body from its last burial, I remain unaware of the two, even as they choose to merge with me rather than remain in the world as ghosts. Unwilling to fail in my duty a second time, without rest, I head off to Konohagakure, in search of the Princess of Uzushiogakure.

I, as the Secret Keeper, hold the keys to all of Uzushiogakure's jutsu. Without a blood Kage to bind the seal, they are nothing more than simple seals on my mind and soul. I wouldn't, and can't, access them freely. My existence merely saves them from complete destruction.

My body screams for rest, but my mind refuses. As I cross the border into the Fire Country, and Konohagakure's home, the Uzukage, and Kenshin are torn. Proud of my determination to complete my task, as well as burying and sending off almost all of Uzushiogakure alone, they worry for my health.

But as unknown ghosts, and due to my single-minded focus, they can't be heard. Within my soul, a decision is made. Power not of my blood or body violently assaults it from within. My current state of being leaves me with no defense or protection. My last conscious thought is that I must find the Uzumaki of Konohagakure.

My last subconscious thought is more a warning to all things. Reijutsu explodes out, as the spirit world and the mortal one are besieged by a roar. Thought the mortals merely shiver in unknown fear.

 **["I am Acnologia! King of Dragons and Protector of Souls! Disturb my rest at your own peril!"]**

Wrapped safely in a cocoon of Reijutsu, I slumber unaware for over 30 years.

The screen static again, this time revealing the Death God across from me. I gently cup a glass of wine.

 **["I wished to inform you that I will be exploring the mortal world for a time. As you and I are two sides of the same coin, I felt it proper to advise you of this. And if by chance, I take too a group of human's and vow protection of them, you will leave the souls alone. For they become mine. And any who [unknown word] with them as well. They become mine."]**

 **["You ask much of me, young King."]**

 **["I maybe young, but I take my duty seriously."]**

 **["[Laughter] Fine, fine. You've made a fair point. I agree to them. Have fun and learn much wisdom young one. It is good to see one finally takes duty seriously."]**

The screen statics a third time. No image appears as red fills the screen. A scream of anguish is heard.

"KUSHINA!"

The cocoon of Reijutsu cracks open revealing my two-year-old form. The screen vanishes as Inu's Mask fills my vision.

* * *

[Back with Kakashi and Co.]

Lunch is an interesting affair, Yugao noted silently. Kakashi and Yugao took to the roof upon exiting the building. Naruto happily started down the streets proper, after making his way out the hidden ANBU compound. A happy grin was seemingly glued on his face even when the stares, glares, and whispers began.

As it was daytime, no one tried anything, outside of yelling at the youngster to stay away from their kids. Passing by the familiar ramen stand, Naruto ducked inside for a bit, leaving Yugao worried. They were supposed to be having a meal together…

But Kakashi merely waved her forward. Leaving the ramen stand, Naruto did a random dance down the street. Though he never touched anything, his spinning and hopping caused several villagers to try to 'trip' the boy. With feet, hands, stones and shuriken?!

Yugao nearly jumped down with snarl, but Kakashi held her bad. The 'dance' caused every attempt to miss and Naruto easily slid mid-step into a light jog down the alley. Kakashi jumped down to meet him, with a furious Yugao at his heels. Naruto held out several stones toward Kakashi who after a quick look at them, jotted something down in an orange notebook? Yugao recalled the other reason for her impromptu visit. To personally check the rumors that Hatake Kakashi had really stopped reading porn.

Though the cover was the same color, Yugao peered over his shoulder and saw no smut… only scribbles and coded phrases. It was bizarre to see the 'infamous' Hatake Kakashi with an orange book that wasn't smut. Looking closer Yugao noticed the cover had a quick but impressive 'Icha Icha' scrawl to further the illusion.

"Tell NO ONE of this Neko. Captains orders." His voice was quiet, but it was clear that Inu was speaking.

A quick salute and several "Yes, sir." later, the trio walked down the street towards the restaurant district. Seemingly at random, Kakashi turns the group around to enter a sushi restaurant. Entering, they calmly seek out a booth and sit down. The waiter gives Naruto a dark look as does the owner. But with the legendary "Sharingan Kakashi" with the brat, nothing could be done.

The owner shares a glance with the cook and both smirk. All of which is noticed by Kakashi's lightning fast eyes. Making small talk, the trio finally orders. Naruto receives a not-so-hidden glare by the waiter again as he reads off his order. Yugao is equally upset and confused. Clearly, this man believes Naruto is the Kyuubi, but why is Kakashi-senpai just sitting calmly?

Their order arrives in a rather timely manner, Yugao thinks it's only because of Kakashi's presence. Naruto glances down at the plates with an odd look. It vanishes almost instantly though. Thankful for the meal, Yugao picks up a piece and raises it to her mouth. She blinks a bit as her chopsticks vanish, and Naruto giggles nervously.

"Erm… Yugao-Neechan? I think that was meant for me. So I took it. Sorry." Yugao hears a hint of venom in his young voice. The plates are suddenly a whirl as Kakashi is rapidly rearranging them. Thinking that Kakashi grew another head, Yugao waits till the whirling dies down. A large portion of the sushi now sits before Naruto, with maybe 3 pieces each for the ANBU. Yugao sullenly eats the three pieces before her.

Moments later, and before Yugao can ask, eyes appear from under Naruto's shirt. A golden scaly figure makes his appearance from the shirt. A faint hiss as piercing gaze locks onto the sushi crew. With a single gulp, Garo eats all the remaining sushi and grins, before retreating. Naruto looks genuinely surprised to see the dragon and Kakashi gives the beast a glance as well.

Tossing money down on the counter, Kakashi thanks the owner for the meal and herds the two out the door. Yugao's stomach growls loudly at the loss of food. Kakashi vanishes… or does he? Yugao wobbles a bit and knows somethings wrong. This isn't just hunger. A sudden pinch in her side causes Yugao to lash out, only to stop before slicing Naruto's arm.

A finger goes to his lips. Universal 'be quiet' sign.

The trio suddenly sit down at the ramen stand, with Naruto ordering Yugao a 'Uzumaki Protein Special 2'. Kakashi adds in that he and Naruto will have the same. Ayame gives Yugao a small frown before the father/daughter combo set to work. Having forced down the gigantic bowl of ramen, a mix of all meats and lots of veggies, Yugao begins to feel better. Outside of her protesting stomach of course.

How odd…

[Within Tatsuo's Soul]

The screen shatters and reenters my form. I stare up where it had been for several moments.

"That was… informative. I guess?" I ponder aloud as the massive cage rattles... and growls? I automatically head over towards it. Kenshin and Uzukage-sama are at my heels. I pass by the smaller cage before freezing and slowly backing up for a better look.

Within the cage stands a man. Familiar blue orbs seem to glow from within the shadows. The spiky hair is what caused my pause. An adult Naruto stares pleadingly at me, chains binding his lithe form to the point of zero movement. I attempt to trace the chains from binding backward but get almost cross-eyed for the attempt.

But regardless, I know who this man is. Namikaze Minato, better known as the Fourth Hokage. Among several other key titles: Husband to Uzumaki Kushina, Father to Naruto, Sensei to Hatake Kakashi.

"My apologies for your current state, but at least Shinigami-sama kept his promise. Give me a moment with Yin-Ku-Kyuubi and I will free you."

I receive several blinks, which I take as "I have no choice" in place of a yes. I nod once before heading into the massive cage. A dark gray version of Kurama is pinned on his stomach, with equal if not more chains. Three chains wrap his mouth, a crude muzzle. I wave my hand and the chains shatter, I hear Minato draw a deep breath.

"Kyuubi-san. I am aware of how you came to be here, but I do wonder one thing. Why did your Yang half call me Kushina's brother? That role falls to Kenshin here."

" **Grrr… stupid dragon, stupid King, stupid stupid rebirth!"**

My gaze hardens at that. Bits and pieces fall into place, finally forming a complete picture.

Oh Shit…

I drop to the cage floor, my mind a rapidly painting the only possible scenario.

* * *

[Back with Kakashi and Co.; Next Day]

ANBU carefully detailed information from the shadows, as the Uchiha Police Force combed through the once smoldering remains. The sushi owner was incoherent at the loss of his livelihood. But it was the same as the other five times. No sign of forced entry and no help from the owner in terms of logical suspects.

ANBU retreated and upon cataloging the information, including an extremely faint chakra trace, one of them slumped against the wall in defeat. They knew who the chakra belonged to. But the one in question recalled nothing. The perpetrator was above the law… because they were the law.

For reasons that eluded the greatest minds in the village, Sarutobi Hiruzen was destroying buildings in his own village. And claimed to have no memory of it.

In Tatsuo's Apartment, Kakashi was smiling behind his mask. Yesterday went better than expected. Though lacing the food of two high-ranking ANBU with puffer-fish venom just to get the 'demon brat'? That was a bit much in his honest opinion. A bit much for Naruto and sadly underwhelming for him. Did they really think he couldn't smell something was off?

Maybe when Tatsuo returned he spend a bit of time 'reminding' the villagers of who he was…

The smile was rapidly growing into a feral grin.

* * *

[Back with Tatsuo and Company]

I stumble out of the cage, all color drained from my face. My regret rips free with a mournful cry as my knees give way beneath me. Uzukage-sama attempts to comfort me in vain. Kenshin's scowl has softened as he realizes to the true devotion I had.

[20 Minutes Earlier; Before Tatsuo's Mental Break]

 _I tried so hard to protect my new family from the dangers hidden in the shadows. But over time I realized the true danger facing Uzushiogakure was me. My existence drew the attention of powerful enemies. Perhaps Uzushiogakure would have survived if I never settled down?_

Adopted into a new family.

But problems arise in any family, many times from outside sources.

Loyalty, trust, and truth are crucial when battling against lies and betrayal.

Angry words are invisible weapons, leaving damage as they pass.

 _30+ years and that was the only thought going through my mind. The Uzumaki blood had merged with my own adaptable dragon blood, though it's traits were mostly recessive. I knew one of the danger's of my power was creating 'ripples' in time. Unfortunately, neither Uzumaki within me did. The power they used to subdue me, mixed with my mission created a ripple. Uzumaki Kenshin was no longer Kushina's brother, but a cousin. Uzumaki Renji filled that role now._

Death follows life, no matter how unjust it may be.

Grief follows death, emotions of sorrow, rage and disbelief mix freely.

Sometimes a change of scenery is needed to help the healing along.

 _Kushina's death and Kenshin's grief caused my awakening. Inu found me and brought me to Konohagakure._

Holding onto the broken pieces of life, you try to put them back together.

But sadly, the pieces don't fit properly anymore, leaving holes and cracks.

You stuff 'weakness' into a corner and attempt to forget about it.

'Weakness' as it's called, sinks deeper into the corner, having little choice but to bide it's time.

 _At some point, I unconsciously realized that the Kyuubi wasn't whole. Being the King of Souls, I tried to fix that. But I was far too young and lacked the experience. Instead, I removed Yin-Kurama and Minato from the Death God and sealed them inside my soul. The cages sunk deepinside, buried further by my lack of memory._

* * *

[Outside Yin-Kurama's Cage]

The Kage is still trying to assure me that Uzushiogakure would have been attacked regardless. People fear what they don't understand, but fear more that which they can't have. I hug my knee's tighter at this, curling further into the fetal position.

The two cages suddenly shatter freeing the occupants. Yin-Kurama took the chance to stretch, as Minato jogged worriedly over to my side. I vaguely registered a new problem, which caused me to sit up but still withdrawn. The four are confused when a burned out sushi shop suddenly joins several more ruined buildings. They decide to let me be and set off to explore the ruins.

By the time they've returned, I've finally come out of my self-loathing. I explain that Hiruzen is trying to harm Naruto for the death of his wife. Besides having told the people (via Danzo) that Naruto was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, abandoning the boy in the worst orphanage. He planned on letting the villagers abuse and isolate the boy, all to get a loyal weapon when he showed kindness to him in the future.

But I ruined that plan by forcing him to let me have Naruto live with me. So now he was trying more directly with toxins. The ruins they just explored were the result of this. I'd been monitoring the sudden spike in 'sickness' when Naruto ate without me and realized various poisons were at play. Naruto was still struggling to smell chemicals when they'd been cooked or overwhelmed by a stronger scent.

And I wasn't too keen on poisoning my cooking just for this. But I might have too at this rate… I'd ask Naruto when I returned. A sudden 'THUD' refocused my attention. Looking around I didn't see anything… until I looked down.

Namikaze Minato was kneeling on the floor, his head touching the ground. Dogeza, I noted absently.

"Yondaime-sama?" I asked while attempting to pull the man from his unbecoming position. I was unsuccessful as Minato spoke.

"Soul King, I beseech you to allow me to share your burden. Please let me correct the grievous error caused by my death. Sarutobi Hiruzen has proven unworthy and hostile. And I do not wish to stand idly by as you fight to protect my son."

" **I agree completely with Minato."** The rumbling voice of Yin-Kurama spoke as I realized the giant fox was also in Dogeza. **"You tried to restore me to my Yang half and for that I… we owe you a great debt for your actions after that. If you'll permit me, I'll give you my power completely until hopefully I am whole once more."**

Before I could speak, Uzukage-sama had stood beside Minato, before bowing deeply.

"As Kage of Uzushiogakure and a father, I second the Yondaime's request. I will link once more with you, and in turn create a library of all Uzushiogakure's jutsus for you to use freely. Please..."

My gaze flickered between the three. I drop my henge and assume my full dragon form.

 **["I, Acnologia, King of Dragons and Protector of Souls hereby accept your requests.** **From this moment forward, through the ancient binding of souls, we are one. All vow's made this day are written in blood and stone. To dare break them, will damn the soul to an eternity of hell.** **Should I break my vow, I will lose my right to Uzumaki Naruto. All have bared witness to this decree."]**

With the ceremony over, I return to my human form and help Minato up. As promised, a new link is quickly established between the Uzukage and I as the former gets to work on the library. I open my senses and link Minato and Kurama to them.

"I would have let you help without question you know?" I ask Minato, who merely smiles. "I know, but I wouldn't have felt right about it. Now… how can I get started?"

I explain my plan and with a final nod to Kenshin, I return to the upper reality. A predatory smile grows across my face as I hear Minato, Kenshin, and Kurama discussing the creation of enhanced blood clones.

My goal is clear as I return to Konohagakure. To learn and master the arts of blood clones and the Hiraishin. In secret of course...


	12. Journal's of the Past Part 3

SO Sorry from dropping off from the world like I did! But I've been writing a couple different Gamer Stories in the mean time. Quite a bit darker than this one. A lot darker than this one. [Haven't posted them to the site... yet?]

This just wouldn't come to me. But finally!

[Insert Standard Disclaimer of Published Works] and [Insert Standard Disclaimer of Original Characters / Jutsus.]

For the Japanese I'm using Google Translate so forgive me for any mistakes.

And I realize that almost every character in this chapter is OOC but due to limited information I'm going with the bits I've read/watched and expanded on them.

[Edit 6/20/17: Fixed a couple mistakes.]

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Journals of the Past, Part 3**

* * *

Before I left my hidden abode I pulled the souls of Minato and Kurama out into the 'open'. I explained that I need to fully absorb Kurama's power to hide it, as I now am 'detectable' as holding the Kyuubi. And given the circumstances that would raise unwanted questions. Kurama accepts that his current Yin consciousness will be mostly dormant for at least the next 4 years.

I will fully expand Kurama's power to the limits and then merge it with my own power. This will cause a death-like state for the fox but completely hide his presence within me, even from his other half. I thank Kurama and promise once more to reunite him to be whole. The false temple shakes violently as the Yin of the Kyuubi is unleashed completely. I used my power to slow time greatly within the Temple.

Though it takes nearly a year (in reality only days) to safely merge the Yin energy and Kurama's conscious with my own. Minato spends the time watching over my still form and plotting his revenge. I pulled Minato out as a safeguard to ensure that he wasn't dragged into the merger. Due to the Shiki Fuin, their souls were tightly entwined.

I would return to Konohagakure a day late but wasn't rebuffed too badly. Apparently my two weeks away had given the Hokage time to think of a new plan for me.

* * *

[ANBU Black File; Mission O-1342; Classification Rank: C [True Rank: SS+]; Operatives: Inu + Yurei]

[Transcription into personal journal by Yurei; Memory based account. Date [Redacted]]

* * *

Inu and Yurei stood at full attention. The Sandaime Hokage was gazing darkly over the sleeping village. The seals in place ensured no entry or outside interference at all. The Hokage turned to face the ANBU who promptly knelt in respect.

"Sunagakure requires assistance. I'm uncertain as to how they obtained the knowledge but that is for me to discover. Your mission is within the scroll. Yurei, during this mission your code-name will be Kitsune. Understand? Pack for at least a month… Dismissed!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" We respond before vanishing into the darkness.

Uncertain as to who is leader in this mission, I let Inu lead. Racing through the darkness, the only sign of our passing is the light shaking of the forests branches. It will take three days to reach Sunagakure.

"Hmm. The scroll will only open once we cross the border into the Land of Wind." Inu remarks as I accept the offered scroll.

Carefully examining it, allowing my body to run on auto-pilot, I realize Inu is half-right. "With the right seals it could be opened earlier Inu-Senpai." I receive a stern yet silent 'no' in reply. We spend the next day and a half running in silence.

We make camp just short of the Wind Border. The sun peeks cheerfully through the leaves above us and beats down mercilessly not 300 meters ahead. Inu watches me cook a two rabbit's in the midday sun. Though he is leader, Inu is content to let me do my own thing within reason.

The camp is one such instance. I refused to cross the border until I'd hunted something. Not that Inu understood why, but his trust permitted it. Done cooking, I quickly cut the rabbits into quarters and place all but one in my inventory. I then break down the camp easily and motion to Inu that we will proceed.

Upon crossing into the Wind Country, Inu attempts to open the scroll but I prevent him. This earns me a glare until I calmly toss the rabbit quarter further into the desert. Inu watches in confusion and revulsion as the sand spins to life and the rabbit is devoured.

With a single motion I dash forward, Inu on my heels. I can feel his eyes grow large at the sight of beetles moving the sand with a purpose. A hidden stone entrance is soon exposed, which I motion for him to enter. He jumps down hesitantly as I pull another rabbit quarter and drop it, before dropping into the hole myself.

Inu whirls to face me, armed, confusion evident behind his mask. I pull a single houken from my side and trigger it. The flame crackles silently to life and provides much needed light. I take lead, handing the second houken to Inu before activating it as well. [Author's Note: The Houken is the flame version of the Raijin Tanto's.]

"An ancient tunnel system that was build approximately 5000 years ago. I've no idea by who or why but I learned of it during my journey's as Uzumaki Renji."

Inu drops the houken with a _thud_. He buys time by slowly picking it up. "Then you really..."

"I know that you saw the Uzushiogakure Bingo Book, Yes."

Inu remains silent as we continue forward. "I suppose should it come to pass, I'll simply claim that Uzumaki Renji was my father."

I slap a choking Inu on the back. "Uzumaki Renji was the older twin to Kushina you know?" Another fit of choking. "Naruto is a smart boy. I knew that he deliberately popped the last clone. But I never thought that he would put that together..."

"He wanted my help because the book made you upset. Told me that you helped me, so I needed to help you now… wait you left on purpose?"

"Huh. Smart boy. And yes. Naruto wanted you over when I was gone. He kept asking about having 'Kashi' over while I was getting ready to take him shopping. Poor boy didn't want to lie to me..."

"So you went along with it why exactly?"

"Same reason you did of course. To make Naruto happy."

"I… I'm sorry. What I did..."

"This time I'll forgive it. You were just trying to help."

"The crossed out part..."

"Kumogakure didn't put the bounty out. Konohagakure did." Another choking fit and more slaps. "Danzo did, to be specific. Because I was getting too close to discovering his little army."

Inu gripped the stone, panting hard. Apparently choking on air repeatedly is tiring… who knew?

"Danzo was sloppier back then. Due to the war I guess. He killed the messenger from Uzushiogakure before it reached Hiruzen. Poor girl… That's why Konoha didn't get the message until nearly two days into the siege. I personally delivered it… under a henge of course."

"Am I going to have to knock you out and carry you? All this choking your doing is really concerning me..."

"Just… give me a chance to absorb this information for a bit okay? You've destroyed my world view several times in rapid succession."

"Oh okay. Um… Sorry?"

Coming to a sand wall, I repeat the feeding and open the way up to the surface, inside a cave. Now we're maybe half a day from Sunagakure. As Inu sits in corner, hugging his knees, I open the scroll and read the mission orders.

* * *

 **[System Update! Main Quests are Unlocked!** Main Quests, hereby shorted to MQ's are possibly world changing quests! Failure is possible and only Death awaits. MQ's range in time length, difficulty and reward. Hidden Quests, now HQ's, and Side Quests, now SQ's are found within MQ's often. Keep your senses alert and think everything through. MQ's are ranked identical to Shinobi Missions. D being lowest and S being 'highest'. Subject to change…]

 **[Sunagakure's Hidden Request! Help reseal the Ichibi!]**

Rank: SS+!

The Yondaime Kazekage sealed the Ichibi into his youngest child at birth. Due to child's growing instability and your wood release; you've been tasked with aiding in extracting and resealing the Ichibi into a new container.

 **Main Quest:** Subdue, Extract and Reseal! [Reward: 200,000-500,000 EXP; 5,000,000 Ryo; Sunagakure Reputation Locked at [True Ally]]

* * *

My nose wrinkled in disgust at the mission. I didn't bother looking at the side quests. A brief flash of anger drew Inu's attention. He too was angry at the mission. "I get that you're special. But Hiruzen agreed to send a child to murder another child! And tries to claim no knowledge of the mission? Bullshit!" Inu roared as his Raikiri smashed a crater into the cave floor.

"Even Tenzo would be better suited for this! If only due to age!" Another crater appeared. I placed my hand on his arm.

"We should go. Sunagakure is waiting." With a final crater we dashed off into the night. "And remember Inu-Senpai… I am Kitsune."

* * *

[Sunagakure; Deserted Housing Section; Close to Midnight]

A scream of anguish echoes through the darkness before a beastly roar overtakes it. Unseen by the beast, the Kazekage is frowning. Rasa sighs and readies his gold dust to once more subdue to raging Shukaku the Ichibi. "It was a failure huh?" He laments quietly "Gaara truly is a failed experiment."

But before he can attack, much to his great confusion, bright pink cherry blossoms rain down around Shukaku.

 **"Moukton: Sakura no Shi!"** [Wood Release: Death by Cherry Blossoms]

 **"Moukton:** **Ō no shiji: Shifuku o Motarasu** [Wood Release: Kings Directive: Bring Forth Bliss]

His gaze falls on the two people standing before the beast on a nearby building. Clearly not from Sunagakure, as Shukaku attempts to shake the pedals off of it. But Shukaku can't free itself, as more petals continue to fall. Soon, the Shukaku wobbles, and the Kage makes his way to the great beast.

Must to his shock one of the strangers suddenly stops him. In the moonlight, Rasa can see that before him are the Konoha ANBU he requested. At least… one of them is. With a silent nod, the dog masked ANBU leaps back to the building with his teammate. Rasa follows as the second much smaller ANBU drops to a knee, a barrier springing up around him and Shukaku. Rasa steps forward worriedly but the first ANBU grips his shoulder tightly.

"The matter is being handled, Kazekage-sama." Came the cold response as the grip tightened just enough.

Rasa relents, standing back with the dog-mask ANBU as Shukaku shrinks rapidly before the sand falls away to reveal his youngest son, Gaara. The barrier still up, the second ANBU leaps toward the unconscious boy and begins to check him. Faint green chakra shimmers over the boy.

"Tell your second not to waste chakra healing Gaara. We'll do the extraction in the morning." Rasa states as he begins to run down a list of possible candidates "What are your 'names' ANBU of Konohagakure?"

The dog-mask ANBU is oddly silent for a time. "I am Inu, Kazekage-sama. As for my second. Well… you'll meet him in the morning."

Rasa bristled at the dismissal. HE was the Kazekage. But the words died in his throat as the second ANBU returned carrying Gaara, surprisingly gentle. Gaara now had the Kanji for 'Love' tattooed into his forehead. The worry poured off of the ANBU. Without a glance at the leader, the smaller ANBU vanished into the night with its charge.

"Where-" but Rasa turned to find 'Inu' had vanished as well. A deep frown formed on his face as left the district. Only a note, somehow left in his robes, calmed the man:

"We will return with Gaara in two days. A full medical check up is being done."

* * *

[Two Days Later; 9:00 am; Kazekage's Office]

Rasa, along with Elder Chiyo, waited in silence. Attempts by Suna ANBU to find their Konoha counterparts had failed miserably. And the two had taken Gaara with them. Rasa was moments away from sending a very angry missive to the Hokage, when there was a shaky knock on the door.

"If you're that scared I'll knock." Came the huffed reply that Rasa vaguely recalled as belonging to Inu.

"ENTER!" Rasa bellowed as Chiyo gave him a look. The door opened to reveal Inu, the smaller ANBU and a now awake Gaara. Gaara looked furious but the sand remained motionless. Rasa could see a small wood-like bracelet around the boy's wrist.

The smaller ANBU placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder and stepped with him into the room. Inu followed before calmly shutting the door behind him.

"How dare you KIDNAP the Kazekage's CHILD!" Chiyo screeched, sending a wave of kunai at them.

Gaara blinked as the sand didn't move, instead the smaller ANBU easily caught all of the kunai in mid-air. A silent hand held the weapons out to her. Chiyo glared at the ANBU while snatching her kunai back but was bewildered to see even greater rage smoldering behind black eyes.

Inu coughed, drawing her focus as Gaara now stared hatefully at his father. Rasa broke the staring contest by speaking to the smaller ANBU. "I did not receive your name last time we met."

Palpable silence ensues. "Kitsune, Kazekage-sama." Those three words dripped with more emotion than Rasa thought possible.

"ANBU are meant to be emotionless during a mission. Is it different in Konohagakure?" Chiyo demanded as Inu was clearly disinterested.

"You would be correct Ms. ?" Inu left the name open before continuing "But this mission is a bit more… personal shall we say."

"This is Elder Chiyo. She will be working with Kitsune to extract the Ichibi from Gaara."

The red-haired boy's eyes widened to saucers. "Father would..." He turned to the ANBU silently. Inu gazed firmly out the window and Kitsune bore a hole in the wall behind Rasa. The Kazekage frowned, as did Chiyo.

"What exactly did you tell my son during your time together?" Rasa voice was steel directed at Inu.

"Exactly what you think we did." Kitsune replied almost flippantly. "That you, his FATHER, hired ME to KILL his son by removing the beast inside him. A thing, which said son never asked for. Never wanted and never understood anything about. Then you would gladly turn around and torture another soul by forcing the beast into them. Perhaps one of your other children? Seeing as the Jinchuriki must be related to the Kage to ensure LOYALTY."

Rasa jumped from his seat in rage as Chiyo fell over in shock. But Kitsune's next statement took all the wind from Rasa's sails.

"BUT, I not only discovered the reason behind your 'sons' lack of control but FIXED it. The seal you placed was a piece of worthless garbage. I borrowed a page from OUR jinchuuriki's seal, done by the Yondaime Hokage, a legendary seal MASTER, and made the proper modifications to ensure Gaara's mental safety and his ability to control chakra."

In reality, upon getting Gaara away from his father, I brought him to my sealing level. Once Inu assured me we were clear, I summoned a sleeping Naruto and merely copied the seal over onto parchment and then dismissed the boy.

I used my power to pull Shukaku's soul out of Gaara and then completely removed the old seal and inking the new one. Shukaku, I discovered, was possessed by the insane spirit of his first host. I removed the spirit and found this 'new' Shukaku to be much more sane. And somehow the soul of his mother was trapped within as well. I attempted to send her off, but she refused with a smile.

I then placed Shukaku's soul back and placed a powerful 'coat' of Reijutsu around Gaara to ensure a safe re-merger. I deliberately 'left' marks akin to the old seal so my removal wouldn't be found.

But no one but me needed to know that. Exhausting as it was despite the Gamer Power.

With a small prompt from me, Gaara turned around to expose his back. A bit of chakra caused the new seal to glow brightly, clearly and strong. Chiyo stepped forward and touched the seal in wonder. Gaara shuddered at the touch, so I pulled him into a hug, as Inu procured a chair for us to sit down.

Rasa's gaze moved from Gaara and the new seal, to me and then to Inu. Inu stared frostily at the Kage before finally speaking.

"I take no credit in this. Kitsune literally did all the work."

Gaara had a death grip on me as Chiyo critically examined the seal. I coughed softly before asking "And what of your trip into the trade town Inu-Taicho?"

"The trip you insisted I make?" Inu retorted gruffly before pulling out a stack of papers. "At Kitsune's repeated insistence, I headed into the nearest town of Seygin and did some undercover shopping. The papers contain a table. The actual prices for a given item is the first column. The 'standard' trade tax plus 5% is in the second column. The prices your shinobi's are paying is the final column."

"After discovering what I did, I knew Kitsune would insist I go to another town and see. All in all I 'shopped' in three of Sunagakure's closest or most known trade towns… and the results are all there for you see."

"coughcough Thanks Inu-Taicho I think? Were you able to-?" Rasa lifted his lead gaze from the papers to look at the fox-mask ANBU. Inu sighed dramatically and produced a second set of papers. "Only you could take a mission to kill a child for a bijuu and turn it completely on its head and backwards. Only you."

Rasa carefully placed the first set down and took the offered second set. "This… only you Kitsune, only you" Inu repeated "This is a 'suggested' list of exports based on Kitsune's analysis of your country and its sustainable offerings. It also includes the 'suggested' prices for items with taxes added in already."

A final piece of paper, this one carefully sealed, appeared in Inu's hand. "And this… well I don't actually know what this is. Kitsune didn't say."

"That goes to the Wind Daimyo. Just needs your stamp Kazekage-sama." Kitsune's voice was far less hostile this time. "I've a keen mind and keener eyes so my trip here was quite informative. I do believe Elder Chiyo, that you've had plenty of time to examine the seal. Gaara is quite uncomfortable right now."

Chiyo scowled but pulled away and Gaara stopped shivering. Chiyo's scowl deepened at this. "I've sent the messenger Inu-Taicho."

Inu nodded at me, actually toward Gaara. "I think Gaara-kun fell asleep." He remarked causing every not so hidden Suna ANBU to appear weapons drawn. Rasa braced for an attack judging by the swirling gold around him, and Chiyo suddenly had puppets.

"K-" Chiyo couldn't continue thinking as my KI crashed over them. The Suna ANBU dropped like rocks as even Rasa gripped his desk for (failing) support.

I reined in my KI enough to let the conscious people hear my next statement. "I FIXED the seal! Sleeping is not a problem anymore! Did you people NOT hear me the FIRST time?!"

Inu, managing to conscious and on his feet, looked around wearily. My KI was something even Team Ro and the other ANBU were still trying to adapt too. And Inu knew that I'd held back quite a bit, since no one dropped dead.

 _"Inu-Taicho, going in 30. Suggest sleeping."_ I signed rapidly in ANBU sign language. _"Understood."_ Was received.

* * *

[35 Seconds Later]

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the sandy form of Shukaku. The Tanuki merely gazed wearily at me from behind the cage.

"Hi." I offered a slight hand. Shukaku merely raised an eyebrow.

" **Why have you returned?"** Came the gruff question.

"To ensure that Gaara can sleep properly."

" **You checked that already. Twice."** Mild annoyance. **"You're oddly powerful for human..."**

"Oh… thanks? But truthfully I'm not a human."

" **Hmm? Then what are you?"** A rush of powerful KI cause me to frown. **"TELL ME!"**

My lips twist into a snarl as I drop my Henge and assume my Hanyou form. **"Big mistake you overgrown raccoon! I'm the current King of Dragons! And souls are my domain!"**

My own KI, unrestrained consumes what little 'air' exists in this place. Shukaku gasps as my KI begins to bind him in a nightmare.

" **Even Bijuu like yourself will see DEATH when facing my true KI!"** I hiss as the woman runs forward. She begins silently pounding my chest. I relent and release my KI causing the Tanuki to steadily cough.

" **Saved by that woman? Why are you still here?!"** Shukaku turns his frustration towards the spirit. She merely glares at the Tanuki before looking at me pointedly.

" **I will not force you to pass on."** I attempt to make a placating motion. **"If you chose to remain I respect that."**

She nods at me before retreating toward a small house near Shukaku. I feel my brow raise at that. I notice that the seal area looks very much like a desert, except for that single house.

" **I am here to** **ask that you attempt** **to make peace with your container Gaara. The boy has been traumatized enough thanks to his father."**

" **And if I refuse?"**

" **So long as you do not attempt to devour Gaara once again, then I will do nothing. I will be disappointed but I will not interfere."**

That wasn't expected it seemed as Shukaku falls oddly silent.

" **You… why do you have the Kyuubi's Chakra clinging to you?"**

" **You can tell?"** A slow nod. **"Barely there, but it is."** I can't help but smile. **"That would be due to the fact that I've unofficially adopted the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki as my little brother."**

Slow blinks greet my announcement. **"You willingly... care for one of us?"**

" **I don't** ** _care_** **for him Shukaku. I love him with my whole being. I'd give my life to protect him. He's precious to me. And anyone that tries to harm him will feel my wrath!"**

" **And… this mission has made realize that those feelings don't just extend to the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. I just met you and Gaara two days ago and already I want to bring him to Konohagakure to ensure he's protected."**

" **Like… another little brother?"**

There's an odd hitch in the Tanuki's voice. I politely ignore it and affirm that yes Gaara is now a little brother to me.

Shukaku sits back, lost in thought. I decide to leave and wave farewell to the woman.

* * *

[10 Minutes Later]

I stir from the unplanned 'nap' to find I'm still in the chair with a sleeping Gaara on top of me. The Kazekage seems to have recovered from my outburst.

Rasa glares at me. "Quite unprofessional to sleep in the presence of a Kage, Kitsune."

I shift enough to scratch my ear and fake an audible yawn. "I did spend the past 50 hours working non-stop on fixing the seal… so forgive me for be unable to remain awake. I've had nothing to eat or drink during the time either." This was punctuated by my stomach growling loudly.

"Is complaining something fit for ANBU as well?" Chiyo growls at me. I open my mouth to reply only to find gold eyes with blue pinwheel iris staring at me. 'Gaara' turns to the Suna Shinobi causing several gasps of shock.

" **Long have I unknowingly caused Sunagakure to suffer due to my insanity. Driving my hosts to madness due to the first faulty seal."** Gold eyes flick to Inu and I **"But now, due to outsiders no less, I have regained my mind. And discovered a possibility that had been long discarded."**

" **I… require the foxes aid once more."** All eyes lock on me as I appear disinterested. "And you'll have it, within reason Shukaku of the Sand."

Rasa looks angry. "You… dare to claim to be the Shukaku?!" He whirls on me, gold dust suddenly slamming me to wall "And you! How dare you make decisions about Sunagakure while in the presence of its Kage!"

Inu finds himself surrounded by Suna ANBU and freezes due to uncertainty. I can only cough in surprise at the wind stolen from my lungs. Unseen by all, the bracelet has broken. Sand claws grapple with the gold dust as 'Gaara' snarls **"What part-"** But one eye suddenly changes to a teal color "FATHER STOP! Don't hurt them! They saved me!" Gaara yells as the claws tighten on the stream of gold dust. The dust is now filling my mask as I futility claw at it.

"I SAID STOP!" Gaara roars as the sand violently swirls before launching two 'arms' at the Kazekage. One hits its mark and the Kazekage is doubled over at the waist as the second smashes a hole in the wall. The gold dust falls lifelessly as Gaara rushes over to me and begins to frantically try to get the foreign material out of my airway.

"Don't die! Don't die! Don't die! PLEASE don't leave me!" Gaara begs, tears falling, as Inu finally appears at my side. Inu pulls a piece of paper out and slams it on my chest while pouring chakra into it. The markings glow and expand, taking form of a massive head. Dragging the now wailing Gaara away, Inu watches in silent worry as the head closes around me and vanishes in a POOF of smoke.

"Alone again..."

* * *

[Sky Gods Paradise]

Zirconis is quick to spit me out on the earth island. With a rapid series of signs the gold dust is forcibly extracted from my body. Able to draw breath I cough violently, attempting to sit up. Zirconis, the Jade Dragon, pushes me back down with a deep frown.

* * *

[Sunagakure]

Gaara, having pinned almost everyone with his sand, is sobbing over the place where my body was. Shukaku has retreated completely in shock. Rasa is silent, having never seen such emotion from his youngest since the boy was a babe. Chiyo is furious yet terrified. Inu struggles to free himself.

"Gaara-kun… Gaara-kun. Gaara-kun!" Inu calls to the boy, louder each time. "The paper I triggered is to protect Kitsune!"

"A reverse-summon?" Chiyo wonders as Gaara quiets his sobs. Teal eyes look confused at Chiyo but focus on Inu.

"S-S-So… Kitsune isn't dead?" The boy stammers fearfully. "I didn't..."

"Kitsune isn't dead." Inu assures the shaking red-head. Before he answers the Elder. "And yes, that was a reverse-summon."

"To what animal?!" Rasa demands, his mind replaying every second without success. But his answer would come not from Inu but a second explosion of smoke.

Gaara gives a squeak of surprise as hands wrap around him in a hug. Teal eyes peer up into a fox-masked face before the hug tightens and Gaara buries his face in my stomach. Unseen by Gaara, Zirconis has returned with me. His jade scales shine in the sun that pours in from the broken wall.

My hug also serves to protect the fragile boy from Zirconis' KI that fills the room. Only Inu is unaffected.

 **[How dare you harm him!]** Zirconis bellows in rage, his 'voice' telepathically rumbles in the minds of all present. **[I should eat you all and raze this place for daring such a thing!]**

 **[Earth Lord.]** I interrupt calmly **[That's enough. You…]**

 **[You will not be without protection in this hostile place!]** Zirconis snarls as Inu sits depressed in the corner.

"What manner of summon is this?!" Rasa grounds out, holding his head in agony.

 **[As if you are worthy to know!]** Zirconis hisses as I rub Gaara's back in circles. **["They are my summons, Kazekage-dono. That is more than enough information for now."]** I growl at Zirconis who pulls back his KI and snarls silently.

"What Shukaku of the Sands sought my help with was summoning. Since I fixed the seal, Gaara-kun would be able to summon safely. But Shukaku was uncertain if Gaara would do the summoning alone, so he was attempting to ask for my help."

"Why… would Shukaku do something like that?" Rasa asks softly as I continue to rub his son's back. "Because Shukaku doesn't want Gaara-kun to be alone again. Even if the villagers fear him, with summons to call on, Gaara-kun wouldn't be lonely. That and he'll have the friendship of Konohagakure's Jinchuriki. I thought that would go without saying but…I'm not too sure right now."

Rasa ignores the jab and gazes at me. "And what would Gaara be able to summon? How would you even go with him?"

"Do you give permission for Gaara-kun to attempt a reverse-summoning?" I counter calmly as Gaara peers at his father questioningly.

Rasa stared at my back as Inu calmly stepped in between. "Well, Kazekage-sama?" Inu prompts causing the man to sigh.

"Fine. But given what just happened I doubt Gaara has the chakra required."

"Shukaku will lend me his." Gaara states firmly as I slowly show him the hand-signs needed.

Gaara gathers his chakra, a mix of light blue and gold, before performing the signs I taught him. As his hand touches the floor, I give a wave 'bye-bye' to the Kazekage. We both vanish in a large POOF of smoke.

* * *

[Sweeping Abyss]

The desert spreads out forever as we land with a crunch. Gaara looks around confused until several Tanuki appear on the horizon. I pat Gaara on the shoulder and give him a small piece of paper.

"Once you've finished everything here, channel chakra into this paper. It'll bring you to a neutral zone so you can meet my little brother. Don't rush okay? We're not going to leave you for long."

With a final ruffle of red-hair I nod politely to the largest Tanuki and open a gate to exit.

* * *

[Misty Forest of the Kitsune]

My feet crunch once more, this time on dead twigs. "Tatsu-nii!" Naruto shouts, giving me a split-second warning of the tackle-hug incoming. I allow myself to land on my butt while hugging Naruto strongly. My mask falls off.

"You've been gone over a week already! Those blank mask 'not-ANBU' have come twice already!" Naruto pouts as I file it away in my 'revenge to be taken' box. "And no I wasn't hurt! That big shadowy dragon got rid of them real quick."

I smile and ruffle his blonde-hair. "Then Skiadrum is doing exactly as I asked. Did he scare you?" I was more curious than worried.

"Nope! Garo's glued to me and I know you said that I'll be protected by shadows! But I miss you! When are you coming back?"

"Hopefully soon Naruto-kun. I have someone I'd like you to meet." Just as expected the seal glows brightly. I hold out my hand and Naruto grabs it. Together we exit from the Forest and arrive at 'resting island'.

Gaara, and a small Tanuki, are sitting at the table looking around. Naruto drops my hand and runs up shouting "Hello! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Who're you?!"

Gaara recoils in surprise at the wide open smile and sparkling blue eyes. "I am Sabaku no Gaara. I hold the One-Tailed Beast Shukaku."

Naruto's eyes widen. "You have one too?! I hold the Nine-Tailed Fox - Kyuubi! Do you want to be friends?!" Naruto has gained an almost pleading tone at the end

Gaara blinks slowly before nodding. "I… would like to be friends." Naruto all but drags the poor boy from his seat yelling "YATTA" and spinning.

"Naruto." I admonish quietly as the blond-haired boy stops and looks sheepish. "Sorry about that Gaara. I'm just so excited to have a friend that's like me!"

A smile tugs at Gaara's lips before the boy gains a small blush. "I am happy as well. Naruto-san."

"Just call me Naruto ok Gaara? Oh and Nii-san here will probably tell you too but… Keep my identity a secret okay? I don't understand it myself." Naruto admits as both boys look to me.

"I… can't say. Sorry boys. I'll teach you both how to encode your letters so only the other can open them okay?" Both pout before sharing a glance and nodding to me.

I tug a small bit of Kyuubi's chakra free before bidding Naruto goodbye and sending him home. Hiding the chakra Gaara and I return to Sunagakure.


	13. Journal's of the Past Part 3 Continued

[Standard disclaimers go here; both canon and OC].

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So... this chapter literally wrote itself away from me. I'd intended to have Inu and Kitsune adopt henges to check out Sunagakure, as well as to actually train Gaara. I wanted Kitsune to work with Gaara on taijutsu, without the 'sand shield' getting in the way (Identical to the Shippuden Anime Arc but at much younger age). At the same time, Kitsune would discover that Temari and Kankuro were shocked by his use of Suna Skills and request training. That would have covered the time span. Instead... well this chapter happens. And then Tatsuo decided to start talking all 'medieval' like and I was like 'what?' but he was like 'Deal with it!'. So... I did. And this chapter happened.

Did I mention that it wrote itself pretty much? Cause it did...

* * *

Chapter 11: Journals of the Past Part 3 Continued

[Sunagakure; 20 minutes later]

Inu sits calmly in the corner as the Kazekage reads the message from the Hokage.

"The Hokage will arrive in Sunagakure in 4 days to work out the new treaty. Prepare to receive him!" Rasa boldly informs his shinobi's of the new guest.

A second smaller scroll is handed to the waiting Inu. "A reply for you from the Hokage. When my son returns you will be shown to guest rooms to rest and relax. I really must a-"

But the large POOF of smoke announces our return. Rasa watches as Gaara steps out, a small Tanuki resting on his shoulder. My hand is resting on the other one as I use a small wind jutsu to clear the smoke away. "We have returned Kazekage-sama." Gaara speaks seriously as Rasa looks hurt.

"I suspect that Inu will brief you Kitsune but the Hokage will be arriving in 4 days to work out a new treaty. Gaara, you and your siblings will be present when the Hokage arrives. I expect you to behave."

I cough into my hand as Gaara's eyes narrow. "Kazekage-sama-" but I'm cut off as several Suna ANBU appear. "They will take you and Inu to the guest rooms. I will permit Gaara to visit if it acceptable."

"More than acceptable Kazekage-sama, thank you." I bow to the man for the first time, as does Gaara.

"I wish to train with Kitsune Father. And Inu if he'll partake." Gaara requests as Rasa gazes at me. "Only in the basics Gaara. Nothing critical to Sunagakure understand?"

Gaara nods in understanding, as do Inu and I. Gaara follows as we're led to our room for the unexpected stay. Two older children stand nearby. One is a girl with her blonde hair parted into four spiky ponytails. The other is boy with purple markings in a black suit. They stare at Gaara in muted fear.

Gaara blinks slowly and turns to Inu and I. "My older siblings, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro." Introduction over, Gaara does give the two a slight bow before opening the door to our room.

It's plain but fairly spacious. A mini apartment almost. Two beds, a small kitchen with a table, a bathroom and a living room. Wait… that is a mini apartment… I silently face-palm my mask. Inu merely shrugs and sits down on one of the beds.

Gaara waits politely just inside the room. "Very nice guest room. Thank you Gaara." Gaara suddenly grips me tightly. "I… I'm so glad you… survived."

I easily pull Gaara into a hug and feel his arms shift to return it. "Sorry for worrying you Gaara-kun. And thank you for protecting me."

Gaara stiffens in confusion. "I protected you?" The words fall stiffly, foreign to the boy whose so used to only fear and hate. Inu glanced out the door to see the two other siblings gaping like fish in the open doorway. He moves to find the tea leaves and maybe a snack or two.

I explain to Gaara that yes he protected me and how that occurred. I then 'appear' to notice the gaping duo. "You are welcome to come in. Gaara's sand reacts only when the touch is hostile or violent." I explain calmly as the two slide in the room, farthest away from Gaara. Inu sets down five cups and saucers.

"Tea's brewing. Should only be a minute. You got any snacks Kitsune? I couldn't find any in stock."

Kankuro coughs softly. "Temari and I were supposed to bring some but..."

"Too short notice?" I offer as the two nod weakly "It's understandable. I don't blame either of you, and I doubt Inu-taicho does either."

Inu nodded his agreement. Temari pulls a storage scroll from her dress pocket and unlocks it. Several different tea and coffee flavors appear. I sit Gaara down, nearby his siblings and excuse myself to the kitchen. A quick **Chi no Fuin** to block sight and I pull several different 'snack' foods from my inventory.

As the kettle whistles, I use the noise to plate the snacks and bring the tea to serve. Temari takes the tray of snacks and places it carefully on the table. Kankuro attempts to take the tea from me, but I wave him away. "I realize we're 'guests' at the moment. But a guest is allowed to act as host to company should it come yes?"

Kankuro sits down as the three ponder my words. I finish pouring the tea and sit down to enjoy it with a biscuit. Finally they nod and at my silent insistence begin to eat the snacks. Gaara looks speculative at his summon for a moment.

"Shiku wonders why you smell of cooked rabbit." He states as Inu's hidden brows reach his hairline. Temari and Kankuro stare warily at Gaara. The summon tilts its head at me. I blink a bit stupidly behind my mask.

I nod to the tiny raccoon "I apologize for not seeing that you remained. I have some rabbit in a storage scroll. Would you like some?" I offer "I was planning on giving some to my own, but I have a hare and a half."

A tiny squeaking as the raccoon bobs up and down on Gaara's shoulder. "Shiku would like some. If it's not too much trouble." Gaara translated helpfully. I nod and pull the scroll from my waist. A quick moment later, a small plate of meat was placed on the table. 'Shiku' squeaked happily and hopped down from its perch and began to eat.

Inu lightly kicks me under the table. A shared glance reveals that the three children are trying not to drool at the sight and smell. I cough and stand up, making my way to the door. I open it and as expected a Shinobi appears.

I politely request a message sent to the Kazekage of an invitation to dinner, my treat, as a token of apology. The shinobi looks confused but agrees to deliver the message. The shinobi returns a half an hour later to inform me that the Kazekage would be coming, as would some of the council members.

Inu stands to speak but I merely nod and ask how many would be coming, roughly. I'm informed that 10 would be coming, plus the three children. Kankuro begin to cough as I request to know of any allergies that maybe of difficulty to my guests. I suggest they bring an escort as it seems to be a formal occasion now. The shinobi nods and leaves once more.

"10 people is the entire council including our teacher Baki. You just asked for our father..." Kankuro explains as Temari and Gaara share a frown. I share a glance with Inu before deciding 'what the hell' and going for it.

I send a message to Igneel and make my way outside.

[Konohagakure; Council Room]

The Hokage and most of his council are discussing the sudden summon to Sunagakure. A poof of smoke reveals Garo with a note. Sarutobi takes it and begins to read. His twitching eye suddenly turns to a choking laugh.

"Is he serious?" Sarutobi asks Garo, who nods firmly. The laughter returns as Sarutobi announces that all preset clan heads should head home and make ready for a formal dinner with an escort. They were to return in two hours. Silence greets the announcement before the Clan Heads nod in understanding.

[Sunagakure that evening; 6:00 pm; A large villa]

My bunshin are chaos embodied as they work. Inu stands off to one side with the Kazekage's stunned children. Fresh paint covers the wooden walls as tables sprout up from the floor. Chairs are next as plates and silverware appear amid the whirling that is many me.

Half the room is decorated to match Sunagakure, a large symbol carved into the wood. The other half is decorated to match Konohagakure, complete with symbol. But the decor merges towards the middle in a way that is surprisingly pleasing. I have 30 minutes left to complete my plan… err I mean until it's dinner time.

Two very ornate chairs sit side by side, at the head of the square table. Symbols show each matches a village. Kankuro is shocked to see that I'm using Chakra Strings to great effect, almost as good as a Puppet Corp member, Temari has gained an appreciation for my wind jutsu and Gaara is amused at his siblings while also impressed at my number of bunshin.

I hadn't yet told them at they were Kage Bunshin. I was curious if they would catch the difference. Inu is silently wondering if I've gone insane and what it means for Team Ro.

[6:15 pm]

The Kazekage arrives, fuming that the council demanded they come to 'protect' him. The last message that spoke that it would be a formal dinner was odd as well. But all present are dressed in their best, the council each bringing an escort as a show of power. Inu greets the group at the door. He bows deeply to them before speaking.

"Welcome Kazekage-sama, most Esteemed Council of Sunagakure to ANBU Kitsune's humble dinner. The theme of the evening is 'New Beginnings and Fresh Starts'. Please give your name to the doorman so you may be seated."

Rasa stares at the building before them. "Did Kitsune create this entire building?" He asks Inu seriously as the man nods. "Everything before you and within was made by Kitsune's hand. I merely kept your very polite children entertained as he worked."

Rasa notes that Inu is serious about his feelings towards the kids. The group enters to find the villa is much larger on the inside. Two clones of Kitsune wait by the entry hall to the dining room. As each council member gives their name, a clone guides them to the massive table and a labeled seat.

There is mute confusion as the Sunagakure Council enters to find several Konohagakure shinobi entering from the opposite side. The Konohagakure shinobi are just as confused and proceed quietly to their seats. A clone of Kitsune is currently filling water for the table as seats are filled. As the two Kage enter, sharing looks of confusion, Kitsune suddenly calls for attention.

The two Kage are seated as Kitsune bids everyone welcome and thanks them for coming. Pointing out that a formal dinner between the Council of Two of the Great Shinobi Five has never happened. He proceeds to formally introduce every member present before stopping at the Kages.

"Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama both have brought children with them. From Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto. And from Sunagakure Sabaku no Kankuro, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Gaara."

The four children bow deeply before awaiting the final introductions.

"Sandime Hokage of Konohagakure; Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama!" Hiruzen stands a moment before sitting.

"Yondaime Kazekage of Sunagakure; Sabaku no Rasa-sama!" Rasa stands with a nod before sitting.

A round of polite clapping starts. Kitsune waits before speaking once more.

"With the Kage's permission, I would ask the children be dismissed to another room for dinner. Not a banishment of course, but a chance for them to meet and get to know one another without too many formal restrictions."

Rasa nods and Sarutobi smiles. "Baki of Sunagakure and Inu of Konohagakure will be watching over the children. I offer heart-felt thanks at agreeing to keep an eye on the next generation."

Inu nods as Baki freezes in confusion. A light tap from Inu causes the man to bow to the gathered councils. The six people leave as the two councils turn to the host.

"As Inu no doubt told you at the door, I have called this dinner theme 'New Beginnings and Fresh Starts'. It would seem redundant at first glance. Both mean the same thing. But my hope is that dinner allows the forming of new opinions and the sharing of new ideas."

The subtle jabs to both councils aren't missed by either Kage.

"As fitting a shared dinner, I've cooked up dishes famous in both Sunagakure and Konohagakure. I hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to ask a clone if you require anything. Before I formally begin are there any questions?"

Silence echoes before the Hokage speaks. "Considering the fact that we had three hours to prepare, I'm guessing the Kazekage had the same time frame?"

I nod yes as Rasa agrees with me. "Then I wish to congratulate you on being able to use Kage Bunshins to such an efficient degree. Creating such a space, painting and making furniture" He picks up a fork and examines it "forging the silverware yourself, hunting, buying and cooking enough food for close to 30 people in three hours? Truly a wonder of Kage Bunshin use and a testament to your skill."

The room is dead silent at the Hokage's praise. I bow deeply to him. "I am unworthy of such praise Hokage-sama."

Asuma, acting as the Sarutobi head, begins to clap as his brain finally processes what his father's been saying. The rest of the room follows suit as do the Kages. I bow deeply once more and upon rising formally begin the dinner with a round of small plates. The time is 6:30 pm exactly.

My grin nearly rips my face in half.

[With 'The Kids']

Baki stares dumbfounded as my clones easily slip in and out of the room, serving the 'kids' as though they were council members.

Naruto and Gaara 'formally' meet and begin to chat about 'sharing burdens'. Temari and Kankuro are drawn to Naruto's personality and soon the four are sitting on the floor oblivious.

"This Kitsune-" Baki begins as Inu perks up "Is rather unique I will admit." Inu assures the man. "I thought he'd gone insane when he explained what he planned to do in a mere three hours."

"You as well huh?" Baki relaxes a bit. So Inu didn't know about this either it seems. "Kitsune calls you 'taicho' though. Did you approve this?"

Inu barks a laugh at the thought. "Kitsune calls me 'taicho' as a form of respect. I'm not actually the leader here. So no, I didn't approve anything. And if I said no, Kitsune would have done it anyway. He's stubborn like that."

"Disobeying a direct superior?!" Baki can't hide his shock as Inu laughs again "Disobeying a direct superior, me, to ease the burden of our shared superior, Hokage-sama. He wouldn't have been punished too badly due to that fact."

Baki needs a moment to digest what's been said. A hand goes to his half-covered face. "I pray Kazekage-sama makes correct decisions when writing the treaty. I shudder to think of facing 'Kitsune' in battle on opposite sides… perhaps even more so on the same side." Baki whispers the last part as Inu smirks beneath his mask.

[Approximately 11:30 pm in Sunagakure]

The dinner has wound down and the Sunagakure Council bids farewell to their Konohagakure counterparts. The Hokage decided to stay, and have Inu and I act as his 'advisers' during the treaty. A well-hidden Garo triggers the reverse-summon and sends the Konohagakure Council back home.

[Three Days Later]

Rasa and his children stand at the front gate to send us off. The treaty went well and now the two villages are truly steadfast allies. The dinner would go down in legend as the first of its kind and one of the best dinners either Kage attended. The Kazekage was stunned to learn during negotiations that the Wind Daimyo had stepped down and let his son assume the position.

The (Former) Wind Daimyo was known to hate Shinobi for some petty and long forgotten reason. A small, short-sighted pig of a man that couldn't see that his actions would lead to dire straits for 'his' own people. His son on the other hand was a bright, open-minded young man that frequently clashed with his father's ideals. The fact that the son was now Daimyo meant that although Konohagakure would lose a small percent of jobs, those same jobs would be going to Sunagakure and helping Kaze no Kuni as a whole.

Hiruzen suspected that I had something to with it, but given that I successfully failed the original mission and Rasa was extremely happy with the outcome, it would go on record as a success. Needless to say everyone that knew the mission was happy at the outcome. And both Kage learned that sometimes fear blinds you to other options available.

Rasa would remember the lesson… Hiruzen not so much.

Out of sight, I reverse-summon Sarutobi and Naruto back to Konohagakure. I wanted to reverse-summon Inu but he refused. We arrived back at the cave and I began to notice the world blurring. I informed Inu that I would be sleeping for a bit and then passed out.

[Five Days Later]

I awoke rather groggy and began to stretch. I was confused to find the rest of Team Ro had arrived. Apparently I'd fallen into a coma and slept for five days straight. Only the fact that Garo remained nearby assured Inu that I would awaken. Through repeated missives, the rest of Team Ro had come to allow Inu to sleep as well.

They took shifts watching over my prone form. Tenzo had come as well and spent quite a bit of time discussing something with Inu away from the rest. I was knocked on the head several times for 'over-doing it' and worrying my friends half to death. Even Tenzo knocked me hard for that.

The five of us; Inu, Neko, Tori, Tenzo and I; began to head home. But it wouldn't be without another detour…

This time to Kusagakure.

[Kusagakure; Village of Grass]

We land softly amid the swaying tall grass. "Kitsune… what exactly are we doing here?" Inu asks as Team Ro share confusion. "Technically we are still on the mission given by Hokage-sama so my code-name is changed." I remark easily, closing my eyes and opening my senses to the fullest.

I find what I sought and shot forward with nary a sound. Gripped tightly in my hands is 10-foot long viper, with odd white markings. The snake hisses, prepping to strike only to halt at my gaze. I turn to Team Ro plus one and let my soul flames burn brightly in my eyes. **Reijutsu: Shin Chi no Fuin! Reijutsu: Puppeteer of the Soul!**

"You will not interrupt my business. You will remember everything but say nothing. You will do nothing."

The four can't tear away from my commanding gaze, even the sharingan fails. A small flame of my soul enters each member. The four can only watch as I turn my gaze back to the snake.

"True scion of the Great White Snake Sage; bring thy current summoner and his student to me." The snake hisses once more but vanishes in a puff of smoke. When it returns, in another cloud of smoke, Team Ro can't believe their eyes.

Bound tightly by various serpents is the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, who is struggling to break free. Along with Orochimaru, Yakushi Kabuto, a seemingly loyal Konohagakure shinobi is also bound. "I hold your contract! Why have you-" "Orochimaru-sama? What's going on!"

"Silence thyself broken one." I command as Orochimaru meets my gaze in confusion. His mouth opens to speak but nothing comes. "Sleep now broken one. When thy awakes once more thy will be whole."

Orochimaru's eyes roll back into his head as he falls unconscious. "What have you done to Orochimaru-sama?!" The gray haired young man glares daggers at me. "Sleep now tainted one. For when thy awakes the world shall be once again clear to thy eyes."

Much like Orochimaru, Kabuto's eyes roll back as he falls unconscious as well. My gaze rests on the viper which awaits an order. "You have done well, scion of the White Snake. Return to your hunting ground once more."

The viper hisses softly at me, almost sounding respectful, before vanishing into the grass. I crack my neck and begin to allow Senjutsu to flow freely through my body. My chakra erupts with blinding power. I drop my **permahenge** and assume my true hanyou form.

 **[Let the judgment be passed! Heed my call at once, Kings, Queens and Lords of your people! Summon thy holders so true judgment be granted!]**

 **[Kuchiyose! King's Grand Leaf Summoning!]** boosted by the Senjutsu I feel my power rip its way through the summoning realm.

The Village of Grass is completely covered by smoke. A series of powerful and large scale wind jutsu's (and summons breathing) clears the field.

Summons of Note:

Enma The Monkey King and Sarutobi Hiruzen

White Snake Sage (and Orochimaru)

Gamamaru The Great Toad Sage and Jiraiya

Katsuyu and Senju Tsunade

Black-blood the 2nd and Uchiha Fugaku

Baku and Shimura Danzo

Several smaller summons had heeded my call, but among legends such as the Three Sage Beasts, they remained silent. I sent small soul flames into each summon and summoner present.

 **[Baku! Confine thy Summoner within and wait for my command!]** Seeing as Hiruzen and Jiraiya were heading toward the unconscious Orochimaru I amended my command **[All shall control thy summoners! No battle shall pass under my eyes!]**

Baku blinked once and suddenly Danzo was gone from the field. Enma wrapped a struggling Hiruzen in his tail as Jiraiya was gripped by Gamamaru. Tsunade and Fugaku, wisely decided to remain by their summons.

I took flight and approached the Three Sage Beasts. **[Bring forth thy contracts! Let my eyes rest upon them.]**

Three contracts poofed into existence on the ground, even as two summoners sputter in confusion. I approach the Toads and landed before it. Summoning a single drop of my Reijutsu I placed it onto the contract.

"What are you-" But Jiraiya was cut off by Gamamaru giving him a squeeze. The contract shimmered gold in response. I moved to the Slug Contract and repeated the process. It too shimmered with a gold light. Moving to the final of the three, The Snake Contract, I dropped the Reijutsu onto it. It burned a deep purple.

 **[Contract of the Snakes, Soul of Ryuchi Caves; Show me the hidden venom that taints you.]**

A name suddenly blazed to life in a deep purple flame. I knelt down to examine it closely. "Uchiha Madara..." The name read as the White Snake blinked in confusion.

"Grand one… we have never had a scion of Uchiha Clan become one of us." The Snake speaks cautiously "The Red-Eyes have always held the Crows and never the patience for..."

But I look up at him with a frown. The Snake ducks its head apologetically. **[Bite me with your power and let it speak for thee.]** I commanded holding out an arm. I release much of my own Senjutsu into the air to 'clear' my system. The Snake does so, albeit reluctantly.

I can feel the power of the Sage, of Senjutsu coursing through my veins and all seems well… but then a putrid darkness taints it. One of madness, blood-lust and hatred, locked in an unending spiral. In my minds eyes, normally closed to mortals, I see a pair of red-eyes spinning as they push the darkness into my soul.

I shudder violently at the perverse abomination running through my veins and attempted to corrupt my soul. To even try to live with this taint would be impossible…

 **[Reijutsu!** **Kyōsei saisei!]** [Forced Rebirth!] My entire body glows brilliantly as an egg-like cocoon of energy forms around me. Violently cracking open, I reach out to nature and feel the kiss of Senjutsu once more, pure and untainted. I restrain my need to jump, cheer and drown myself in the feelings.

 **[Black-blood! Bring thy summoner to me!]** I command as the crow places a confused Fugaku Uchiha at my side.

"Thy are the head of the Uchiha? Thy have awakened the power hidden in blood?" I question as Fugaku nods silently. "Gaze into my eyes with your power Uchiha!"

I find myself staring into a square-like pupil, blood red in color. I flare my power and drag us both into what was called 'The Tsukuyomi'. But thanks to my power we are not in the preset time, but viewing the world as it was before the villages existed. Two Uchiha are fighting a violent battle against the other.

Izuna Uchiha defends himself against his older brother, Madara. I peer deeper at the two, expanding my power again. This time I alone move backwards. I gaze upon a strange inhuman figure watching an unknown Uchiha. They speak and I sense the Uchiha growing in rage and blood-lust. My hand moves to touch the strange being but I feel the chakra of Fugaku spiraling out of control.

I push myself forward, returning to Izuna as Madara savagely rips his eyes from the sockets. A stab to the now blind man ensures death. Madara laughs as he forces the stolen eyes into his own sockets. The sharingan seems to warp with power. Power similar to the inhuman from before. I pull both of us from 'The Tsukuyomi' and return to reality.

Fugaku collapses in heap as I kneel beside him. A faint green-blue glow coats one hand as it touches the downed man. He groans as I refill his chakra and ponder the dilemma before me.

 **[Explain to me this so called 'Curse of Hatred'!]** I bark at no summon in particular and the crow and monkey steadily fill in my knowledge of this 'myth'. Fugaku regains his bearings as I dismiss him to his summon. Black-blood carefully carries the man away.

I gaze to the Snake and his tainted contract. Reaching a hand toward the Naga, I send a burst of chakra to clean the Grand Beast. The Snake blinks in confusion and perhaps horror. "I was controlled by a false summoner?!"

 **[The taint of an inhuman power coats your contract. A power that drives holders to insanity to be free of it. I can free you and yours of this taint forever. But it comes at a steep price.]**

The Snake merely nods in understanding. "I wish this taint gone from my brood. Gone forever from Ryuchi Cave. I accept the sacrifice of my life to cleanse it."

My brow furrows in thought. **[The taint has spread beyond you Great Snake. It spreads through half of your brood.]**

"No… no no. Manda… my first hatched offspring. I wondered why he has such a ferocious blood-lust that is missing in my later hatched children."

 **[Even if you give your life, with the one called Manda still alive and tied so tightly to the contract, it would make your sacrifice worthless. But… there is an alternative.]**

The Snake looks deeply at me. "I accept whatever you do if it frees my children of this taint."

 **[I understand. And will honor your sacrifice.]**

I begin to focus my power once more. This time I reach out the serpent called 'Manda'. The world dims to gray as I grip the tainted soul in my hands.

 **[You will create a 'ripple' Dragon King.]** The Shingami's voice echoes in my mind. **[Do you accept my actions? I will use the 'ripple' to shift the world enough to prevent this from ever occurring.]**

 **[….]**

I wait patiently in silence. **[The one called Orochimaru… he will still be mine in death?]**

 **[I only seek to erase the taint from Ryuchi Cave. I lay claim to no souls in the process.]**

Another pause. **[So long as Orochimaru and several other are mine in death, I agree to this.]**

 **[So long as those souls do not violate our original agreement, I accept as well.]**

I can hear the Death King laughing. **[You have learned much, and perhaps forgotten as much. But you remain true to yourself. I accept and will lend my power to this action.]**

With my grip on the soul of 'Manda' I channel the Shinigami and merge our powers together. I my free hand rested on the Great Snake Sage.

 **Reijutsu: Ō no hōrei; Tamashī no Karitori, Sekai no Saiken!** [King's Decree; Soul Reaper, World Re-builder!]

The realm shuddered at the power flowing from me. The physical world shimmered as a single ripple echoed out across. I felt my power drain and the Senjutsu Energy gathered protectively around me.

I made no attempt to keep memories from 'beyond' the ripple. Not that I knew much of Konohagakure's past before this.

[New 'Timeline']

I awoke in the cave outside Sunagakure with Inu. It seems I slept for a day and a half. Feeling much better, Inu and I made the uneventful journey back to Konohagakure. I was not looking forward to this particular debriefing...

* * *

 **[Reseal the Ichibi!]** Rank SS+!

The Yondaime Kazekage sealed the Ichibi into his youngest child at birth. Due to child's growing instability and your wood release; you've been tasked with aiding in extracting and resealing the Ichibi into a new container.

 **Main Quest:** Subdue, Extract and Reseal! [Reward: 200,000-500,000 EXP; 5,000,000 Ryo; Sunagakure Reputation Locked at [True Ally]]

 **Main Quest Failed!**

New Main Quest Completed and Unlocked!

* * *

 **[Fix the Ichibi's Seal!]** Rank SS+!

Though against your original orders, instead of extracting the Ichibi from it's host, you chose to fix the seal instead!

 **Main Quest Successful:** Subdue, Examine and Fix the Garbage Seal done by Sunagakure! [Reward: 500,000 EXP; 10,000,000 Ryo; Sunagakure Reputation Locked at [Eternal Ally]]

Side Quest 1: Subdue Gaara with no damage. [Success]

Side Quest 2: Keep Suna ANBU off your back. [Success]

Side Quest 3: Help Sunagakure Financially! [Success]

Side Quest 4: Have Gaara and Naruto meet! [Success]

Hidden Quest 1: Gain Shukaku's Trust [Success]

Hidden Quest 2: Train the Sabaku Siblings! [Failure]

Hidden Quest 3: Remove the Wind Daimyo from power without a trace [Success]

Hidden Quest 4: Help Temari and Kankuro with their fear of Gaara! [Success]

Hidden Quest 5: Host a dinner between Konoha and Suna that will be remembered forever [Success]

Hidden Quest 6: Help Broker a new treaty! [Success]

* * *

 **Hidden Main Quest** [Successfully Completed!]

Find the reason for Orochimaru and the Uchiha's insanity!

Hidden Quest: Purge the Ryuchi Cave of Madara's Taint!

[Total Rewards Gained: 1,000,000 EXP; 20,000,000 Ryo; Chakra of the Ichibi; Reputation in Sunagakure Locked at [Honored]; Senjutsu of the Snakes; ANBU Rank Increased! +20 Perk Points; New Perks Unlocked]

 **Main Quests:** Rot of the Roots! and Pride of the Eye! Have begun!


	14. Being Rewritten

**[Author's Note: Being Rewritten due to whiplash trying to explain it. Sorry.]  
**

R.I.P. Dad, You'd be 74 today... I miss you so much. 7/3+

[HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!] 7/4


End file.
